


Faithful To The Graves

by Egglets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 77,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets
Summary: 忒哥在五年前去世了，纽特很伤心。





	1. Chapter 1

帕西瓦尔推开白狮酒吧的门时已经下午了，他研究了一会墙上挂的菜单，又研究了一下自己的钱包，实在弄不清换的麻瓜货币到底够不够一顿饭的花销。于是他掂出一张10英镑的纸币，尽量充满自信的放在桌上。

“请给我来一份……今日特价吧，谢谢。”

酒保在被磨得光滑发亮的石砌吧台后面怀疑的盯着他看，两个穿着背带裤的农民在啤酒杯边抬起头来，也看了看他，窃窃私语起来。

他已经过了会被别人在意衣着和口音的年纪了，安之若素的研究着酒单：“还要一杯多塞特精酿。”

结果今日特价是一块切得很粗糙的冷派，派皮很是坚硬，馅吃起来有股奇怪的味道，他很确定在里面咬到了某种动物的内脏。啤酒倒是冰得正好，他喝了一大口，把干涩的派从喉咙口冲下去。纽特每天都要忍受这么恶劣的食物吗？难怪他总是在四处旅行。

一想到纽特·斯卡曼德，他的思维就开始发散了。想到他灵活坚定的手指，脖颈扬起时的线条，高潮时湿漉漉的眼睛，他们在他的公寓里干过的那些荒唐事真是无法尽数……

他把一个微笑咬在嘴里，比起咀嚼回忆，他在多塞特可以干更多更好的事情。

他艰难的结束对那块派的战役时发现须发皆白的老酒保在看他，和他对上眼神就防备的微笑了一下。

“很美味。”帕西瓦尔违心违胃的夸奖道，可能这就是英国厨子活到现在的原因：大家都太礼貌了没法说真话。

酒保对他点点头，好像经常接到对自己厨艺的夸奖似的。

“不常来哈？”

“我不是本地的。”

“这我看出来了。”酒保说，“你是澳大利亚人吗？”

“澳大利亚？”这勉强解释了他们防备的原因，“不，我是美国人。”

“也挺远的。”酒保嘟哝着说，“我从来没搞清楚你们这些殖民地来的……”

跟他解释政治只会白费口舌。帕西瓦尔决定直奔主题：“听着，我来这找斯卡曼德先生，你知道他住哪儿吗？”

“斯卡曼德？斯卡曼德？”老酒保眼睛上翻，费劲的回忆着，“他可好久没来啦……总带块怀表的那个？个儿挺高？”

他愣在原地，像被击中了一样。一个幽魂的形象在多塞特郡的一座乡间小酒馆被提起了，在世界滚滚前行，人们的眼睛和心灵不断被新的名字充斥、覆盖的时候，有一个麻瓜酒保提起了已经死去五年的忒修斯。

“斯卡曼德先生不是在伦敦工作吗？”那个喝酒的农民说，“他都好些年没回来了，现在那房子给别人住啦。”

“长得跟他挺像的，大概是他弟弟。”另一个农民赞同道，“可是个怪人，不太爱说话，对不对？这就和他不大像啦。”

这些麻瓜显然认识忒修斯，他们谈起他的语气就像谈起一个在大城市工作的老熟人。他们中的大多数人也许一生都不会踏上国王十字火车站，伦敦对他们不过是一个遥远的概念，只知道他们有个熟人在那儿工作，也许某一天就会回来。

在这座小酒馆里听他们说话，就像忒修斯还活着。

 

“我就是找小斯卡曼德先生。”他最终说。

 

忒修斯一直都是个挺亲人的家伙，买的房子混在麻瓜区里，是一栋可爱的乡间别墅。前院围着修得整整齐齐的树篱，草坪中间长着一棵巨大的接骨木树，盛开的铁线莲缠绕着白色的门廊。从外面看上去，这是房子的唯一不麻瓜的地方了，人行道边还积着厚雪，院子里却已经有了鲜花。

“别摸那花。”有人在他身后说，“隔壁太太总是来问我做了什么才能让它一直开着，我不得不对这可怜的植物施了麻瓜驱逐咒。所以它有点脆弱，摸的话花朵会掉下来的。”

帕西瓦尔回过头，纽特·斯卡曼德倚在门边，正像他总梦到的那样：袖子挽到手肘，额发凌乱，带着一点疲倦又警觉的表情。

看清他是谁后那双绿眼睛惊讶的睁大了，“你怎么会来这？”

“有人走私了整整一集装箱的爱尔兰凤凰到美国，我负责送它们回英国。”

那一箱叫声凄凉的无害大鸟根本不归他管，他花了大功夫说服部长它们需要护送，并且自己特别需要一个去英国的假期来放松精神，享受美食。

纽特果然信了，“它们怎么样？有没有受惊？卜鸟是很脆弱的生物，很容易产生应激反应。旅程还顺利吗？”

一路上可怕极了，实践证明这种会预报雨天的大鸟根本不能集中饲养，一旦一只叫起来，其他的也会迅速跟上，形成一场极其悲惨的大合唱。他整场旅途都在忙着给它们挨个施无声咒，清扫鸟粪，对照着纽特写的饲养手册给它们喂食，早上一次，晚上一次，然后又到了补无声咒和清扫鸟粪的时候……

“顺利极了。”帕西瓦尔回答道，对动物学家微笑，至少他还问起了他的旅途是否顺利。“神奇动物司接管了它们，我就想着来看看你。”

整个魔法部都没人知道纽特·斯卡曼德到底住在哪儿，好像只要他们能在需要咨询的时候猫头鹰到他，那一切就没问题。他连禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的人都问过了，最后还是一个擦玻璃的家养小精灵悄悄告诉了他。纽特从前在魔法部工作的时候为它安排了这份工作，在上一次离开的时候和它提起了自己要回多塞特郡的碧绿港。

纽特竟然露出了困惑的表情，就像帕西瓦尔是一个过分自来熟的生人，“你真的不必来的。”

MACUSA在关于神奇动物的立法问题上最终能下定决心，有很大一部分功劳都要归给纽特·斯卡曼德作为特邀顾问在纽约呆的那六个月。和忒修斯以前提过的不一样，他在谈判桌上毫不怯场，对于自己认为有必要的事情据理力争，寸步不让。他拒绝把类人生物和神奇动物混为一谈，花了几个星期去说服安全部长火龙在自然环境中存在的必要性。帕西瓦尔一开始给他投赞同票是因为他是自己老战友的弟弟，而且还曾经把他从格林德沃的地窖里掏出来，后来的赞同票就只是因为……他是他。

法条签署那天的晚宴上，动物学家难得的喝了点酒，他微醺的时候像个孩子，疲惫警觉的表情溶解了，绿眼睛里水光流动，帕西瓦尔和他碰杯的时候盯着他湿润的嘴唇移不开视线。他不是二十几岁的年轻人了，知道自己感觉到的是什么。

纽特回应他的吻的时候并没有预想中的尴尬。他的嘴唇含着酒气，牙齿轻轻咬过他的耳朵时帕西瓦尔颤抖了，他抓住动物学家，急切地向他讨一个许可。

纽特点头的时候他觉得自己不能更快乐了。他带他幻影移形回自己公寓的那一刻纽特就开始扯他的领带，接下来发生的事情乏善可陈。

后面的几天他没有消掉背上的抓痕，像只公孔雀似的裸着在屋子里晃悠来晃悠去，炫耀自己的资本，等着动物学家看不下去，大发慈悲的召唤他回床上去。

他从来没有那么喜欢自己的床，直到发现另外一半空了的那个早上。

“你留了张纸条就走了。”他试着让自己的声音听起来不那么像控诉，“猫头鹰你也没有回。”

“我没收到。”动物学家立刻说，速度快得像是早就想好了对答，“我去苏里南了，那儿附近几百里内都没有猫头鹰驿站。”

“没关系。”帕西瓦尔说，他有种泄气的感觉，但站在忒修斯的房子前这件事给了他一点信心，他的老战友会支持他的。

“我只是……不想让发生在纽约的事情只留在纽约。”他深深的看进纽特的眼睛里去，希望他能明白自己所求，所欲，所希望的。有很多人说过看着他的眼睛很难拒绝任何事，他就指望这个了，“我知道说这种话该带一束玫瑰什么的，但你说过，对切下植物的生殖器官让它们无法完成功能这件事不感兴趣。所以我带了一箱子爱尔兰凤凰来给你，它们都很健康，拉得也很多……”

老天，他到底在说什么。

“如果排便过于频繁，可能是你喂食过量了，这会损伤它们的肠胃，造成腹泻。”纽特平静的说，但他的手在廊柱上抓紧了，骨节发白。铁线莲颤抖了一下，掉了一朵紫色的花在他脚边。

“我下次会注意的。”帕西瓦尔回答，“只要……给我一个机会。这就是我全部要求的，给我一个机会。”

纽特没说话，但也没避开他的视线。他像一个在审讯室里咬紧牙关的犯人，既不想开口交代，也没法令人信服的装出一无所知。

“我不知道该往哪儿幻影移形，在雪里走了好久。而且这儿真的很冷。”帕西瓦尔换了个策略，很可怜的说，眉毛愁苦地耷拉着，“我能进去吗？”

纽特一向对落难动物满怀爱心，帕西瓦尔见过他在纽约街头喂一条饥饿的狗，那狗对他哀告地呜呜叫两声，他就能把一半午餐喂给它。

“可能要下雪了。”经过了长久的沉默，纽特看了看天色，慢慢的说，好像花了很大的力气才思考出这个结论。

“进来吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

纽特显然从来没有处理过一夜情对象找上门这种事，简直不知道拿帕西瓦尔怎么办才好。所以帕西瓦尔自己进了门，从纽特的桌子上借了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，写了便条给猫头鹰放飞，到了晚上的时候炉火绿莹莹的闪了一下，壁炉就粗鲁的把他的箱子吐了出来，力道之大让它在地毯上弹跳着翻滚，直到撞上墙才停下来。

他从箱子里抽出一套沉重的《美洲动植物志》递给纽特：“这是一位麻瓜写的，但是因为里面充满了太多诸如‘呼唤雷暴的路易斯安那巨鸟’之类幻想中的生物，编辑拒绝为他出版。”

他挤挤眼睛：“你大概会发现里面的内容非常具有……现实意义。”

纽特显然相当高兴，含糊的跟他道了谢，就一屁股坐进扶手椅，急切地翻阅起来。

在美国，帕西瓦尔头几次给他送书的时候，他会礼貌的表示感谢，然后妥善的揣进箱子里。送的次数多了之后他就不那么在意礼节了，只要感兴趣就会一头扎进书里去，很久不理人。帕西瓦尔觉得他这点特别可爱，像喂熟了的猫会四仰八叉的在主人面前睡成一滩烂泥。

炉火噼啪，屋里暖融融的。他们相对坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里，纽特低头读书，晨衣披在肩上，他读得正专注，一排牙齿无意识的咬着下唇，一只膝盖屈着，另一只穿着拖鞋的脚点在长绒地毯上。火光给这幅读书图打上模糊的金边，帕西瓦尔静静地看着。

他有一种感觉，十年甚至二十年后，如果他投影自己此刻的记忆，出现的画面也依然会清晰得像刚刚发生。

他很是快乐地观赏了好一会纽特，才俯在他耳边。

“我饿了。”他低哑的说，确保每个字的热气都吹在动物学家敏感的耳缘上。

纽特像是被惊醒似的跳起来，红晕飞快地从耳朵扩散到脸上，“抱歉，帕西，我忘记了——”

“你喜欢这本书我很高兴。”帕西瓦尔说，想召唤自己的大衣，但衣帽架紧抓着不肯放手，他只好自己去拿，“出去吃饭吗？”

“出去吃？”纽特眨了眨眼，“啊……不用那么麻烦，莓莓，晚饭好了没有？”

“小斯卡曼德主人。”一个细细的声音回答道，“晚饭已经就绪了。”

家养小精灵，当然了。他们是英国人嘛。

帕西瓦尔转过身，看到一个大眼睛，尖耳朵的人形生物站在他们身后的地板上。它穿着一个天鹅绒的茶壶套，比他在魔法部看到的家养小精灵略矮一些，但胳膊腿更结实，泛着营养饱满的亮光。它鞠躬的时候帕西瓦尔看到茶壶套有一侧更瘪一些，这个小精灵竟然只有一只手。

“但莓莓不知道小斯卡曼德主人有客人。”那小精灵尖声说，拧着茶壶套的边，“莓莓只准备了一个人的份量，对不起，小斯卡曼德主人！”

帕西瓦尔做傲罗太多年了，审问过的犯人不可计数，很是见过几个优秀的骗子，这个表情丰富的小精灵可算不上个中好手。

“没关系。”纽特漫不经心地说，“帕西可以先吃我的那一份，我再看一会儿书。”

小精灵显然很不喜欢这个想法，她飞快地瞪了帕西瓦尔一眼，就像这都是他的错：“但——但是小斯卡曼德主人，再做一份需要时间，您会饿的！”

“我饿过比这更长的时间。”纽特的眼神已经开始游移，急着想回到书本里去，“就去做吧。”

“我的那份也等等吧，我更愿意与你共进晚餐。”帕西瓦尔说，手搭在纽特肩膀上按了按。

“不用着急。”

这句话一出，莓莓对他的痛恨显然立刻跃升了一个层次。如果家养小精灵的怒火能实质化，他的眉毛大概已经烧着了。

“好的，小斯卡曼德主人。”她谦恭地说，假装帕西瓦尔根本不存在，“莓莓这就去。”

空气中一声轻响，莓莓消失了。

“我还从来没有见过残疾的家养小精灵。”帕西瓦尔说，他若有所思的轻抚着纽特的肩头，动物学家埋头书本，好像根本没注意到。

“莓莓的前主人是个坏透了的黑巫师。”纽特心不在焉，“忒修斯逮捕他的时候顺便把她救了出来。那条胳膊已经被恶咒弄得烂透了，圣芒戈又没有会治疗她的人，我只好自己给她截肢……”

他提起忒修斯的名字时已经很顺畅了，帕西瓦尔还记得他在忒修斯的葬礼上发言的样子，忒修斯的名字好像变成了一个毒咒，每次说到那三个字，他的声带就像被尖刀攢刺那样破碎的发音。

“……那些老家族谁也不想要一个少条胳膊的小精灵，觉得有失颜面。”纽特的手慢慢捋着书脊，“魔法部，当然了，也不想要她。忒修斯当时正好买了这栋房子，我就把她的契约转到了他名下。”

“小精灵的魔力可以延伸到主人拥有的所有土地上，我们不是马尔福家那样的巨富，没有大庄园供她发挥，她能控制的只有这座房子。忒修斯又把这座房子和他的小精灵传给了我。”纽特耸耸肩，“她人真好，从来没有抱怨过。”

“如果是我，我也不知道有什么可抱怨的。”帕西瓦尔从背后搂住他，把鼻子埋在他的头发里，声音模模糊糊：“想想看，能和你成天呆在一起，你洗澡的时候没有浴巾，喊一声我就给你送进去。”

他把手探进了动物学家的晨衣里，手指玩味地逗弄着他的衬衫纽扣，弯腰去咬他的耳朵，“但里头真热呀，我只好把衣服脱掉……”

纽特哆嗦了一下，按住他的手，“别…”

他在纽约的公寓里热情得多了，帕西瓦尔接着装傻，“别什么？别给你送浴巾？”他一路沿着脖子吻下去，舌头舔过温暖的皮肤，“那你就裸着吗？全身湿漉漉的滴着水走出来……”

动物学家在他怀里颤抖，他情动了，虽然仍在推拒，但抓着他的手渐渐放松，帕西瓦尔挑开他胸前的纽扣，手指探了进去。

“晚餐准备好了！”一个雾角似的的声音刺破了空气，莓莓站在他们身后，尖叫着说，“小斯卡曼德主人！”

他在英国一共才吃了两顿饭，但已经对这个国家对食物的评判标准产生了深深的怀疑。晚饭是一个拳头大、铁灰色的白煮土豆，配着一些切得乱七八糟的火腿边和咸肉碎片，一团闻起来像烂鱼的糊糊躺在盘子底。可能是出于荤素搭配的考虑，他在角落里找到了一根皱缩干瘪的腌黄瓜，形状和大小都很像一条菜青虫。

“梅林啊，家里是真的不剩下什么了吗，莓莓？”纽特惊讶地说，他的盘子里是煎得刚好的小羊排和柔滑的土豆泥，配了一杯红酒。旁边的沙拉碗堆得冒了尖，里面的蔬果鲜翠欲滴，像是刚刚从地里采摘的。

莓莓正小心地指挥一碗奶油蘑菇汤停在他面前，她替纽特铺好餐巾，唯一的那只小手仔细地抚平上面的皱褶。

“我恐怕是的，小斯卡曼德主人。”她平静的回答道。

“没关系。”帕西瓦尔用后槽牙说，用力掰开了那个土豆，“我早就想体会一下原汁原味的英国乡村生活了。”

 

纽特和他分享了晚餐，并且熟练的掰了一块土豆，教他蘸那种烂鱼酱。

“莓莓没来之前，我晚餐经常吃这个。”他还挺怀念，“忒修斯就不行，他恨死水煮土豆了。”

“大斯卡曼德主人拥有对生活真正的品味。”莓莓唱歌似的说。 她一眼也不看帕西瓦尔，好像他是一种特别致命的传染病。

“莓莓比起我更喜欢忒修斯。”纽特对他说，他正用最后一块土豆把盘子里剩的鱼糊刮干净。“大概因为她特别喜欢忒修斯的橘子酱。”

“那是斯卡曼德家祖传的橘子酱配方。”莓莓严肃地反驳，“小斯卡曼德先生也该喜欢。”

“果园里那棵树一年就结那么多橘子，有你们消耗就够了。”纽特笑了笑，“今年给隔壁太太送了吗？我有点记不清了。”

“已经送过了，还附了卡片，和过去十年一样，小斯卡曼德主人。”

“那就好。”纽特淡淡的说，开始吃一份蛋奶酥。

他确然是这栋屋子的主人，帕西瓦尔感觉到了。早上起来在书房处理信件，下午在起居室里接待客人，晚上在火炉边读书，向仆人询问果园收成，偶尔操心邻里交往之类的小事。他的魔力与意志在四壁延伸，这宅子的每个角落都为他服务，每扇门都为他打开。

忒修斯活着的时候也是这样吗？把自己屋子的主导权都交给弟弟？

这一点疑惑没能持续很久。餐后甜点用完了（帕西瓦尔的是一颗干瘪的葡萄），纽特离席的一瞬间莓莓就打了个响指，餐具跳到空中，自动飞向厨房，在那里开始叮叮当当的清洗自己，桌布猛地收起来，速度太快，边缘打到了帕西瓦尔的鼻子。抹布飞来了，像几只嗅探犬，疯狂地在桌子上擦来擦去，他只好站起来给那块最暴力的抹布让路。这给了椅子机会，它挤开他的腿，嗖一声冲进了桌肚里，差点把他绊得摔在一面挂着风景画的墙上。

“请小心一些！”莓莓尖声说，“那是大斯卡曼德主人最喜欢的画！”

“忒修斯不会介意的。”他们在战壕里百无聊赖的谈天的时候，忒修斯连达芬奇是谁都弄不清。

纽特看过来，他耸耸肩：“他挑这幅画大概只是因为上头画了个果园，他总说自己要买个带果园的屋子。”

莓莓怒目圆睁：“你怎么敢——你怎么敢——”她简直气得说不出话，“你怎么敢妄测大斯卡曼德主人的意愿！”

“根据经验猜呗。”他说，有点不耐烦了，这个小精灵对他的仇恨简直毫无来由，“你也不知道他是不是喜欢这幅画，对不对？除非你能回到五年前去问他本人。”

他说错话了，他立刻就意识到。

纽特停住了一切动作，脸上毫无血色。他不说话，小精灵也跟着沉默，但大眼睛仍然狂怒地瞪着他。

“纽特。”他上前一步，却被小精灵挡住了去路。她拦在纽特面前，举起那只独手，像魔杖一样指着他。他并不觉得一个穿着茶壶套的家养小精灵能对他造成什么威胁，但现在和小精灵再起冲突不是什么好主意。

温馨的家宴时光破碎了，幽灵冰冷的脚步回荡在他们之间。忒修斯的死亡在这座房子，甚至这座小镇里被无限的淡化了。人们在酒馆里谈论他就好像他只是一个远行的人，随时都会归来，推门点一杯威士忌；亲人在晚宴的桌子上提起他，好像他马上就要下楼，和他们一起抽一根饭后烟。

但事实就像盘旋的兀鹫，突然被他召唤而来，扯出六尺之下的真相。

帕西瓦尔张了张嘴，却一时不知道说什么。纽特转过去背对着他，他看不到他的脸，只看到他苍白的手扶上了门框，就像怕自己会跌倒。

每个人都静止在自己的位置上，好像空气都停止了流动。只有厨房还传来碗碟轻盈的叮当声。

“我有点累了。”纽特最终开口了，声音像是一个站在悬崖边的人。“得休息一下。莓莓，介绍客人去他的房间里好吗？谢谢你。”

“好的，小斯卡曼德主人。”莓莓轻声说。

纽特离开了，没有多看帕西瓦尔一眼。

 

他灰心丧气地跟着小精灵走上楼梯，提着自己的箱子。莓莓说自己的悬浮魔法不过关，不能帮客人先生提箱子。如果他需要，可以用熨斗烫她的手作为惩罚。

“不用了，谢谢你提出这么残忍的建议。”帕西瓦尔说。他跟着小精灵穿过二楼的走廊，壁灯在他经过的时候不屑地黯淡下去。

“扫帚间，次卧，书房。”莓莓一边走一边嘟哝，纽特说了让她介绍，所以她像一个冷酷的报站员一样把每一扇门都数给帕西瓦尔听，“厕所，吸烟室……”

“这是主人们的卧室。”莓莓在经过一扇紧闭的黑胡桃木门时轻声对他说，大眼睛闪烁着恶意，“请您务必不要打扰。”

“我记住了。”帕西瓦尔回答她，“你知道，如果我想找你的主人的话还是会来这的。”

“是主人们。”莓莓口齿清楚的纠正他。

他不太清楚为什么她坚持用复数形式，也许她觉得忒修斯睡过这间房之后纽特再睡，就应该算作这间房里有两个主人了。

他决心再也不和小精灵纠缠细节，耸耸肩：“如果你这么说。”

小精灵鄙夷的看了他一眼，好像他是一个特别愚蠢的巨怪。“客房、客房……您的房间到了。”

她在最末端的一扇门停下来，门锁不情不愿地旋开了，露出里面落满灰尘的床架来，床头柜缺了一个抽屉，像一张黑洞洞的嘴一样看着他。

“一个问题，就一个。”他在小精灵指挥一张好像有人在上面吐过的旧床垫着陆在床架上的时候说，用力捻着眉心，“你为什么那么恨我？就因为我要抢走你的主人？你知道他不是你的东西吧？”

“不。”小精灵悄声说，透明、凸出的大眼睛紧紧盯着帕西瓦尔，壁灯飘忽不定的光在大得吓人的瞳仁里流动。

“因为你要抢走属于大斯卡曼德主人的东西。”


	3. Chapter 3

“纽特？”他敲那扇黑胡桃木门，“我能进来吗？”

昏暗的走廊里一片寂静。壁灯不肯为他亮起来，他能看见东西多亏了拐角处那盏有些歪斜的落地灯。

“开开门吧，亲爱的斯卡曼德教授。”他厚颜无耻地说，“我在外面又孤单又冷。”

没有应答，他把手心贴在门上，试图感受到一丝纽特的魔力脉动，但触手只有粗糙的木纹。这不太对劲，他试着将力量向内延伸，仍然毫无回应。

“阿拉霍洞开。”他说。

门锁毫无反应，忒修斯家的卧室果然没那么好撬。他又试了几个咒语，同样泥牛入海。

那行吧。他掏出一把多功能小刀，蹲下开始撬锁。

门把手上的狮子一口叼住了他的刀头。他扯了扯，它发出小声的咆哮，死死咬住不松口。一双蓝色的石刻眼睛很凶地瞪着帕西瓦尔，让他想起了一个人。

他松开了小刀，狮子嘎嘣一声把刀刃咬成两半。

“纽特状态不好。”他对那只狮子说，与那双蓝色的石眼睛对视，把魔杖举到胸前。

“我用灵魂起誓我不怀恶意。我只是很担心他，拜托你。”

良久的寂静。然后门锁咔哒一声跳开了。

他推门而入。

屋里空无一人。厚重的窗帘拉开了，窗外白雪的反光照亮了一座结实的四柱大床，一侧有人躺过的痕迹。角落里有一架书柜，整齐的书排中间缺了一个口，有人从上头抽走了一本书。两把扶手椅靠窗放着，中间隔着一张小圆几。那本被抽走的书就放在烟灰缸边上，帕西瓦尔拿起来翻了翻，里面没有书签，不知道读到了哪里。

烟灰缸旁边还有一个光滑的小东西。他盯着看了许久，才想起来那是什么。

聆贝对住在海边的巫师来说并不是什么稀罕的物件。它唯一的功能就是记住前一个对它说话的人的声音，从前的巫师用它来传话。在录音设备发明后，这东西就渐渐失去了自己的价值。只有少数人家才会留下它，有的人是为了怀旧，也有人只是单纯的觉得有趣。

他用魔杖敲了敲那只聆贝，小巧的壳颤动着打开了，用忒修斯的声音一开一合地说起话来。

“卡罗找我去一趟斯卡德兰湾，也许不回来吃饭了。记得给铁线莲浇水，今年天太旱了，花儿开得不好。先走了，爱你。”

斯卡德兰湾。斯卡德兰湾。他站在原地，感到从头到脚的麻痹。那是五年前忒修斯的尸体被发现的地方。

这是忒修斯生前留下的最后一段话。

所以纽特一直都是这个家的主人之一，现在是，五年前也是。帕西瓦尔无法想象他是以怎样的心情住在这栋忒修斯留下的房子里，坐在忒修斯曾经坐过的椅子上。他们可能曾经一起在炉火旁度过懒洋洋的夜晚，或是在花园里消磨掉整个午后。

这张床上曾睡过两个人，既是兄弟，也是情人。这四壁见过他们缠绵的身影，床单上留下两人的痕迹。他沿着床边走，床帏挂得略高，正是一个六英尺二英寸的人会挽起的高度。扶手椅之间的距离很长，足够两双长腿舒服的展开。

他走出卧室，沿着楼梯下到起居室。壁炉里的柴快要烧完了，剩下一堆红亮的残迹。壁炉架的高处放着一个格格不入的鼻烟壶，好像有个高个子随手把它放在那里，尔后就此将它遗忘。

他拿起那个鼻烟壶，那是一只彩绘的玻璃画瓶子，画师用精细的笔触在玻璃内侧勾勒了一片金秋时节的橘园。

“寻踪觅影。”他轻轻说。

他注入了太多的魔力，浓厚的金雾如有实质一般四散开去，结成一个高大的人形。忒修斯的形象又一次出现在这宅子里，在属于他的土地上自在地巡游。

帕西瓦尔看着那个金色的人影在壁炉架上放下正在把玩的鼻烟壶，因为小精灵要打扫起居室，扫帚和掸子笨拙地乱飞，着实没有让人落脚的地方。莓莓含着泪水向他说着什么，可能是道歉的话，他笑着摇摇头，宽慰了她两句，就回了房间……纽特在属于他的那半边床上睡着，拉走了全部的被子，裹得像一个球……他斜倚着扶手椅，把看到一半的书合上放到一边，因为一只短耳鸮从窗口飞进来，在小圆几丢下一封信。他没有在书里夹书签，因为这不该花太久，他读完信还可以接着把书翻开……但事与愿违，他站起来就要出门，走了两步又转身回来，拿起那枚聆贝说了几句话，在雪白的贝壳上落下一个吻才离开。

他在走廊上急急的走过，衣角把角落里的那盏落地灯带歪了。小精灵出来了，小跑着跟上他的脚步。他在楼梯尽头停下，把一根手指放在嘴唇上。

别叫醒纽特，他的口型说。然后接过衣帽架递来的围巾和外套，开门走了出去。

咒语的范围到此为止了，忒修斯金色的背影消散在门口的大雪中。

他回过头，莓莓小小的身体站在楼梯的影子里，正在她最后一次送别忒修斯出门的地方，像一个旧日的梦。

“莓莓总是不擅长打扫。”她用那尖细，脆薄的声音说，“莓莓不是一个好精灵。但大斯卡曼德主人总是那么仁慈……大斯卡曼德主人交代的事情，莓莓尽力去做了，还是没有做好……莓莓不是一个好精灵。”

两行透明的泪水从她的大眼睛里滑落，划过小小的下颌，隐没在天鹅绒的茶壶套里。

“斯卡德兰湾在哪个方向？”帕西瓦尔突然粗鲁的问。

小精灵泪眼朦胧的看他，神色茫然：“斯卡德兰湾？那很远……”

“哪个方向！”他严厉得像是在审犯人，“快说！”

“东边！”小精灵被他吓得差点跳起来，“往东边一直走……”

她话音未落，帕西瓦尔就啪的一声消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

斯卡兰德湾高耸的石灰质悬崖像一把利刃，突出陆地直插入海。浪涛拍在上面就破碎成雪白的泡沫。大雪落在海里，却像是在往天空倒飞。

帕西瓦尔在海崖的尽头找到了纽特。漆黑的大海凶险地起伏，夜空中层云低垂，纽特就站在大海和夜空里，是一个突兀的渺小人形。

他脚下只有一条窄窄的石崖，但他看上去并不在意。海风强劲，吹得雪片都拉成笔直的斜线。而他在原地纹丝不动，只有外套在雪风中狂舞。

“纽特。”他走上前去，纽特举起一只手制止他。

“这里站不下两个人。”他平静的说，声音被咆哮的风送到帕西瓦尔耳边。“很危险。”

帕西瓦尔气得要笑，“你还好意思教训我？”

“你进了我的卧室。”纽特明白得很快，“我以为我锁门了。”

帕西瓦尔一点也不羞愧：“那锁太难撬了，幸亏你的门把手比较讲道理。”

“那是忒修斯挑的。”纽特说，看着帕西瓦尔越走越近。“照着商品名录挑了半天才决定，一寄来就给它施了半小时的咒。我一直都没完全搞清楚他到底对那可怜的狮子都做了些什么。”

“那不是真狮子，只是个门把手。”帕西瓦尔说，“你对它投注的爱完全可以放到更有价值的东西上去。”

简直荒唐透顶。怒涛咆哮，风雪逼人，而他们两人站在悬崖边上，讨论一只门把手。

“忒修斯就是在这里掉下去的。”纽特毫无预兆的说。

“被从背后刺了一刀，然后坠下大海。他被打捞上来的时候肺里有水，说明落海时还是活着的。不知道是失血过多还是溺水先造成了他的死亡，应当是两者兼而有之。”

他说得很平淡，像一个例行公事的验尸官。触摸一个陌生人的尸体，给出自己的观察和判断，然后拉上被单盖过死者的脸。

帕西瓦尔一边耐心地听着他说话，一边慢慢往前挪。他一只手插在衣服里握着魔杖，无论纽特要做什么他都能迅速控制住他，把他拖到安全的地方去。

“不要再靠近了。”纽特说，“薇薇安（1）诅咒了这片海。没有魔法能够抵达水波所及的地方。你在这不安全。”

荧光闪烁果真没有成功，他的魔杖沉默了，像一根死木头那样拒绝回应他。

纽特的表情奇异，像是站在很遥远的地方说话，他并不在乎对方是否听到，只是像完成使命般把要说的话说完。

“我从出生就认识他了，根本不知道没有他的生活是什么样的。”他说，“和他在一起就像左手握住右手，并没有什么可为难的。”

“从战场上回来后，他就对‘家’这个概念十分执拗，我一直不能理解他这一点。来家里吃饭，纽特。他总是这么说，好像整个伦敦都没有一家可以吃饭的餐馆似的。”

“他买下宅子的时候还不到三十五岁，买下这么大一块地花光了他所有的积蓄。但他很是开心。我们那时还没有那么复杂的关系，但他已经把我的名字写在了房屋的契约里。”

“就算确定了关系，我们也没有什么时间相聚。主要是我，我满世界旅行，在伦敦躲避他的出现，生怕被问什么时候回家。用他的话说，我不是一个恋家的人。”他扯动嘴角笑了一下，“他也并没有多少时间回来享受生活，魔法部的事情是处理不完的。在那次是否参战的会议里，他和部长意见相左，当场被撤了职。”

“正好我结束了在太平洋群岛的旅行，要回来写新书。头一次长居在了这座房子里。而他赋闲在家，立刻活得像个七十岁的老头。早上在花园里折腾花儿和他的果园，缠着我消磨掉一个又一个下午，我不想做他就丧气的去河边钓鲑鱼。”

“到了晚上，以前的那个忒修斯就出现了。他的同事们有时在壁炉里鬼鬼祟祟地探一个头出来，留下一些只言片语的信息。他也给出简短的回应，偶尔客厅里会有集会，由他牵头的各国巫师们聚在一起，交换各自的情报，决心要在这场战争里抗争到底。”

“他们的行动当然引起了注意，集会上的人越来越少，有些传话说不能再来了，有的人失去踪迹，再出现就是报纸上的一张讣告。”

“死亡的阴影逼近了，只是我们不知道。那天他收到了期待很久的信，是卡罗送来的，他卧底在格林德沃的队伍里，带来了重要的情报。”

“接下来的故事就很俗套了，你一定能猜到。卡罗将忠诚献给了格林德沃，而当忒修斯来到这个无天无地的地方时，有人手持利刃等着他。”

“我有一个老师说过，他总是能看到别人最好的一面。总是相信人的灵魂里都有值得信赖的东西，都有对光明的渴望。”纽特摇摇头，“我猜这并不是一项好品质。”

他仍然带着那种遥远的表情，好像每个字都与己无关。

“傲罗们抓到卡罗的时候通知了我。”他说，“他们把被打得不成形的卡罗和我放在一间屋子里，你做的任何事都只会留在这四面墙内，没有第三个人会知道。忒修斯的同事们向我保证。”

“我什么也没做。我看着那一摊烂泥似的东西，觉得疲倦极了。为什么？我问，他信任过你。”

“他只是哼哼唧唧的哭，求饶。互相矛盾的理由一个接着一个，他的一儿一女在格林德沃手里；他中了夺魂咒；他被宣传口号骗了……我用了点手段他才说出真话来，简单得不可置信：格林德沃给的钱更多。”

“这就是我的哥哥，我的情人的死亡。他所奋斗，所坚信的一切人类应有的美好和善良，都被这个贪财的背叛者划上了终止符。”

纽特转过来看着他，背后是漆黑动荡的大海，呼啸的风雪照着他茫然的眼睛。

“他们怎么能说野兽危险，在他们的腔子里装着那样一颗恶毒的灵魂的时候？”

帕西瓦尔无话可说，言语已经到了尽头，他剩下的只有一颗心。

他跨前一步，紧紧揽住纽特的腰吻了他。


	5. Chapter 5

纽特的嘴唇冰冷干燥，他好像在亲吻一块柔软的岩石。

“我这里没有你想要的东西。”纽特撤回一点距离，有些气喘，他换了一口气才把话说完：“你会失望的。”

他似乎想把目光转到别的事物上去，但天高海阔，没有任何可以驻目的东西。于是他还是看着帕西瓦尔，微微带着一种为难的神态，好像接到一封送错地址的信。帕西瓦尔想起他在美国的最后一晚也有过这样的神态，只是那时的他过于激动，竟没有注意到。

他把手臂收得更紧，“那由我来决定。”

纽特的叹息被他含进嘴里。

 

回去的路途比他预料的要困难许多。从海崖上下来他就开始打喷嚏，魔法带着他身上的保温咒一起失效了，而这里的冬天对一个只穿了衬衫和外套的普通人来说过于不友好。纽特带他幻影移形到最近的小镇上，敲开了一家旅馆的门。

“暂时没法幻影移形更远了。”纽特抱歉的说，他把帕西瓦尔安置在离壁炉最近的那把扶手椅上，像对待一只早产羊羔那样麻利的用毯子把他裹好：“在那里留得太久对巫师是有害的。”

“魔法没有离开你。”帕西瓦尔沙哑的说，他刚才试图用无杖魔法点壁炉，悲惨的失败了，希望纽特没看到。

“我来的次数比较多，渐渐习惯了。”纽特往他面前放了一杯热姜汁啤酒，掏出魔杖指着壁炉：“火焰熊熊。”

炉膛里冒出几点火星，一簇小火苗在干燥的原木上有气无力的摇曳了几下，消失了。纽特又试了几次，都以失败告终。他想了想，拿起放在一边的火柴，生疏的划着了，丢在木头上。

“这样不行。”帕西瓦尔说，裹着毯子挪到他边上，像一只蠕动的弗洛伯毛虫。“要先用那边的锯末和小木柴……”

他们像麻瓜一样在壁炉前折腾了半天（麻瓜大概根本不用那么久），终于把火点了起来。

明亮的火光摇曳着，房间里的气氛突然没那么冷清了。被火焰的热度辐射着，窗外的大雪显得遥远起来，好像他们在雪中行走已经是一个世纪前的事了。

两人都盯着那来之不易的炉火瞧，帕西瓦尔看了一会熊熊燃烧的火，又去看纽特。对方也正在同一时间看过来。他脸上有一点灰，目光中都是感慨，帕西瓦尔在他的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，也带着同样的表情。他们对视了两秒，都笑了起来。

松木燃烧的香气充满了房间，炉火噼啪作响。橙色的光在纽特脸上跳动摇曳，他微笑的样子过于稀有，脸上起了温柔的涟漪，绿色的瞳仁里一片朦胧，像带着薄雾的深湖。

这一刻世上再没有别的东西更值得帕西瓦尔去看了。

“你脸上有点脏东西。”他梦呓般的喃喃，伸手去触摸纽特的脸，“仁慈的路易斯啊，你的眼睛。”

大概是炉火过于温暖，纽特这一次没有退缩开去。他任帕西瓦尔发烫的手笼住他的脸，大拇指细细抚摸过他的额头，眼角，颧骨，嘴唇。

“我这里也许没有你想要的东西。”他在他掌心里说。

“我什么也不要。”帕西瓦尔的声音很轻，像是怕惊动沉睡的灵魂。他倾身去吻纽特的嘴唇，它们是温暖的，还带着一点风雪的气味。

“什么也不要。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我以为我们是……一次性的。”纽特斟酌着说。

他的扣子开了两颗，帕西瓦尔的手在他背后巡游，窸窸窣窣的，像一只忙着找地方栖息的莫特拉鼠。压在脖子上的嘴唇滚烫得要灼伤皮肤，他仰起头以避免被压迫到颈静脉，但那嘴唇不依不饶的追过来，叼住他的喉结，好像无论如何都要给他造成一点生命威胁。

他颤抖了，但并不是因为危险。

“一次性？”帕西瓦尔含糊的说，品尝着他的锁骨窝，“我不记得我们有哪次是只做了一遍的。”

这人总从重点上滑开，他不记得见过哪个美国人有这样的狡猾。他的脑子没能在这个想法上停留太久，那只手滑过他的脊椎，从衬衫下溜了进去，极其有技巧的沿着腰线大把揉捏，偶尔拧一把乳头。到他的皮肤敏感得几乎开始发痛的时候，又狡诈地转为轻柔的抚摸，好像生怕刚才给他的太多，他会承受不了似的。

空气里有种懒洋洋的旖旎气氛，炉火哔哔剥剥地烧着，像是呢喃细语一样回荡。帕西瓦尔张开毯子，像一只护雏的鸟那样把他笼在里面，但他比一只母鸟糟糕得多，一双手在毯子下胡作非为，肆意地弹奏，撩拨着他，每动一下都激起纽特新的颤栗。

他身体的边缘软化了，像一块温热的泥，他要被捏成什么形状都随这残忍的男人的心意。他的衣服都穿在身上，但它们感觉越来越像束缚而不是保护。帕西瓦尔吻着他的耳缘，往里面吹进滚烫的气息，让他觉得大脑都在发烫。

他抓住帕西瓦尔结实的大臂，想要稳定住自己，但却反而给了对方机会把他压在地毯上，一只手垫在他脑后，缓缓地带着他着陆。

这温柔的施暴者覆盖了他，漆黑的瞳仁深深的看进他的眼睛里。

“你好啊。”帕西瓦尔温和的说。

他的表情里有某种让纽特快要无法忍受的东西。他想躲开他的视线，但毯子圈成的温暖围墙挡住了四周，他没法逃开，像已被准星套中的鹿，或是落网的鸟，只能在猎人手里等待命运光临。

他垂死挣扎地主动吻上帕西瓦尔，打断了这让他失措的对视。帕西瓦尔并没再说什么，只是更激烈的回应他。他像玩闹的猫狸子那样沿着他的耳廓轻咬，十根手指自如地在他的胸口和锁骨嬉戏。这男人技巧未免太好了，已经超脱了经验，到达了天赋的地步。他至今没碰纽特的下半身，但纽特的裤子已经紧得十分难堪了。

他伸手下去解自己的皮带，帕西瓦尔礼貌地直起身来，做了同样的事。他紧盯着纽特，黑眼睛灼灼发亮。

“仁慈的路易斯啊，你真美。”他有些气喘的说。

纽特不知道自己在地毯上尴尬地扭动着脱裤子的样子到底有哪点配得上这句话。他挣扎的时间太久了，帕西瓦尔好心帮了他一把。他把纽特的裤子拽下去，顺手握住了他的脚踝，俯下身去吻那突出的骨节，然后是小腿，膝窝，在纽特察觉之前，他已经置身在他的腿间了。

然后他愣了一下，也露出一点尴尬的表情来。

“润滑咒。”他沙哑的说，“真对不起，你只能自己准备了。”

纽特摸索魔杖的时候能感觉到他的目光如有实质般打在背后，他摸到了魔杖，拿在手里却局促起来，迟迟不愿意回头。

“斯卡曼德教授。”帕西瓦尔欺压上来，吻他的后脖子，温暖结实的手臂绕过腰，手指沿着腹股沟游玩。他越往下，纽特喘得就越厉害，“我用不出这个魔咒，请演示给我看吧。”

“你在床上总这么多话吗？”纽特气喘吁吁地问，手拿着魔杖有点发抖。

“只有你。”帕西瓦尔终于从后面把他的衬衫剥掉了，吞食美味一样舔咬他的脖子和肩膀，“就只有你。”

他现在能用出的润滑咒实在太弱了，念了好几次才达到效果，其中还有一两次因为帕西瓦尔的动作或眼神吐错了音。

但他唯一的学生显然并不在意老师差强人意的咒术水平，还是充满热情的研究起他的入口来。他的手指在里面下流地勾起又放松，弄出淫荡的水声来。纽特像一条被勾住的鱼，已经放弃了挣扎，无助的被那几根手指支配着起落。他全身泛红，炉火照得他半边身子滚烫，另外半边没有火焰的温暖，是冰凉的。他像是被劈成了两半，而帕西瓦尔在中间，残酷地折磨着他。

不知何时他的腿已经夹住了帕西瓦尔的腰，蛇似的随着他的动作越盘越紧。帕西瓦尔硬得可怕，那东西顶着他的大腿，几乎要压出一个印记来。

“够了……”他打着颤说，听见自己声音破碎，“进来……啊！”

帕西瓦尔用力顶了他一下，他的腿发着抖绷紧了，又缓缓放松，打开，穴口微微翕张，温驯地迎接那胜利者的进驻。

帕西瓦尔进得很慢，但很笃定。他紧紧盯着纽特的眼睛，不屈不挠的一直插进去，瞳孔扩大了，深黑的眼睛像要把他吸进去。纽特咬牙回看他，手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，可能出血了，但帕西瓦尔显然没有感觉到。他摩挲过纽特的下唇，声音有些嘶哑：“别咬。”

然后他就开始动了。

 

一块烧得红热滚烫的松木在炉火里裂开了，爆燃起来。突然明亮的火光照亮了前方的地毯，有一只手落在地毯边缘，五根修长的手指很疲倦似的垂着，随着主人的动作前后晃动。

忽然它们痉挛着抓住地毯的流苏，用力过大，把厚重的地毯都揪出一个小山丘来，过一会又颤抖着放松了，指甲无力地抓挠过地板，那细微的响声被淹没在炉火的哔哔剥剥里，很快就听不见了。

窗外的雪还在下，人世间的景象渐渐模糊，最后都归成了一片茫茫的白。


	7. Chapter 7

纽特尽量平稳地挪走腰上的手臂，悄没声的滑下床。他的背上被地毯摩擦破了皮，动一下就微微灼痛起来。但还在尚可忍受的范围内，就像是烤火时离得太近，或是被一只特别大的猫科动物带着舌头上的倒刺舔过。

他找到衬衫穿上的时候帕西瓦尔醒了。他看到脸旁的空枕头就猛地坐直，露出警觉的神色来，倒把纽特惊了一下。

“嘘，嘘。”他哄动物一样发出安抚的声音，“回去睡吧，你还在发热。”

帕西瓦尔仍然是那副警惕的样子。他刚醒来，上半身赤裸，头发四处乱翘着，但整个人的神态像一只护蛋的鸟蛇，就差没有盘起来发出嘶嘶声了。

“你要去哪？”他有些戒备的问，几缕黑发凌乱的垂在额头上。

那副从容的面具还没来得及扣在脸上，他的表情像一个任性的少年。

纽特简直是本能的去摸他的脸，手指安抚过他的额角，触手还是有些烫：“去叫早餐，你需要吃点东西。你昨晚不该那么……”

帕西瓦尔抓住他的手，送到嘴边去吻，还轻轻咬他的指尖。那双黑眼睛一眨不眨地向上看着他。

纽特突然找不到形容词了，"……激动。"

 

“每一分钟都值了。”帕西瓦尔说，热气喷在他手心里，像一只亲昵的角驼兽幼崽。“不后悔。”

他要走，帕西瓦尔抓着他的手不放。

“再留一会儿吧，斯卡曼德教授。”他可怜巴巴地说，“这张床没了你好冷。”

他扮可怜的样子未免太逼真了，还很是有点可爱。纽特尽量保持声音平静：“你放开，我才好去生火。”

“我不需要火。”帕西瓦尔把他一点点往床里拉，另一只手在他光裸的大腿内侧，像玩一块面团那样揉捏着敏感的皮肤。纽特吸了一口气，撑住了床沿。他的腿不争气的发软，帕西瓦尔趁机把他拉倒在自己身上，隔着衬衫轻咬他的胸口，两根手指压进他因为昨晚还松软着的穴口，又在里头为非作歹起来。

“有你就够了。”他温存的说。但手指像铁钩似的从里面抓住了纽特，牢牢按着他的前列腺，放荡地把他往前拉。他别无选择，只能爬上床去，被帕西瓦尔引导着跨坐在他身上，屁股里仍然夹着他的手。

把他带到位置帕西瓦尔就大发慈悲的放开了他。手指毫不留恋的抽出去，最后还刮了一下他的前列腺，纽特哆嗦了一下，手撑着帕西瓦尔的胸膛才稳住自己。

他低头正对上帕西瓦尔的视线，那双漆黑的眼睛像两口井，只在最深处有一点动荡的亮光。他像被魇住了一样看进去，膝盖跪在帕西瓦尔的身体两侧，被他像抚摸宠物似的摩挲着。

也许是晨勃的关系，帕西瓦尔已经硬了，阴茎粗大的头戳弄着他的臀缝，就是找不到入口。

“帮帮我。”他恳求地对纽特说，就像他真的处在危难之中一样。

纽特不熟悉这个姿势，觉得自己难堪极了，像一只雨蛙一样岔着腿，扶着帕西瓦尔的阴茎往里塞。帕西瓦尔扶着他的腰，帮他缓缓地往下坐，就在他的呼吸已经有些困难的时候，帕西瓦尔竟然一挺腰，尽根顶了进去。

他控制不住地喊了出来，如果隔壁有人，一定会听到的。帕西瓦尔抽动起来，每一下都顶得很深，手还握着他的胯骨往下按，那根东西简直像要穿过他的喉咙，把他钉死在这男人身上。

“不行！啊……”他的声音被撞得支离破碎，狼狈极了：“你不、不该……还在发热……”

“没关系，斯卡曼德教授会照顾我的。”帕西瓦尔笃定的说，“对吗？”

他看起来根本没有想要回答，就一手握住纽特的阴茎套弄起来。下半身像一条有力刁钻的鞭子，反复在他体内最敏感的地方抽打着，他再也没法控制自己的喉咙，哭喊出声来。

过了好一会，他才发现帕西瓦尔已经不再主动顶弄了，是他自己在淫乱地起伏。帕西瓦尔只是鼓励地把手放在他的腰上，指甲轻轻划过他敏感的侧腹和后腰，另一只手闲闲地套弄着他的阴茎，像是在把玩一件属于自己的东西。

“你真美。”他郑重的说，看着纽特失焦的眼睛。

纽特完全不能理解他在说什么。他的头发像一团乱草，衬衫凌乱的披在身上，姿势还像一只特别饥渴的青蛙。

他的困惑一定是表现在脸上了，帕西瓦尔微笑了，摸了摸他的脸，懒洋洋的抽插起来，纽特起伏着配合他。

纽特先到了，他伏在帕西瓦尔的肩上，喘得像是奔跑了一整天。昨天的润滑咒一定是太过头了，大腿和股缝里流满黏滑的液体。之前的狼藉粘腻还没有清理，又被新的覆盖了。

帕西瓦尔想抽出来，纽特按住他。

“没关系，就在里面。”

他有点没力气，懒散地偏过脸去，亲了亲他的下颌。帕西瓦尔低吼一声，粗暴地翻身把他压进被子里，咬住他的嘴唇，舌头和性器分别从不同入口插进他的身体里翻搅，把他又带进一场蛮横的风暴里去。

 

“你烧成这样完全是自作自受。”纽特严肃的说。

他把帕西瓦尔塞在干净的被褥里，挥舞魔杖把他裹成一个动弹不得的被子卷。“我真不想说‘我告诉过你了’，但是……”

“也不完全是自作自受。”帕西瓦尔对他眨眨眼，难为他烧得这样高还有心情抛媚眼：“你也受了很大一部分。”

然后他期待的盯着纽特，看他的反应。

“你还指望我脸红吗？”纽特没好气的说，嗓音略微有点沙哑。“在你把能做的都对我做了一遍之后？”

帕西瓦尔想反驳纽特说他能做的还远没有做完，就被被子卷起来坐直了，纽特让布料略微松动，他好把手抽出来。然后在他膝头变出了一个小桌板，上头有一碗冒着热气的鸡汤和一块面包，又用飞来咒找了一只勺子塞在他手里。

“我以为食物是变不出来的。”帕西瓦尔傻乎乎的说。他可能的确病得有点厉害，嘴唇烧得干裂，头发凌乱，看起来十分脆弱可怜，一点也看不出之前的勇猛精进。

“是这里的老板娘给你做的。我告诉她你是个啥也不懂的美国游客。”

“为什么？”

“因为你穿着风衣在大雪里走了半个小时。除了疯子，只有说你是美国游客才能解释这种事。”

“麻鸡们的偏见太严重了。”帕西瓦尔很委屈，“我们就没有这么多针对英国人的人身攻击。”

“是吗，我不知道。”纽特说，他指挥自己的衣服一件件立正站好，接受清洁咒的洗礼，他在生活咒语上真是一把好手，“可能我的屁股有点不同意见。”

“我随时都愿意探讨‘不同意见’。”

纽特已经穿戴整齐，正在扣马甲，帕西瓦尔看着一个吻痕消失在他的衣领下，心里很是有点遗憾。

“你非得去吗？”他忧郁地说，喝掉了最后一口鸡汤。“难道那只独角兽没你帮忙就不会自己交配吗？”

“我只是去给新入保育部的学员提供建议和帮助，不是‘帮’独角兽交配。”纽特纠正他。

“而且莎莎今天可能……不会太愿意接近我。”他很不满的瞟了帕西瓦尔一眼。

帕西瓦尔知道这个问题的答案，但他就是想听纽特说出来。

“为什么？怎么会有动物不愿意接近你？”

“因为我……”纽特踌躇了，过了好久才不情不愿的开口，“我今天是‘不洁’的。”

“我会想象那个画面的，一只独角兽拒绝斯卡曼德教授的靠近，因为他衣服下的身体布满淫乱的痕迹。”

他意味深长的笑容直到纽特又羞又愤地消失在壁炉里才放下。

然后他盯着熊熊燃烧的壁炉看了很久，最终脱力的向后倒在床里，一只手盖在眼睛上。


	8. Chapter 8

莎莎的脾气坏极了，她一眼也不肯看自己的伴侣，也不让纽特接近。她喷着响鼻躲开纽特，跑到树后去，愤怒地用屁股对着他，洁白的长尾巴左右抽打。

“哦，别这样。”纽特难过的说。他想走近些查看莎莎的状态，但她左右奔突，就是不让他靠近。远处站着一群束手无策的新保育员，都用紧张又好奇的眼神盯着他们看。

他拿出几块方糖托在手里，绕过去从侧面靠近独角兽，步伐稳妥坚定：“来这里，好姑娘……”

莎莎抵不住方糖的诱惑，向着纽特走了一步，但又在他伸出的手面前扭过头去，好像看到了什么脏东西似的。

帕西瓦尔今早吻过这只手，纽特的指尖记起了被他轻轻咬噬的感觉。他背上的伤痕还没有消去，一阵阵温和的灼痛提醒着他之前都发生过什么。后穴微微肿胀着，走动起来的感觉尤其明显。

他被情人彻底的从里到外占领过了，简直找不出一块没被他抚摸过的皮肤，或是一根没被吻过的手指。独角兽对贞洁的要求世所周知，他在莎莎眼里大概污秽极了，根本不堪入目。她完全是因为跟他感情深厚，才没有立刻逃到林子里去。

“我知道，对不起。”纽特惭愧地说。把方糖放在地上，慢慢退开几步。他拖得太久了，保育员们已经窃窃私语起来，还夹杂着意有所指的笑声。他不可抑止的脸红了，又不敢回头，只好锲而不舍的盯着莎莎看。

“就给他一个机会，好吗？”他对开始吃糖的莎莎说，向那只远远看着他们的公独角兽示意，他优美健硕得像一个神话，头上长着雄壮的独角，但垂头丧气的不敢靠近。“他已经在这里徘徊几个月了，你不能总是拒绝自己的伴侣。”

莎莎喷出一个不屑的响鼻作为回答。

“你知道……”纽特压低了声音，这句话让他脸红得要滴血，但他还是坚持说完了，“那件事并没有那么坏。”

 

月痴兽的种群扩大了，需要更大的场地才能维持它们的日常活动。他在场馆里举着魔杖走来走去，小心地控制着空间延展咒的边界，给保育员们演示怎样才能安全的延展而不是撕裂空间。下午又送来了一只误踩陷阱的鹰头马身有翼兽，光是安抚它就花了两个小时。

等他把平静下来的鹰头马身有翼兽的伤口处理完毕，幻影移形回旅馆时，已经错过了晚饭。他向老板娘讨了点面包和炖菜，快速的吃完，就上了楼。他比自己以为的走得更快，于是又羞愧地逼着自己放慢脚步。背上一片模糊的灼热，让他每走一步都想起昨晚壁炉前那烫得过分的火焰。

帕西瓦尔不在房间里，比这更糟糕的是他的魔杖竟然在，像往常一样掖在他的枕头下面，露出一点柄来。

他的职位决定了他绝不是一个没有敌人的人。魔法仍然没有完全回到他身体里，不然他不会烧得这样久。纽特僵直的站在原地。他这样能去哪？谁知道他来了这？他是被强行带走的吗？

他想起他们在地窖里找到帕西瓦尔的时候的样子：满身伤痕，瘦得像一具蒙着皮肤的骷髅，他显然试过逃跑，并为此受到了严酷的惩罚。纽特把他解下来的时候他睁着眼，那双深井一样的黑眼睛看了他很久，然后终于疲倦的合上了。

那是一双知道自己命不久矣的眼睛。如果当时他没活下来，纽特就会是他见到的最后一个人。

一个可怕的问题浮现在他心里，在忒修斯冰冷的尸体躺在他面前之前，他从没想过这个问题。

他现在还活着吗？

纽特头皮发麻，全身的血都冷了，他一把抓起那根魔杖：“寻踪觅影！”

 

他在旅店底下的酒吧找到了帕西瓦尔，发现这美国人竟然在赌博。他和几个麻瓜围着一张桌子环坐，每人面前都有一小堆钱和一瓶啤酒。桌上有两个人在抽烟，烟雾缭绕里，帕西瓦尔用手肘斜倚在座位上，一手拿着扑克，悠闲的翘着二郎腿，时不时瞟一眼自己的牌，俨然一条经验丰富的老赌棍。

驱动着他的恐惧消失了，他感到一阵脱力，然后又生出一些气急败坏来。

他走到桌子边，手搭上帕西瓦尔的椅背。美国人回头看到他眼睛就亮了，“你还在这儿。”

“马上就不在了。”纽特没好气的回答，“让你在这里赌个够，好不好？”

“你说话像他老婆！”一个赌客大笑着说，“别扫兴嘛，我们正起劲呢！”

纽特现在脾气很坏，十分想咒他。帕西瓦尔感觉到了，安抚地拍拍他的手，“打完这局就走。”

他把自己面前那一小堆钱推向前去：“全押。”

他的牌友们小小的骚动了一下，“你确定吗？”

“当然。”帕西瓦尔捏了一下纽特的手，抬头看他。“赢家得到全世界。”

“但输了就一无所有了。”纽特说，“我不会帮你结账的。”

帕西瓦尔仍然看着他，眼神深切难解。

“那就一无所有。”他说。

 

帕西瓦尔显然没有用魔法，不然不会有这么一手烂得不可思议的牌。纽特站在他背后看，他的牌组离成形总是差那么一两张，于是一直被别人叫吃。

他差一张红桃J就能组成同花顺，但迟迟摸不到。眼看牌堆就要见底，牌桌边的人都兴奋起来，帕西瓦尔之前似乎赢了不少，他的那一堆钱比他们的都要多些。

剩下最后一张牌的时候他的牌友们欢呼雀跃起来，像一群聒噪的鸭子，吵得纽特心烦。但帕西瓦尔一脸淡然，好像他早知道会是这样的结局。

他耸耸肩：“大概这就是命运吧。”

他去摸那最后一张牌的时候，纽特按住了他的手。

“我可以吗？”他礼貌的询问桌上的人。

大家咕哝着表示同意，于是他伸手拿起最后一张牌，递给了帕西瓦尔。

帕西瓦尔怔怔望着他，望的时间太久了，他的牌友们不耐烦起来，催着他出牌。

“这儿就是你的结局了，美国佬！”有个人玩笑似的说。

“我心甘情愿。”帕西瓦尔回答。

他摊牌在桌面上，是一条完美的红桃同花顺。


	9. Chapter 9

他们刚进房间，帕西瓦尔就把他按在了门板上，凶狠的吻他。

“你……这个……小骗子。”他喘着粗气说，说一句话就咬一下纽特的嘴唇，像要把他吃下去。“你把那张牌变形了，是不是？”

“那张牌本来就是红桃J。”纽特镇定的说。他搂着帕西瓦尔的头，抓了满手的黑发，他都不会脱发的吗。“我不知道你在说什么……啊！”

帕西瓦尔的膝盖猛地顶进他腿间，打断了他的话。

“骗子。”他很凶的说，纽特发现皮带自己松开了，被帕西瓦尔从裤腰里抽出来。“一副牌里哪来的第二张红桃J？”

他抓着皮带犹豫了一会，还是把它扔在地上。纽特不合时宜的感到一阵失望。

“到床上去。”他的声音沙哑。“我要好好搜查你这个出千的坏家伙。”

帕西瓦尔的魔力看来是完全恢复了，床帏自发缠住了纽特的手脚，轻柔地拉开他，让他完全暴露在帕西瓦尔面前。后者只是事不关己的站在床边，用目光慢慢描摹他的全身，像艺术家在看一幅珍贵的名画。

“你真美。”他说。

“我对你的眼光深表怀疑。”纽特有点气喘的回答。他还穿着全套衣服，大衣有些脏，马甲扣得紧紧的，衬衫上有一大团恶心的暗紫色，散发出某种东西烧焦的味道，早些时候有个见习保育员把一整瓶用于治疗火龙咽喉炎的魔药泼在了上面。

帕西瓦尔摇头。“你不明白。”他说。

他坐到床边，拇指擦过纽特的下唇。然后一路往下，从中间虚虚划过他的脖子，领口，胸膛，小腹。

他的手经过的地方，扣子自动解开了，外套、马甲和衬衫像包装纸一样层层打开，把一个赤裸的纽特暴露出来，室内很温暖，但纽特在空气中颤抖。

帕西瓦尔的手划到了尽头，停住了。他把纽特的阴茎拿出来，抚弄了两下。

“如果不喜欢，随时喊停。”他说。然后他低头含住纽特，一直含到底。

他叫得太响，楼下一定听到了。纽特在帕西瓦尔放开他去漱口的时候朦朦胧胧的想。帕西瓦尔没有碰他任何其他部位，但他全身皮肤都敏感得发痛，极度渴望着触摸。

他想念了一会帕西瓦尔的手，然后突然惊慌的明白了自己到底在想什么。

这已经不再仅仅是性了，他终于意识到。帕西瓦尔在他的生命里已经留下了不可抹去的印记，当别人提到美国时，他会想到他，提到这座小镇的时候他会想到他，如果将来某个有黑眼睛的人和他说话，他知道自己一定会想到的是什么。这个男人与他的世界接合了，像是一块拼图嵌进了他的生命版图，有些词语从此与他有关，有些地方只因为他存在才能留下印象。

纽特·斯卡曼德战栗着，深深知道，从这一刻起，自己再也没法回到之前的生活了。

“在想什么？”帕西瓦尔回来了，抚摸他的肩膀，“你好冷。”

想给自己施遗忘咒。这不是个合适的回答，所以他坐起来去解帕西瓦尔的裤子：“你还没有……”

帕西瓦尔笑了，他笑起来有种特殊的况味，眼睛周围的细纹都皱起来，像囊毒豹的颈囊。“到这儿来。”他说，搂着纽特的腰把他抄起来，放在壁炉前的扶手椅上。

“我早就想这么做了。”他声音不稳的说。“从你在谈判桌上碰翻了椅子，骂奥布莱恩是头‘冥顽不灵的陆龟’开始……”

他把纽特的裤子彻底剥掉，引导着他张开两条腿，分别搭在左右扶手上。这个放荡的姿势让纽特很不安，他最脆弱的部分毫无遮掩的暴露在空气中，被炉火烤得微微发热。他很想合拢腿，但帕西瓦尔的眼神阻止了他的行动。

他着迷的看着纽特，眼睛像起了雾一样朦胧。

“我心甘情愿。”他喃喃道。

他的某个无声咒语被纽特的身体毫无疑义的接受了，可能甚至还配合得有点过于热切了，他的手刚摸到纽特的穴口，那个洞就像失禁的龙头一样流出大量黏滑的液体来，沾了他满手。帕西瓦尔发出一点惊讶的声音，纽特不知道该如何应对，只得闭起眼不去看他。

他感觉到帕西瓦尔压了上来，温暖沉重，让他有些呼吸困难。

“我想你准备好了。”他亲昵地咬着纽特的耳朵，发烫的气息喷进耳孔，把话送到他头脑最深处去，“看着我。”

纽特睁开眼的一瞬间他就插了进来，黑眼睛牢牢锁定他的脸。纽特刚要叫出声，他就凶暴地抽插起来，整根抽出又顶入，双手无情的抓住他的胯骨往下身按，像要把他穿刺在自己身上似的深深压进去。

纽特的哭喊直接破了音。他想把腿缠到对方腰上去，但帕西瓦尔抓住他的膝窝，把他推得大展开来，蛮横地冲击他的深处。他的小腿挂在扶手上，随着一下下凶狠的进攻痉挛着。帕西瓦尔并没有去费心固定他，他被顶得一直往下滑，只能紧紧搂住男人的脖子，啜泣着抱紧他，像落难的人抱住唯一的浮木，全然忘记了让他受到这般折磨的也是同一个人。

他被操射了，阴茎甚至都没被碰过一下。帕西瓦尔仍然在继续操他，节奏稳定，像是永远不会停似的。

“不行……不行了……”他无力的推拒着，模模糊糊的感觉到自己在哭。“求你了……”

帕西瓦尔抓住他的手，放在唇边用力亲吻，紧紧盯着他的脸加快了速度。他现在的样子一定狼狈极了，眼泪和涎水流了满脸，全身通红到极致了就转成苍白，然后又被操得红起来。

“帕西……”他的声音破碎嘶哑，搂着男人的脖子献上嘴唇，“帕西瓦尔……求你了……”

帕西瓦尔激烈的高潮了，他一口咬住纽特的脖颈和肩膀的交界处，顶在最深处射了出来。

窗外已经万籁俱静，炉火熊熊燃烧着，整间屋子里只有他们的喘息和木柴被烧得缓慢开裂的声音。

帕西瓦尔小心的抽出来。他彻底离开纽特身体时，后者轻微的抽搐了一下。他陷在扶手椅里，还保持着开始时帕西瓦尔把他放上去时的姿势。张着腿，膝盖无力的挂在扶手上，后穴一片狼藉的暴露着，淋淋漓漓滴着液体，大腿内侧和屁股又湿又滑，水光致致，周围的皮肤都被撞得通红。他的头像个破布娃娃一样歪着，满脸泪痕，绿眼睛漫无焦距，表情茫然得近乎天真。

帕西瓦尔伸手去擦他的脸，自己的手也有些抖。他没能控制住自己，做得太过头了，但现在后悔已经没用了。

“纽特。”他轻轻喊，“纽特？”

过了好一会儿，动物学家才慢慢转过头来看他。他眼圈通红，头发凌乱，脖颈上帕西瓦尔留下的咬痕流着血。帕西瓦尔心里一片冰凉，牛奶已经洒了，钉子已经钉下了，一切已成定局。

他自知有罪，站在原地只是绝望的等一个处决。

纽特的视线聚焦了，帕西瓦尔看到自己的影子映在那双绿眼睛里。他扯动嘴唇，竟然对他虚弱地微笑了。

“嗨，你好啊。”他轻轻的说。

 

再强的清洁咒也没办法把那把可怜的扶手椅回复原状。帕西瓦尔只好变了把新的出来。问题就在于它看起来太新了，木色光洁浅淡，与老旧的深色原物相比简直天差地远。

“老板娘不会在意自己的椅子突然变新的。”纽特劝他。他穿着睡袍，懒散的卧在床上，小口喝着一杯水。他刚看着帕西瓦尔白费力气的折腾了半个小时，试图把花纹弄得和原物完全一样。

“那就留下了我们的确报废了她的椅子的证据。我一定在哪看过这个法术……”帕西瓦尔满怀希望地抖了抖魔杖，椅子的格子纹样扭动一下，变成了歪斜的菱形。

“那就留下吧。”动物学家漫不经心地说，“我还挺喜欢这个证据的。”

帕西瓦尔回头去看他，他耸耸肩，又被肩上的伤口疼得一歪头：“就当在这里留个小小的纪念。”

“让我……”帕西瓦尔走过去，拇指轻抚那个伤口，催着它愈合，“……好了，还疼吗？”

“有点疼也没关系。”纽特说，握住他的手腕不许他再动，帕西瓦尔只好转而抚摸他的脸颊。

“我还真的有点舍不得这里。”帕西瓦尔惆怅的说。“正常的食物，柔软的床，还有赌钱的地方……”他看见纽特的表情，立刻转移话题：“……当然哪里都比不上自己的家。”

“莓莓有的时候会有点严格，和忒修斯一样，他生前把她教得太好了。”纽特安抚他，“给她点时间，她会想通的。”

帕西瓦尔露出了怀疑的表情。但纽特正抚摸着他的手腕，绿眼睛向上看着他。

这种时候只有一个答案是合适的。

“当然。”他说，俯身去亲吻动物学家，后者仰起脸回应他。

“我也很期待。”


	10. Chapter 10

他在自己的公寓中，落地窗里曼哈顿流光溢彩的天际线在黑暗中向远方延伸，千万盏明亮的灯光投在云里，反射下来照亮了蜿蜒的海岸线。

纽特被他压在窗户上，套着他的衬衫，赤裸的下半身被他掌握着，一下下撞进去。屋里很静，只有肉体拍打的水声，纽特的倒影在窗户上皱眉，紧紧咬着嘴唇，好像他无法决定那是欢愉还是痛苦。帕西瓦尔扳过他的脸来接吻，他发出猫一样轻微的叫声，半心半意的回应着。

他的腰已经软了，手按在玻璃上打滑，五条长长的湿迹划过远方刚竣工的帝国大厦。帕西瓦尔把他翻过来，抬起他一条腿缠在腰上，重新插进去。纽特发出一点呛水似的声音，紧紧搂住了他的脖子。他半阖着眼，侧脸被灯光勾勒出来，睫毛上挂着一滴摇摇欲坠的泪。

他本来两条腿站着都费劲，现在只剩单腿支撑，就抖得更加厉害。帕西瓦尔干脆把他整个人抱起来顶在落地窗上，仰头去咬他的喉咙。纽特要躲，他微微松手他的身体就沉下来，结结实实地坐在他的阴茎上。他看着纽特张开嘴，却没能叫出声，他的头无力的向后仰，脖子暴露出来供帕西瓦尔尽情享用。

纽特被他放在床上的时候已经射过一回了，一双长腿仍然紧紧夹着他的腰。帕西瓦尔小心地把他摘下来，诱导着他将腿屈起，向两边尽量大的打开。纽特温顺地任他摆弄，那双绿眼睛始终半闭着，只在他重新插进来的时候睁大了一瞬，又颤抖着合上，眼角流出泪来。

帕西瓦尔俯身去吻他潮湿的眼角，“嘘，嘘……怎么了？难受吗？”

纽特闭着眼睛摇头，他陷在丝绸床单里的样子格外美丽，像是一具苍白的神像，天生就该被华贵的事物包裹围绕。但这神像此刻在他身下大张着腿，任他予取予夺。帕西瓦尔想称赞他的美，张口出来的却是另一句话。

“我爱你。”他说，自己都被吓住了。

他几乎从不对人说爱，但这句话出口他就明白这是自己真正想说的。不是你真美、我一直忘不了你、你看书的样子很诱人或是你喜欢纽约吗之类的废话。那些话都只是围绕着一个概念的边缘旋舞的飞蛾，就像一个咒语可以有许多名字，但挥舞魔杖念出来的时候，全天下的巫师说的都是同一句话。

“我爱你。”他吻过纽特的眼角、颧骨、鼻梁和嘴唇，试图把舌尖往里探，但那洁白的齿列不肯为他开启。他抬头去看他，纽特·斯卡曼德露出为难的表情，就像收到一封寄错了地址的信。

“你找错人了。”他轻轻的说，然后消失在他怀里。

帕西瓦尔猛然睁开眼睛。

他还在斯卡曼德的宅子里，但已经不在那张沾过呕吐物的床上了。纽特让小精灵把侧卧收拾了出来，让他搬了进去。莓莓对此极其不满，但她似乎不能违抗主人的直接命令，只能恨恨地把一套床品丢在房间里。

如果不考虑那破了一个洞（看起来很像是被故意划破的）的被子，这间侧卧是一个相当舒适的地方。有着一张坚固优质的双人床，雕花的床头柜，贴着入时的墙纸，靠近窗子的地方有一张写字台，台灯边上有一叠稿纸，画着他不认识的神奇动物的身体部件，边上写着密密麻麻的注释，是他熟悉的潦草字迹。

帕西瓦尔想象着纽特伏在桌子上，在灯光下奋笔疾书赶稿的样子，写不出来的时候他就叼着笔沉思，牙咬得笔管吱吱作响。写完了他就穿过那扇门，回到主卧的大床上去，钻回忒修斯的身边，他会展开手臂把他搂进怀里，自然得就像已经这样做了一辈子……

等他发觉的时候，他已经盯着那扇小门看了好一会了。侧卧和主卧通过这扇门相连，有些时候纽特会穿过门来找他，有些时候不会。

“我觉得自己像一条被你驯熟了的老狗。”他有一次对纽特说，从背后抱着他，下巴搁在他肩膀上。

“每天都眼巴巴的盯着那扇门，希望主人下一刻就会开门进来……但那扇门总也不开。”他有一搭没一搭的搔着纽特的腹部，后者笑着推他的手。

“我明明每天都来的。”

“皇恩浩荡啊。”帕西瓦尔伤心的说，迅速进入了深宫怨妇的角色：“但哪天陛下不喜欢我了可怎么办？我都这把年纪了，可是耽误不起了。”

除了撬锁的那一次，他再也没进过主卧。纽特总是独自睡在里面，如果帕西敲门，他就穿过小门到侧卧来与他相会，但从来也没给他开过主卧的门。连那扇小门在不用的时候，都是从主卧那边锁死的。

这么想来他的确很像皇帝的情妇，被养在宫里一处僻静的地方，陛下想起他的好了就穿过密道来见他，第二天醒来的时候被衾冰冷，皇帝已经走了，只留下他一个人黯然神伤，等着下一次的雨露恩泽。

他想到忒修斯在战壕里和他抽着烟说起弟弟的样子，表情柔和得傻乎乎的，很是被他嘲笑过一番。他当时永远不会想到，自己有一天会住在他的卧室旁边，发愁忒修斯的宝贝弟弟怎么还不来临幸他。

主卧那张大床固定的一侧有睡过的痕迹，他撬锁时见到过。想来纽特是只睡那半边的。他习惯了身边有另一个人的存在，哪怕单独睡也下意识的留出半张床来。

那半张床始终属于忒修斯而不是他。这个男人已经死了五年，但是在那间房子里，纽特仍然像对待生者一样给他留着位置。他们出生就在一起了，如果不是忒修斯的死，也还会一直这样下去。早上纽特去保育所照顾动物，忒修斯钻进壁炉上班，晚上莓莓给他们送上精美的餐点，睡前会有自然而然的性和很多亲吻，周末忒修斯兴致勃勃地打理他的花园和橘子树，挥舞着魔杖修剪树篱，而纽特在屋里赶稿，偶尔问小精灵要一杯茶……

他没有嫉妒的资格，但他嘴里像吞了毒药一样发苦。

天已经亮了，他穿衣起床，小精灵不肯给他洗衣服，他只好自己用清洁咒解决问题，次数多了领子上起了毛边，扎得脖子发痒。

他在后院找到了纽特，他正打磨着一段大腿粗的竹子。他用魔杖在竹节上钻出许多孔来，每一节的孔洞大小都不尽相同。

“鸟食器。”他看到帕西瓦尔好奇的眼神，简短的解释道。

“这个冬天太冷了，鸟儿很难找到食物，有许多会因此冻毙。”他在每一节里灌上混合的谷物，用魔杖指挥着竹筒挂在一棵矮树的树枝上，“哪怕就是这么一点食物，也够许多鸟儿熬过这个冬天了。”

“像乌鸫这样大一点的鸟很霸道。”他用手比划着，“有它们占着进食口，知更鸟、蓝山雀和煤山雀之类的小鸟是没法吃到东西的。所以要有一些只能让小型鸟儿探进去的孔洞，这样才能保证它们……”

他的话被帕西瓦尔吞进口中，他捧着纽特的脸，长久地吻他，直到两人都要窒息了才放开。

“总之。”纽特小声说，他满脸通红，嘴唇泛着水光，帕西瓦尔没忍住又啄了一下。“这个喂食器对很多没法安全越冬的鸟类是很重要的。”

“知道有人会关心小鸟怎么过冬，对我的灵魂也很重要。”他温和的说，握起纽特冰冷的手亲吻，黑眼睛一眨不眨的看着他：“非常、非常重要。”

“早饭准备好了，小斯卡曼德主人！”莓莓在门口尖利的叫道。

他已经能比较平静的面对自己那两片焦糊发黑的吐司了，但纽特看了看自己面前一大盘标准的英式早餐，皱着眉转向小精灵。

“这不是待客之道，莓莓。”

“我不知道您在说什么，小斯卡曼德主人。”莓莓带着一种挑衅的神情答道，“如果格雷夫斯先生觉得我做得不够好，可以把我的头塞进烧热的烤箱里去。”

纽特不太会和人争执，和家养小精灵也一样，所以他只是沉默地把自己和帕西瓦尔的盘子换了一下。帕西瓦尔还没来得及阻止他，他就在焦吐司上抹了点覆盆子酱，吃了起来。

这个举动简直撕碎了小精灵的心，她那灯泡大的眼睛里立刻就充满了泪水。

“小——小斯卡曼德主人！”她抽噎着说，“您不能——不能做这样的事情！”

“我看不出来为什么不能。”纽特说。

“让主人吃这种——这种——食物！”她好像找不到一个足够恶毒的形容词来描述那盘子里的东西，只能拼命的抓自己的脸，“哦，我算什么家养小精灵！”

“我禁止你惩罚自己。”纽特说，“而且我希望你对客人好一点。”

小精灵不再抓自己的脸，很可怜的哭泣起来，她的独手捂不住整张脸，只能用自己的茶壶套不断擦眼泪。纽特咬了咬牙，转向帕西瓦尔。“你想和我一起去前院吗？”他故作平静地问，“那株铁线莲该修剪了。”

他们给那株铁线莲施了咒立停，前一刻还在盛开的花朵立刻就簌簌下落，像一场紫色的瀑布。花落尽了铁丝一般的藤条就暴露出来，已经干枯了，像渔网一样盘根错节地绕在门廊上。

纽特把那些干枯的藤条齐根剪断，帕西瓦尔把它们从廊柱上扯下来，丢到堆肥堆里去。

“它的根系在冬天是需要休眠的。”纽特说，“铁线莲只有好好的休养一个冬天，来年才会开得好。这一棵的生命几乎要被耗干了，大概用魔法才能救回来……”

他给那株铁线莲的根部附近埋上一点月痴兽的粪便，直起身来摘掉手套。

“这下不用给它下麻瓜驱逐咒了。”他很满意，“隔壁太太会开心的发现，她邻居的花园里也没什么可看的东西了。”

“也许你仍然该留着那个咒语。”帕西瓦尔严肃的说，“她可能会看到其他不想看到的东西的。”

他在门口下了一个麻瓜驱逐咒，回头抓住纽特，用力吻了他。

 

他们从前院回家的时候，小精灵在门口迎接他们。她显然好好的大哭了一场，大眼睛红通通的，更加凸出了。

“对——对不起，小斯卡曼德主人，格雷夫斯先生。”她谦卑的说，“请原谅我的无礼。”

纽特和他对看一眼，都有些吃惊。

“没关系。”沉默了一阵后帕西瓦尔说，小精灵的忏悔有些突然，但他决定既往不咎，“只要我的晚饭里有面包就行。”

“您真是太仁慈了。”她夸张地对帕西瓦尔鞠了一躬，然后转向纽特，“前些日子有您的包裹，您一直没回来，莓莓就擅自拆开了……”

她扭着衣角，定定地看着纽特，“请原谅莓莓吧。”

“不要挂心这种小事，你本来就有资格检查进入这栋房子的每一件物品。”纽特轻松的说，往屋里走去，“包裹里是什么东西？”

他刚走进起居室就僵住了，向后退了一步，嘴唇颤抖着，脸上完全失去了血色。

帕西瓦尔警觉起来，“怎么了？”他问，“是什么东西？”

“莓莓把他挂起来了，在他最喜欢的位置。”小精灵说，她现在听起来一点也不谦卑了，语调冷得像冰。

“希望大斯卡曼德主人会满意。”

帕西瓦尔走进起居室，也顿住了。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德的画像挂在屋子正中间，从壁炉上方静静地凝视着他们。


	11. Chapter 11

等到最初的那阵震惊过去，帕西瓦尔才发现那张画反常的地方。里面的人像和麻鸡画作一样，是静止不动的。画里的忒修斯保持着双手插兜的动作，蓝眼睛静静的望着虚空。

“大斯卡曼德主人指定了您做启封人。”莓莓高举起一封信，上面印着魔法部的蜡封。

纽特接过信封的手有些不稳，他脸色过于苍白了，帕西瓦尔扶住他的肩膀，纽特立刻求救似的靠向他，然后又重新逼着自己站直。

啪的一声蜡封裂开了，声音很轻，但在场的每个人都觉得这太响了。纽特取出一张信纸打开，上面只有一句话，是忒修斯工整的笔迹。

“按你喜欢的方式回忆我。”

“魔法画作完成的时候由本人注入一点灵魂，他去世后，亲朋好友依次对画像注入与他有关的记忆。”莓莓说，“但那点魔力是远远不够的，只有本人生前指定的人注入大量魔力和全部对他的记忆和爱，才能完全将画像唤醒。”

“画中人的主要性格和记忆都将来自这个人。所以那一定得是最了解他的人，也会是最爱他的人。因为没有足够的爱，是无法唤醒画像的。”莓莓梦幻般的呓语着。

“灵魂可以留下，但生命只有爱才能给予。”

当然会是纽特，他们从出生就在一起，直到忒修斯死亡前的最后一天都不曾分开。他压住心中那股沉重的苦涩，走上前去。

“我对这老伙计的记忆还挺多的。”他故作轻松的说，掏出魔杖来。“咒语是什么？”

一直到他完成注入，纽特都没有抬头。他垂眼看着那张信纸，好像在用目光描摹忒修斯的每一个笔划。

“小斯卡曼德主人，小斯卡曼德主人。”莓莓轻轻地呼唤着他，用那只独臂拽纽特的衣摆。她的主人震了一下，缓缓放低了信纸。

她仰着尖尖的脸，巨大的眼睛水汪汪的，期待地看着他。

“大斯卡曼德主人还在等您呢。”她轻声说。

纽特好像仍然身处梦中，只是无意识地跟随着她的声音行动。他机械的拔出魔杖，指向画框。

“快念咒语啊，小斯卡曼德主人。”莓莓催促着。她抓着纽特的衣摆，激动得坐立不安，一会看看纽特，一会看看画像。

纽特只是静止在那里，像一架停摆的机器。他好像不肯低头面对小精灵的眼神，也不愿看帕西瓦尔，于是只能看着前方，那里本来是一面空旷的墙，挂上了画框，立刻显得拥挤起来，忒修斯静止的蓝色眼珠正从那里凝望着他。

他打了个寒战，像是被人攻击了一样踉跄着退后，魔杖放低下来。

“我——我不能。”他挣开帕西瓦尔试图扶他的手，“我需要……需要一点空间。”

“纽特。”帕西瓦尔想要靠近他，但他步步后退，眼神像一个穷途末路的逃犯。

“别。”他挣扎着说，“请不要……”

他没说完剩余的话就幻影移形了，接着帕西瓦尔听见楼上关门落锁的声音。

他知道那是一扇坚不可摧的黑胡桃木门，把手铸成了狮子的形状，随时准备着，要和敢于闯入的人决一死战。


	12. Chapter 12

纽特没有在午餐的时候出现。下午茶的时候也没有。小精灵给他提供了三明治和一碗汤，并不丰盛，但比起之前的东西来，这几乎是一顿正常的工作餐了。

如果他还有心思吃的话。

整个下午帕西瓦尔都留在起居室里，喝一杯淡得像水的茶。他并不喜欢茶，只是觉得此时手里应当拿个杯子。壁炉被烧得很旺，隔一段时间就会有一根原木离开柴堆，自发的扑进火焰里去。他看过了三根木头的自杀行为，才攒起力量望向那幅画。 

一张精细的画像是每个傲罗入职后都会领到的一项福利，帕西瓦尔自己也有一张，存在MACUSA的档案馆里。英美魔法部在这件事上倒是出奇的一致。

巫师之间的战斗有时尸骨无存，有时秘不可宣，而一幅精美装裱的油画常常就是傲罗们的亲人能拿到的最后一件关于他的东西。

画上的忒修斯还很年轻，更接近帕西瓦尔刚认识他的时候。他棕色的卷发梳向脑后，穿着正装，一只手插在裤兜里，表情是一种礼貌的平静。但帕西瓦尔知道，当忒修斯作出这个表情的时候，他就已经很不耐烦了。好面子的英国人。画师大概让他站了很久，他看到忒修斯重心微微向后，靠在大理石台面上，右手被身体挡住了，只能看到一个撑着台面的手肘。帕西瓦尔猜那只手里是握着魔杖，他自己画的时候就握着，哪怕是一张画，他也希望自己不要手无寸铁。

但这只有等忒修斯活动起来后才能知道了。

纽特做了正确的决定，他想。在那样悲恸惊讶的时候注入记忆，他可能会得到一个胡言乱语的情人，或是疯疯癫癫的哥哥。两个都一样。他靠在扶手椅里，盯着忒修斯凝固的表情。你会说什么呢？他不出声地问忒修斯，在看到纽特这样难过的时候？

这不是一个合适的时机，也不是合适的地点。但他脑海中浮现出的却是纽特在壁炉前哭着叫他名字，求他快点的样子。忒修斯要是知道会怎么想呢，他咬牙咽下这个想法，他有多卑鄙才会在脑海里挑衅一个已经死去的老友。

“我爱他。”他突然没头没脑的对忒修斯说，站起来面对着画框，“我知道在你记忆里我也不是什么好东西……但我是认真的。我想结束他的痛苦，想让他不再因为你如此心碎。也许这需要很长的时间，毕竟你不是一个能轻易摆脱掉的家伙。”

一个认知突然击中了他，像一句箴言劈开了他的脑海。在此之前，甚至连他自己都不知道帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯还会生出这种想法。他嘲笑过许多这样的人，也决心自己绝不会成为其中的一员。

他曾经是多么无知和愚蠢啊。

“我想要他幸福。”他低低地说，“哪怕那个人不是我也可以……当然是我最好。”他咧嘴笑了一下，“纽特当然值得最好的。”

如果忒修斯在场，可能会为这句话里的厚颜无耻揍他的。但他只是站在那儿，眼里的蓝色颜料干涸凝结。

晚饭的时候纽特下来了，他的衣服还有早上干活时沾上的泥土，但那已经不是早上的他了。他像是害了一场大病，苍白的颧骨突出，绿眼睛藏在深陷的眼窝里。他沿着楼梯一步步走下来，瘦削的手搭在栏杆上，手指依次滑过光滑的木料。

帕西瓦尔疾步走过去，捧起他的脸，他像死人一样冰冷，脸颊和额头都是潮湿的冷汗。

“无情的路易斯啊。”他吓坏了，“出了什么事？你还好吗？”

纽特抬手握住他的手腕，他的手也是冰冷的。他的眼睛缓缓的聚焦在帕西瓦尔脸上，几乎是贪婪的看着他。帕西瓦尔揽住他，把他带到壁炉边，安置在扶手椅里的时候他没有反抗。帕西瓦尔把杯子递给他，他像是已经干渴了几个月似的喝起来，很快杯子就见了底。

帕西瓦尔用无声咒给他续满清水，他接过去点了一下，把水变成了白兰地，喝了很大一口，呛咳起来，背弓得像一只沸水中的虾。帕西瓦尔赶紧打了个响指让杯子消失，抚着他的背，又忧虑地去探他的额头。他伸手的时候纽特像小动物似的靠过去，在他的手心里渐渐安静下来。

“到底怎么了？”他半跪在纽特面前问，在心中寻找着最可能的答案。“是有关动物的事吗？”

纽特垂头望着他，像第一次见面那样上下打量着他。他看过帕西瓦尔的脸，又伸手摸他的肩膀，像个裁缝似的用手丈量着他。

帕西瓦尔捉住他的手，心里愈发不安起来，“纽特？”他亲吻他的指尖，“发生什么了？有什么我能做的吗？”

他感到纽特的视线越过他的肩膀，往壁炉望去，看到忒修斯的画像他就剧烈地哆嗦了一下，抽回了手。

“你可以为我做一件事。”他很轻很轻的说，像是有一条火龙正睡在他旁边，他不愿惊动它。

“任何事。”帕西瓦尔许诺道，他的情人明显处在极度的不安中，但他不知道为什么。

很久很久的沉默。整栋房子安静极了，只能听到两人呼吸的声音。忽然有一点拖曳的动静，是一根劈好的原木飞起来，哗啦一声投进了火焰。

纽特静静的望着那根新木柴被火焰迅速的点燃，吞噬。

“一切都结束了。”他终于开口了，表情渺远，像是望着帕西瓦尔身后很远处的东西。

“请离开这里。”

帕西瓦尔发觉自己很难理解他的话。“什么？”他问道，站起来面对着纽特。

然后他又傻乎乎的加了一句。

“为什么？”

纽特没有答话，他颤抖的发顶对着帕西瓦尔，人却不抬头，只是盯着那根熊熊燃烧、已经开始发红龟裂的木柴。

他可能是太迟钝了，现在才后知后觉的醒悟过来。

“是因为画像吗？”他不可置信地问。“你打算和这幅画像过一辈子吗？”

他的情人没有承认也没有否认，他望着忒修斯的画像，画像也沉默地回看他。火光猎猎，他的眼睛一片空茫。

“您的东西收拾好了，格雷夫斯先生。”一个尖细的声音甜甜的说。

莓莓出现在楼梯尽头，她今天没有穿那件天鹅绒的茶壶套，换了一件绸子的，布料流水一样闪闪发亮。帕西瓦尔的箱子稳稳地浮在她的身边，她的悬停魔法真是炉火纯青。

她举起那只独臂指向帕西瓦尔，他猛地被一股大力推着向后退去。他想反抗，但家养小精灵的魔法与他所知的任何一种都不一样，她的魔法如同与天地俱在，完美地束缚着他，他甚至连一根手指都没法挪动。

她小小的身子步步向前，帕西瓦尔不由自主的随着她的移动后退，直到背撞到了门口的衣帽架才停下。

大门轰然洞开，风雪呼啸着冲进门廊。而他被一步步逼退进风雪里。

“再见，格雷夫斯先生。”小精灵说。她第一次真心实意地对着帕西瓦尔微笑了，小小的嘴咧开，几乎笑到了耳根。

“祝您有一个愉快的晚上。”

门关上了，他站在雪地里，还穿着衬衫和马甲。箱子在他脚边砰然落地，还带着火炉旁木柴燃烧的清香。


	13. Chapter 13

在一个无星无月的深夜里，神奇动物保育所的侧门猛地打开了。一群巫师沿着漆着绿色箭头的急救通道疾行。领头人经过的地方灯光依次亮起，一个透明的红色水球被下属们悬在半空中，跟着他向前漂浮。

那水球里装着的生物一动不动。它有一条长得出奇的尾巴，有气无力的垂着，血雾一丝丝在它周围晕开，鱼尾前面竟然是半个人身，肌肉结实，锐利的指尖连着坚韧的蹼。它紧闭着眼睛，随着巫师们的魔杖起伏在水球里浮浮沉沉。

任谁都看得出这条人鱼受了严重的伤，如果它还没有死，那也离死不远了。

两个保育员推着巨大的水槽接应他们，那个水球被丢进去后立刻化开了，血雾弥散，整个水槽都迅速的变红。保育员们一刻也不敢停，推着水槽向医疗翼冲去。

“小心点，这东西很危险。”一个傲罗阴郁的说。

“它刚才还差点把我的脑袋咬下来。”另一个人同意道，“这人鱼未免太凶悍了，根本不像童话里描述的小美人。”

“因为它们本来就不是。”一个镇静的声音接口道，“它们是野性的造物，要与无休止的激流和鲨鱼搏斗，才能挣来一点活命的海域。你怎么能指望它们……”

他们的所长很少在说到神奇动物的时候卡壳，于是这一次连保育员都意外地看着他泥塑木雕一样站在原地，张了张嘴，好像试图找回自己的舌头。

“你好啊，小斯卡曼德所长。”一个年长些的红头发傲罗乐呵呵地招呼他。“这么晚还没回家啊？”

“没回呢，一直等着你们。”所长几乎是下意识的回答道，他眨了眨眼睛，认出这个傲罗来：“晚上好，韦斯莱先生。”

“我不在意它是什么东西，或是住在哪。”领头的傲罗说话了，他的声音冷硬、不近人情，像一把利刃切断了他们的对话。“我要它活着，而且要知道它和它的族群为什么在狩猎巫师。”他挥舞魔杖，让那具毫无生气的人鱼身体浮上水面。

“越快越好。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯补充道。

他面无表情，漆黑的眼睛里还带着战斗之后的狂怒。这是一个习惯了发号施令的男人，每一句话都要求着别人的遵从。他的魔力无所顾忌的辐射向周围，刺得保育员们脸颊发痛。

也许是因为人鱼的血腥味过于浓重，他们的所长先反应了过来，“手术室。”他简短地说，边挽袖子边往一间双开门的屋子里走，保育员们急急地推着水槽跟在他身后。

他甚至没有多和他们说一句话就把门关上了，傲罗们面面相觑。

领队的格雷夫斯并没有参与他们的眼神交流，他挥了一下魔杖，在墙边变出两排长凳，率先坐了下来。傲罗们纷纷学他的样。

美国很少会派职位这么高的傲罗来交流，魔法部简直不知道拿他怎么办才好，他们给了他一张傲罗办公室最好的桌子，并且开始举行长长的会议决定他的职位和称谓。

但格雷夫斯似乎并不是一个爱在办公室里处理文书的人，来魔法部的第二天他就带上一支小队出任务去了，留下一张空荡荡的桌子在傲罗办公室的正中央。他很快就凭着强悍的实力赢得了年轻傲罗们的敬仰，他们愿意跟着他出任务——跟着他，每个人都能全须全尾的回来。

如果硬要说他作为一个魔法部员工有什么不好的地方，那大约就是他不喜欢家养小精灵这件事了。格雷夫斯对家养小精灵简直是深恶痛绝，他拒绝小精灵整理他的桌子或是抛光他的魔杖，也从来不吃茶水间总会自动添满的小饼干。这伤透了小精灵们的心，他们提到格雷夫斯时，总是用“那个人”来指代。

“我们不搞家养小精灵那一套。”他会耸耸肩回答。“我喜欢自己泡茶，咖啡更好，谢谢你。”

除了工作，他和任何人都没有交集，也拒绝和同事去酒吧“联络感情”，下了班他就在壁炉排队，匆匆念出一个地名，然后消失在绿色的火光里。

“难怪他会被人冒名顶替。”茶水间里有人翻着白眼说，“如果格林德沃现在扮成他的模样，我也不会发觉的。”

手术室的灯光熄灭的时候，天边已经泛起了一线鱼肚白。保育所的所长走出来，摘掉口罩，疲惫的叹了一口气。

傲罗们的领队第一个站了起来，速度快得超乎想象：“那畜生怎样了？”

“她会活下来的。”所长答道，他没有看格雷夫斯，而是去看他身后那些年轻的傲罗，带着一种疲惫又警觉的表情。“你们要对她做什么？她受了伤，非常虚弱……”

“它能说话吗？”格雷夫斯粗暴的打断他，“我们赶时间。”

“她不会说人类的话。”所长回答，“只会说人鱼语。她是深海种，和淡水湖里的不一样，有很重的口音。”

格雷夫斯回过头扫视自己的下属们：“有谁会说人鱼语？”

傲罗们纷纷摇头。他又回头问所长：“它能听懂人类的话吗？”

“可以，但她现在不能……等等！”他快步跟上绕过他就要往里走的格雷夫斯，“你们现在不能惊动她！她受了很重的伤，正处在严重的应激反应中，再贸然受刺激有可能会死的！”

“只是几个是或否的问题。”格雷夫斯随口应付道，脚下不停。他不看斯卡曼德所长，也不在意下属们是否跟上。他好像不关心任何事，眼里只有那扇双开门。

他走近时大门轰然洞开，光明海潮般向外倾泻。他径直走进去，一路上零散的手术器材和横七竖八的手术台纷纷向两边滑开给他让道。他在治疗室正中四下打量，“那人鱼呢？”

“她现在很虚弱，不能回答你的问题。”所长冷冷的回答，他也有些冒火了，“我不会让你们打扰她的。”

格雷夫斯没理他，拔出魔杖丢在空中。

“给我指路。”

魔杖漂浮着，转了两三圈后晃晃悠悠的指向所长的方向。他背后有一扇不起眼的小门，门口拖曳的水渍还闪着微光。

格雷夫斯走上前的时候所长一把抓住了他的肩膀，声音紧绷：“我并不想事态这样发展。别逼我做这个。”

格雷夫斯漆黑的眼睛看着他，像鲨鱼那样漠无感情。所长不知不觉松开了手，被格雷夫斯拨到一边。

“那就别挡在我的路上。”他说。

他挥挥手，小门的锁咔哒一声跳开了。傲罗们鱼贯而入。

四壁消失了，他们站在一片海湾里。石灰岩的岩叶像一把利刃直插入海，层云低垂，在极远处与汹涌澎湃的海面合成一体般起伏着。岸边一个巨大的海水池与海面平齐，每次潮水扑上来，都会给池子里留下些新鲜的海水。

那人鱼正在池子里，它的每一个伤口都被谨慎的处理过了，用亲水的材料包裹着，它看起来仍然是苍白的，但显然已经没有了性命之虞。它靠在池壁上，正在慢慢的吃一条鱼。

格雷夫斯站住了，举起魔杖。

“荧光闪烁。”他说，看见杖头如约亮了起来，才继续向前走去。傲罗们奇怪的互看一眼，紧紧跟上他。

那人鱼看见他就扔掉了鱼，它上半身紧绷，尖锐的耳鳍在青灰的脸侧张开，对他们露出满口尖牙，嘶嘶地咆哮起来。

格雷夫斯冷酷地打量着它。

“把它带走。”他说。“这是重要证物。”

“她是一个生命，不是你的‘证物’。”所长冷冷的说。他站在池子前与格雷夫斯对峙，一根伤痕累累的白蜡木魔杖握在手里。他真的生气了，绿眼睛闪着铁一样的光辉，这是他认准了一件事的表情，任谁也不能动摇他的决定。

“她恢复健康前哪也不会去。”他说，人鱼在他身后游弋着，偶尔露出一道青灰色的背鳍。

格雷夫斯抬起了魔杖，“让开。”

傲罗们互看了一眼，最年长的韦斯莱有点犹豫的走上前去：“斯卡曼德所长是我们最好的神奇动物学家，我们一向相信他对神奇动物的判断。”

他们的领队没有放低魔杖，连眼睛都没有眨一下。这个美国人从来不是会被说情动摇的人。他又对小斯卡曼德做了个安抚的手势，但他像没看到似的盯着格雷夫斯，杖尖丝毫不动。

老韦斯莱有些急了，忒修斯还是他的队长时，就不止一次的提过自己的弟弟在关键问题上有多么顽固，他现在算是亲眼见识到了。

袭击傲罗的罪名是很大的，冷酷的格雷夫斯可不是他好说话的哥哥。他总不能让忒修斯唯一的弟弟进阿兹卡班。

“纽特！”他叫他的名字，“纽特！把魔杖放下！”

“这只生物和它的同族杀了两个巫师。”格雷夫斯开口了，他的声音冰冷，带着金属般的回响，如果法律本身会说话，大概就是这样的声音。“它的同族都死了，这是唯一活着的一只，它需要被带回去质询，我们需要情报。”

“你们可以等她康复了再来。”纽特固执的回答，他面对着五个傲罗，仍然不肯放下魔杖。“她现在不能移动。”

“我更希望永远都不用再来这儿。”格雷夫斯回答，他似乎已经失去了耐心，向前走去。

他这话一出口，保育所所长的脸就变得苍白，他好像站不稳似的在格雷夫斯面前后退了一步，但魔杖仍然指着他的胸膛。

“别逼我。”他低声说，“她需要休养和食物，……求你了。”

格雷夫斯竟然真的停下了，他的魔杖略微放低，表情晦涩难测。

两人隔着礁石对立，海涛一刻不停的拍打着，雪白的浪花一波波扑进纽特脚下的海水池里。他看见格雷夫斯停下了，松了一口气。

“人鱼大多数时候不是危险的生物。”他向他们解说道，又往后退了一点让自己在池边站稳，“只要群落不受到威胁，他们就是非常温和的海洋生物，但如果他们认定你对人鱼群落甚或他们的亲人有危险……”

他的话头突然断了，惊讶地低头去看自己的脚。

一只有着锐利指甲的手正握在他的脚踝上，指间有青灰色的硬蹼。

格雷夫斯的施咒速度快极了，但还是没能赶上一条水中的人鱼。哗啦一声水花暴溅，动物学家几乎是在一眨眼间就被拖了下去，他的魔杖脱手掉在礁石上，一个大浪拍来，那轻便的木棍就不见了踪影。

傲罗们赶到池边时正值又一个大浪拍到，白浪堆雪一样盖住了水面。格雷夫斯举起一只手制止他们施咒，没有清晰的视野，咒语很可能造成误伤。

“纽特！”老韦斯莱在池边焦急的喊，“纽特！梅林啊！你这个白痴！”

傲罗们召来附近的礁石，在池子前堆起一道半人高的堤。后来的浪越不过那道石墙，只能悻悻地退去。没有了大浪拍打，白色的泡沫渐渐消失，他们终于能够看到黑色的水面了。

格雷夫斯一直若有所思的盯着泡沫，但这时他脸色突然变了。

“冰冻咒，所有人！”他喊道，“马上！”

就在傲罗们开始对水面施咒时，池子里的一蓬血云终于娓娓升起，把剩余的泡沫染出了粉红色。

冰花从池子的边缘开始，迅速向中间蔓延，水面上纷纷涌起冰凌，又立刻被低温凝固。冬天在几秒内来到了，这座海水池正在飞快地变成一个巨大的冰块。

傲罗们施咒的同时格雷夫斯动手了，他独自一人站在岸边，外周冻结的池水像一块正在脱模的冰糕似的，随着他的魔杖缓缓升起。

就在这渐渐成形的巨大冰块即将完全脱出池子的时候，一声巨响从侧边传来。人鱼如同一颗炮弹那样撞破了最薄弱的侧边冰面，向大海游去。它行动的样子根本不像一条鱼，长长的尾巴在地上像蛇一样游动，绕过石堤飞快地向波涛滑行而去。

“它要跑了！”老韦斯莱惊恐的喊道。

它仍然没有放弃自己的猎物，尖锐的爪子深深扣进动物学家的背后，把他像一只血肉做的袋子一样提在手里。傲罗们射出密集的咒语，但纽特显然把它治疗得太好了，它左躲右闪，简直是在咒语的光雨里穿行，偶尔有几个击中它的咒语也被那坚韧的青色皮肤弹开，这生物对魔法的抵抗超出想象。他们几乎是眼睁睁的看着它带着纽特滑向波涛，水已经淹过了它的蛇尾。它俯下身，马上就要随着下一波浪涛游走了……

“阿瓦达索命。”一个声音清晰的说。

一道绿光闪过，准确的打在人鱼的背上。能穿越一切防御的不可饶恕咒没有让他失望，人鱼连挣扎都没挣扎一下就倒下了，有力的蛇尾松弛了，像一条烂麻绳那样被浪涛冲刷着，青灰的尸体搁浅在沙滩上。

傲罗们惊恐的看向格雷夫斯，他举着魔杖，神色不动的走到那死去的人鱼身边，把它踢得翻转过来，它的利爪仍然插在纽特身体里，后者脸色苍白，他伸手去摸他的脖子，摸到了微弱跳动的脉搏。

如果他冷静的表情破碎了那么一刻，也没有一个人看见。他挥了一下魔杖，齐腕切下了人鱼的手爪，让它仍留在纽特的身体里，尽可能的堵住血流。他把昏迷不醒的纽特扶起来，让他的额头靠在自己的肩膀上。

“来圣芒戈找我。”他说。带着动物学家消失了。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
“你知道你为什么在这里吗？”

“我在这里是为了回应关于魔咒管理条例第四条第一款。”

“你对英国的法律条款很熟悉吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

“毕竟我在英国有很多个漫长的夜晚要打发，手头又只有一本法典。”

“那我就不绕圈子了。你的魔杖在三月二号的晚上发出了一个不可饶恕咒，你知情吗？”

“是的。”

“你能说出是哪个咒语吗？”

“索命咒。我发出了一个索命咒。”

房间里一片模糊的惊呼，然后又沉寂下去。

“它命中目标了吗？”

“是的。”

“这是不可饶恕咒中最恶毒的一个，发出它可导致对方立刻、无可挽回的死亡。你知情吗？”

“是的，我完全知情。”

“索命咒需要有很强的法力，以及同样强烈的杀死对方的意愿，才能发出，你同意这个说法吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

“我同意。”

“你的魔杖以前用出过索命咒吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

“这根魔杖？”一点嘲讽的笑声。

“很多次。每个不可饶恕咒它都用过，毕竟它曾经在格林德沃手上呆过。”

这个名字在房间里引发了一阵很厉害的骚动，法官不得不用力敲了一下锤子。

“肃静！”他喊道，又转向台下坐着的男人，“你认为这根曾被格林德沃用过的魔杖会对你造成影响吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

“我猜在格林德沃的地牢里呆的半年会比这根魔杖对我造成的影响更大。”

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯不顾陪审团的惊呼，在椅子里倾身向前，拉得束缚着他的铁链叮叮作响，“让我们不要说废话了，尊敬的先生。”他把这句敬称说得像是一个无聊的冷笑话。“直接进入问我是不是有一个谋杀犯的灵魂那一段吧。”

“你有吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

良久的沉默，所有人都竖起耳朵等着听这个美国傲罗的答案。

“在发出索命咒的那一刻，我相信我是有的。”格雷夫斯在一片惊慌的喃喃细语中坐回椅子上，铁链叮叮当当的把他缠得更紧。

“而且不，我一点想要忏悔的意思也没有。我的心、魂魄、精神、灵魂——随便你们怎么叫它，正和它以前一样。如果它破碎过，那也不是因为一个索命咒。”

 

“他们不能这样收走你的魔杖！”韦斯莱在外面等着他，气得火冒三丈，脸和他的头发一样红：“你有充足的理由念那个该死的索命咒！难道我们就该看着纽特被那条食人鱼吃掉吗！”

“陪审团还是挺仁慈的。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯耸耸肩，“如果是我坐在上面，可能会把这个潜在谋杀犯直接判进阿兹卡班的。”

“你不是谋杀犯！”韦斯莱压低了声音，陪审团正从他们身边鱼贯而出，“大家都知道你不是！”

“也许是你们不了解我。”帕西瓦尔说。他刮了脸，穿着正装和擦亮的皮鞋站在阴暗的走廊里，简直要把周围的石墙都照亮了，陪审团里有几位女巫正偷偷回头看他，他对她们挤挤眼睛，逗得她们叽叽咯咯的笑成一片。“他们把我放出来大概只因为我长得好看。”

“我倒没法反驳这一句。”韦斯莱翻了个白眼，“我知道很是有几个女巫会付好大一笔钱，就为了能跟‘美国菜’共处一下午。”

“她们在陪审团里吗？那就不奇怪了。”

“你接下来要做什么？”韦斯莱问，“回去坐办公室吗？”

“还是不了。”帕西瓦尔开始往外走，手很轻松的插在裤兜里。“我像一些人一样，见了办公桌就打哆嗦。”

他背对着韦斯莱挥挥手，火炬照亮了他手腕上的束缚银环：“趁着他们还没把我引渡回国，我去见识一下英国的春天。”


	15. Chapter 15

“为什么？”帕西瓦尔在独角兽树林里截住他，满脸的绝望和心碎，“你至少得给我一个理由吧！纽特·斯卡曼德！”

“没有什么理由，就是该结束了。你有你的生活，我也有我的。”他不敢看那双黑眼睛，“我们之间……”

突然的天旋地转，他被帕西瓦尔抵在一棵树上，那双嘴唇是他熟悉的热度，舌头探进他的齿列，然后……

“继续说。”帕西瓦尔低低的说，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，“说这只是性。说你一点也不在意。你撒谎的技术比你在床上的本领还要烂，纽特。”

他赶紧把不知何时已经攀上帕西瓦尔脖子的胳膊拿下来，突然又觉得这两条无用的肢体放哪都不合适，只好让它们僵硬的垂着。

“我在风雪里呆了好久。”美国人委屈的说，“你的家养小精灵不让我进门，窗子也都锁着……究竟是发生了什么？为什么你不肯告诉我？”他亲吻纽特的嘴角，下颌，脖子，然后一路往下。纽特颤抖着抓住他的肩膀，不知道是要推开还是拉近他。

“是关于忒修斯的吗？”他问，“他的画像很生我的气？我能和他谈谈吗？”

这句话让他狠狠的哆嗦了一下，像被冰水浇了似的清醒过来。

“不是的。”他一口否认，用力把帕西瓦尔推开，“不是他，是我自己。”他不知道怎么把话说下去，只能一直摇头，“不是他。”他嚅嗫着，想要抽出魔杖来，被帕西瓦尔一把抓住手按在树上。

“你休想再用空间延展逃走。”帕西瓦尔咬着他的耳朵说，“上次那个沼泽房间又是雷暴又是台风，还那么大，我差点没走出去。小混蛋，你是想把我淹死在里面吗？”

他轻轻捏着他的下巴，逼着他转过头来，他再没有逃避的方式了，只能看着那双漆黑的眼睛，像两口深井，引诱着他去投身。

“给我一个真相吧。”帕西瓦尔哀求地说，“到底是为什么？哪怕我要输，至少告诉我输给了谁。”

“没有谁。”他机械地回答，“我只是……不喜欢你。”

“而我爱你。”帕西瓦尔松开他的手，捧着他的脸，拇指擦过他的嘴唇，“我在美国说过一次，第二天你留了个条子就逃跑了，连笔记都没带齐。之前也有很多次我都想说……但都换成了其他的话。”他自嘲的笑，“这次你也要逃吗？你家都在这，还要逃去哪儿？”

这话像一把蛇怪的毒牙刺进他胸口，让他无法呼吸，大概那是恐惧了，“我只是不想见到你。”他胡乱说，希望能有一个理由足够像话，“你永远也不可能代替忒修斯的。你住在你死去朋友的房子里，吃着他的食物，喝着他留下的酒，还觊觎他的情人，你都不觉得羞愧吗？”

这话起了效果，也许效果过于好了。帕西瓦尔松开他后退，脸色苍白起来。

“说你不是真心的。”他低声说。

“我无法证伪一句真话。”纽特撒谎道，他站直了，魔杖握在手里，准备好了一个空间延展咒。

事情发生得很突然，一只雄壮的公独角兽突然冲向他们。他们在不知不觉中踏进了他的领地，莎莎刚刚怀上他的孩子，现在正是这位新晋父亲最具有攻击性的时候。帕西瓦尔拔出魔杖——你不能在公独角兽面前拔出魔杖，那会让他自觉受辱，会和你决斗到至死方休——

“别！”他喊道，魔杖指向帕西瓦尔的胸口，“除你武器！”

他忘记了手里还捏着的空间延展咒，两道咒语击中了帕西瓦尔，把他打得倒飞出去。他顾不上去看帕西瓦尔，扔掉魔杖挡在独角兽前面，把脆弱的胸膛暴露给他看。

“停下！”他许下自己所知的除了牢不可破外最重的魔法誓言，希望能和这头独角兽达成一个重契，“我用灵魂起誓我不怀恶意！”

公独角兽喘着粗气停在他面前。那股决斗的疯狂劲下去了，他认出了纽特，很不好意思的低下头去让他抚摸他的角和强健的额头。

“下次冷静点儿，好吗？”纽特轻声劝哄他，“没有人会对你不怀敬意。”

独角兽垂下头亲了亲他的手，转身向密林走去，莎莎一定在那里等着他……怀着他的孩子，带着甜蜜的期待等他。

“你知道吗？我也起过这个誓。”有人在他身后说，听起来又是痛苦，又是嘲讽，“但我现在知道自己错得多离谱了。”

他回过头去，帕西瓦尔坐在地上，拿着魔杖指着自己胸口。一个巨大的血口子在他的胸膛上不断扩张、撕裂，深入肌肉。他是在尽力控制住这个发生在肉体上的延展咒，但效果并不明显，那个口子挣扎着扩大，几乎能看到下面的白骨了。疼痛对帕西瓦尔造成的影响越来越大，随着裂痕的扩展，他的手开始颤抖，伤口更是长得飞快，几个呼吸间就已经横贯了他的整个胸腔。

纽特背上一瞬间就全被冷汗浸透了，他在草里找魔杖，魔杖却不知道被他抛去了哪里，他疯狂的在长草里摸索，手被锋利的草叶拉出了口子，他却感觉不到痛。

好像用了一辈子，他冰冷的手指才碰到那熟悉的白蜡木。他一把抓起魔杖指着帕西瓦尔：“咒立停！”

延展咒被施展者的命令叫停了，但已经造成的伤害无法复原。帕西瓦尔在试着给自己治疗，但他的治疗术不足以弥合这么大的伤口。纽特看着他的血浸透了前胸的衣物，一直渗到裤子里，他的血流得多到纽特都觉得胸口剧痛起来——帕西瓦尔会死在这里，而他无能为力——

纽特猛然惊醒，心脏还在疯狂的跳动着。他试着坐起来，却被一只小手按住了。

“小斯卡曼德主人受了伤。”莓莓说，“治疗师说您要卧床休息才行。”

头顶的天花板很陌生。“我在哪？”纽特问，发现自己的声音嘶哑干涩，像是被砂纸磨过。他的胸腔和后背一阵阵的剧痛，正是这疼痛唤醒了他。

“这里是圣芒戈。”小精灵悄悄的回答，好像怕惊动他。“她们不许小精灵签字，所以莓莓只能让别人签——这样小斯卡曼德主人才能得到最好的治疗。”她好像有些不高兴，纽特不知道为什么。

“谁给我签的字？”他问，心里已经有了答案。

“是我。”一个温和的声音回答他。“无防备的背对一只娜迦可真不是一个好主意，是不是？”

他的视野里出现一团红色的东西，渐渐清晰起来。阿不思·邓布利多正笑眯眯地俯视着他。

“娜迦？”纽特眨眨眼，感到一阵阵的眩晕，“我以为那是一只尾巴比较长的人鱼。”

“是的，哪怕是最有经验的人都会搞错。”邓布利多点点头，“这种残忍的生物和人鱼的确很像，当它说人鱼语的时候，只有极少数人能听出那一点印度口音。”

“传说中只要它觉得自己受到不公正的对待，就会引起灾害……”

“某一艘走得过远的捕鲸船在捕鱼时把它们捞了上来，想要控制住它们，船上的两个巫师一定帮了很大的忙。大部分的娜迦被杀死并剥皮，只留了少数几个，船长想要将它们活着运回本土。”

“一张娜迦的皮能抵御大部分的魔法，价值千金，而水手们大约是想要把它们卖进伦敦的怪奇秀。”邓布利多摇摇头。“错误的选择，是不是？”

“他们在回程中被猛烈的风暴袭击了，几条活着的娜迦挣脱了吊笼，杀了全船的人。我猜不出它们是怎么做到的，也许正是它们召唤了风暴。那条船被找到的时候，上面已经没有一个活人了。”

“当然了，那两个巫师没有那么容易杀死。不过当时船离伦敦已经很近了，他们也许打算用一艘小船划进伦敦港，但娜迦在半路赶上了他们，在水里它们是无敌的。”

“等魔法部跟着求救信号找到他们时，小艇里只有两架被吃得干干净净的白骨。而娜迦绕着小船巡游和欢呼，它们甚至还当场咬伤了一位赶来的巫师，它们想用他用来血祭自己的同伴，这当然激怒了傲罗们。”邓布利多给他把被子拉到下巴，喜爱的拍了拍。“剩下的你就都知道了。”

“他们是走私犯。”纽特嘶哑的说，“为什么……”

“为什么娜迦做了对他们而言公正的事，魔法部要为他们复仇？”邓布利多说，“因为任何针对巫师的罪都是不可容忍的。”

“因为总有人觉得自己比别人要更优等那么一些。为了维持这种优越感他们可以杜撰事实，创造规则。”

“而违反这些规则的人都会受到极其残酷的对待。”纽特说，感到干渴异常。

“正是这样。”邓布利多赞同道，一杯插着吸管的清水出现在他手里，他把吸管插到纽特嘴里，他感激的啜饮起来。

“我刚刚参加完一场审讯，一个心碎的好人在别无选择的情况下施展了不可饶恕咒，可能面临着严重的处罚。试图做正确的事的人总是会过得比较困难，是不是？”

纽特没有答话，他专心的把水喝完了，吐掉吸管看着自己曾经的导师。

“你不是来探病的。”他说。“老师，您这次又要什么？”

邓布利多赞赏地看着他，“你一直都是我最偏爱的学生，纽特。”

纽特苦于无法动弹，只能用眼神表达自己的心情。邓布利多笑眯眯地摸他的头，好像他还是十二岁的孩子。

“我想和忒修斯说话。”他顿了一下，“他的画像，当然。”

“莓莓。”纽特干涩的说，“你回去吧，我和教授有话要谈。”

“可是——可是——小斯卡曼德主人，您还病着——”

“回去吧。”纽特坚持道，“邓布利多教授会照看我的。”

小精灵很不高兴，她嘟嘟哝哝，眼泪汪汪地坚持了一会，还是啪的一声消失在了空气里。

“你对你的家养小精灵很好。”邓布利多说，“这在巫师中并不多见。”

“她过得并不开心。”纽特说，“她是忒修斯的小精灵，他的死伤透了她的心。你是想要忒修斯生前的联系人名录吗？我可以提供记忆的副本。”

“不。”邓布利多重复道，“必须是忒修斯才行。”

“那你就要失望了。”纽特回答，“我无法激活他的画像。”

邓布利多像看一件新鲜事似的看着他，“你是说他到现在还是一张静止的画？”

“是的。”他感到眼睛后面火辣辣的，很费劲才咽下喉咙里的肿块，“因为我……不再时时刻刻记着他了。如果不回到以前的状态，我是不该施咒的。”

离开帕西瓦尔一点帮助也没有，他的记忆和思绪仍然时不时的被他占据，就像一只球遁鸟，它也许能短暂的消失，但总是会在某处重现。

“为什么？”

“因为……”他自己说这话都觉得很奇怪，“爱已经不足够了。”

忒修斯的画像这几个月来一直静静的挂在墙上，他没有勇气去面对小精灵的催促，也没法让自己抬起魔杖。

比起让忒修斯动起来，他更害怕发现他已经没有能力让忒修斯动起来了。

邓布利多起初看起来大惑不解，而后他明白了过来。

“纽特。”他用一种宽和的语气说，就像在纠正他的变形课作业。“并不存在‘足够’或是‘不足够’这种衡量标准，我们爱过的人是不会真正离开我们的，记忆也不会。”

“我不明白。”他小声说，感到自己仍然是十二岁那个没听懂变形理论的学生。

“爱不是一张需要擦除原有的画面才能重新开始的画纸。”邓布利多静静的说，“它是一条随着时间一直向前延展的卷轴，你在新铺开的纸上写下的东西并不会损毁旧物的光辉。无论你今后是否爱上别人，过往与他一起共度的那些片段和产生过的爱仍然会像铁一样浇铸在时间里。”

他的老师伸手摸他的额头：“而没有人能抹消一段已经存在的时间，就像没有人能两次踏入同一条河流。”

他笑笑，“就算想否认它的存在，也只是在自己骗自己。”

圣芒戈陌生的天花板下，英格兰春日的空气从高处的小窗里流进来，纽特闻到了一点铁线莲的清香。

“对了。”邓布利多高高兴兴地一拍手，打断了宁静的气氛，“看病人怎么能不带花呢！”

他变出了满手的兰花，又从空气里召来一只盛着水的花瓶放在床头柜上。他哼着歌将兰花插在花瓶里，甚至还费心整理了一下插花的造型。整理完插花，他又兴致很好地整理了一下纽特的头发。

“这就好多了，是不是？”他乐呵呵地问，并没有等纽特的回答，就起身向门口走去。

“等你愿意把忒修斯弄醒了，猫头鹰我。”他的背影说，“毕竟我们现在都需要一点好消息，不是吗，格雷夫斯先生？”

纽特往外望去，但门口空无一人。


	16. Chapter 16

一小片阳光照进来，在地板上铺成一个歪斜的菱形。他想起帕西瓦尔变出来赔偿老板娘的那把扶手椅，最后也是被变成了这样的菱形格子布面。

原来的椅子是没有花纹的。他们作了不少尝试，其中至少包含了三个高阶变形术和一个强大的混淆咒，但新椅子就是不肯配合。无论它是被变成丝绸还是羊毛毡，那固执的格子纹总是会再度浮现。而他们加在一起最好的成绩，也就是让方格纹变成了歪斜的菱形。

“说明我俩都没什么纺织方面的天赋。”帕西瓦尔从后面搂着他的腰，胸腔里的笑震动了他的背。“至少我们有了一个共同点。”

那似乎已经是很久之前的事情了。

“你问过我喜不喜欢纽约。”纽特突然说，声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。“答案是是的。在那儿的时候……与你在一起的时候，自忒修斯死后，我是头一次感觉到那样轻松。”

“同时我也感到罪恶，因为我背叛了他。”他抬起一只手盖在眼睛上，“每次去你的公寓，我都感觉他在离我远去，我不能忍受这种感觉，所以我逃跑了。”

“他的死亡就发生在一夜间，之前毫无预兆。我们谁也没有准备好面对这个，或许永远都不会准备好。莓莓……我们似乎觉得如果照着原来的方式继续生活，也许某一天他就会像之前任何一天那样，回到家，坐在扶手椅里抽一根烟。”

兰花的香气弥散在房间里，他能听到的只有自己的呼吸声。

“但你出现了。谎言被打破了，你是一个了解事实的外来者，一个忒修斯不会再回来的……证物。”他说到这个词的时候笑了一声。“我们无法再欺骗自己，无法再沉湎于过去。”

“一个事实终于出现在我的脑海里：忒修斯已经不在了，而我必须继续往前走。”

他没法挪动，只能用余光看地上那块闪烁的光斑。“有一天晚上我看着你的睡脸，觉得十分自然，好像你本来就该在那儿。”

“这个认知吓到了我。我发现不知什么时候起，想到忒修斯已经不再那么痛了。他从我的生命里渐渐淡去了，我恐惧极了，我如果不再为他感到痛苦，是否说明我已经不爱他了？他的存在已经对我不重要了吗？”

他说得急了，咳嗽起来，弓起身子时看见那光斑的边缘在地上微微颤动。

“当我看到他的画像时，这种恐惧膨胀到了极致。如果不够爱他，我还能唤醒他的画像吗？如果失败了，这就是我背叛的铁证。而我本是宁死也不愿意背叛他的。”

“之后发生的一切……”他吞咽了一下，“都是我愚蠢的自以为是。”

“你不应当原谅我。我不值得原谅。”他对那块光斑说，头脑渐渐昏沉起来。

“我只是想告诉你，那天晚上在旅店的壁炉前，你说你不会问我要的东西……”

“你已经得到了。”

兰花的香气馥郁，他沉沉睡去。


	17. Chapter 17

他出院的时候前台告诉他诊费已经被结清了，结账的是一位“性感的红发男士”。

“我劝你说这话的时候小心点。”纽特悄悄的嘟囔。前台的护士小姐没有听清，笑靥如花的让他从一个大木碗里拿一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖吃。出去以后过得乖一点，她说。听起来像个快乐的狱卒在告别假释犯。

他躺在病床上的时候，几乎所有人都来看过他了。编辑给他带来了新的样书，保育所的研究员们带来了联名签署的祝福卡，打开就跳出一面地图一样大的纸，上面签满了名字，甚至还有一只独角兽的蹄印。邦缇哭得上气不接下气，用一条毛茸茸的手绢拼命擦眼泪，简直让他怀疑自己已经死了。

但直到他的伤口开始结痂，帕西瓦尔也没有来过。

他丢失的魔杖在某一个长长的午觉之后出现在他的床头柜上，附了一张卡片，上面的字体细长，圈圈套圈圈的写着一句话。

“请务必在四月十二号前康复。”

邓布利多的指令一向云里雾里，语焉不详，但这次竟然给了他一个准确到天的日期。纽特几乎都要有点感激了。

他出院的时候正是十二号。四月的阳光已经很暖和了，万物生发，空气里有蔷薇的香气。他心情很好的走下医院的台阶，嘴里还含着一颗护士小姐给的蜂蜜滋滋糖。

台阶下有一个红头发的人，看见他就迎上来。

“纽特！”老韦斯莱急急的叫他，他还没忘了礼貌：“你有一点时间吗？”

纽特嘴里的糖果还没咽下去，只好点头示意。

“我有一个问题，也许你能帮我解答。”韦斯莱说，他从忒修斯还活着的时候就在做傲罗了，纽特很熟悉他。他又点点头，觉得自己沉默得有点尴尬了，就开始嚼碎糖果往下咽。

韦斯莱压低了声音：“我问你，有可能不通过谋杀而喝到独角兽的血吗？”

糖果滑下去的时候还有些碎块，简直要划伤他的喉咙。他的心里有了一个模模糊糊的不祥预感，但还不能完整的把它描摹出来。

“几乎是不可能的，谁喝了独角兽的血？”

那股不安越来越具体，就要冲到他眼前来。

“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”老韦斯莱悄悄的回答他，“他们指控他谋杀了一只独角兽，喝了它的血。”

只有最邪恶的黑巫师才会愿意背负杀死独角兽的诅咒，这样的指控在英国是去往阿兹卡班的直通车，在美国可以直接入罪死刑。

他楞在原地，耳朵轰轰作响。

“我知道你和他不对付。但他用死咒杀了那条人鱼，救了你的命。”老韦斯莱恳求地说，“我们都以为只是收走他的魔杖一段时间……但不知怎么有人发现他的魔力波动里有着独角兽的魔法灵光。”

“独角兽。”纽特重复。“他们以为他杀了一头独角兽。”

“……自从他上次抓了老潘金森的儿子，就和他结下了仇，唉，他在关于法律的事上就是不太懂得变通，是不是？这些美国人……直接就以控制黑巫师的名义投票把他送进了阿兹卡班……今天是最后一次审讯。”

纽特没再继续听下去，他抓住韦斯莱，带着他幻影移形了。


	18. Chapter 18

魔法部正处在午休时间，大厅里空空荡荡，魔杖登记处的桌子上立着一面写着“暂离”的小木牌。

纽特抬腿就要往里走，老韦斯莱一把拉住他。

“会留下记录的！”他低声呵斥他。“我们是来辩护的，不能一开始就留下这么恶劣的印象。”

“而且我也没本事给你销掉那一堆违规档案。”他补充道。

忒修斯在的时候他从来没思考过这个问题，在美国的时候也没有。也许是蒂娜，也许是某个层级更高的人。

“好的，当然。”他很老实的说，跟着韦斯莱在一边的长凳上坐下，开始盯着大厅中间的喷泉发呆。喷泉中间的雕像组之中有一只家养小精灵，正用崇敬又胆怯的眼神看着最高处的一对男女巫雕像。他想起第一次见到莓莓的时候，她也用这种怯生生的眼神看着他。

“你有什么想去并愿意接收你的家庭吗？”他按照规程问，一边查看着那张问题列表。

“或者有没有某个想侍奉的巫师？”

她站不稳似的摇晃了一下，可能是真的站不稳，毕竟她刚刚少了一条胳膊。灯泡大的眼睛睁得更圆了：“小精灵…可以选择侍奉的巫师？”

“只有当没有够资格的家庭和机构要你的时候才可以……对不起。”他没过脑子的说完后才反应过来。“我不是那个意思——”

“斯卡曼德先生。”她细细地说。

“什么？”纽特从一大堆要人命的再登记文档里抬起头看她。“有什么问题吗？”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生。”她连名带姓地说，纽特才反应过来她说的不是他。

“他出去了，可能要到下午才会回来，你想见他的话就要等一段时间了。”他又埋头去填她的解契记录。忒修斯去收缴一批比利威格虫了，答应让他看一眼。纽特是绝不会错过这个机会的——他连不会损伤虫翅的小袋子都准备好了。

“我愿把全部的灵魂和生命献给忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生。”小精灵一字一句的说。

她伸出唯一的那只手按在自己的契约上。那张老旧的羊皮纸像有生命一样飞起来，纸页间射出金色的光带缠住她，然后消隐进那小小的身体。

“我的忠诚追随他直到坟墓。”*

纽特目瞪口呆的看着她。

“梅林啊。”他最后说。“多亏他刚买了房子。”

 

“你要不要吃点东西？”韦斯莱问，打断了他的回忆，“离开庭还有一会呢。”

他自己拿着一个三明治在啃，递了个一样的给纽特：“给，我老婆做的。盐放得总是有点多…”

纽特接过来咬了一口，的确咸得让人口渴，他在空气里召出一个杯子来，摸了一下杯壁。“清水如泉。”

“我都不知道你还会无杖魔法。”韦斯莱惊讶地说。“你还能做别的吗？”

还能无杖润滑咒，但这种事还是不要说的好。“没有了。”他回答，给韦斯莱也如法炮制了一杯水。

“我真想知道一开始是谁举报他用了死咒。”韦斯莱边喝水边说，“不过他对谁都不留情面，违法必究，得罪了很多人。看看老潘金森吧，他简直高兴疯了，恨不得能立刻判他死刑。当然啦，我们是不能判巫师死刑的。”他看到纽特的表情，赶紧补充道。

然后他像要开始一段严肃的对话那样坐直了。

“我知道你跟他不对付，纽特。你们甚至都没法好好呆在同一间房间里。你愿意为他作证，真的很了不起。格雷夫斯其实是个好人，只是…没什么人了解他。”他抓抓头，“谁也不知道他除了工作外还在乎什么，或者有什么爱好。他们都管他叫‘美国机器’，因为他简直没什么感情。”

“他不是机器。”纽特低声说。他想起帕西瓦尔那天在壁炉前的样子。那双漆黑的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，就像世上除此之外再也没有重要的东西。

老韦斯莱没听见，他在向远处用力挥手，“喂！你！”他叫那个路过的妖精，“这里有人要登记！”

那个妖精不情不愿的过来了，细长的手指接过纽特的魔杖。

“我还没开始上班呢。”他抱怨道，端详了一下魔杖，把某些字句写在一本厚厚的羊皮纸册子上，用一个巨大的红色印章在上面打了戳。

“欢迎，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

“阿兹卡班……”在电梯渐渐降到地底时，韦斯莱先生愁苦的说，“在那儿呆了那么久，不知道那可怜人还能不能为自己申辩。希望他至少有一个好辩护者。”

那种不祥的感觉又出现了，比之前更加强烈。“阿兹卡班里到底有什么？”

老韦斯莱惊讶的看着他：“你不知道？”

“不知道。”他承认道。“忒修斯没怎么提过那儿。”

他对阿兹卡班的认知全部来自于巫师之间的口口相传，或是“你再这样一定会进阿兹卡班的！”之类的恐吓。忒修斯倒是去过那儿几次，但他回来后对此绝口不提。不是你会感兴趣的东西，他简短的说。纽特那时正忙着给角驼兽换绷带，心不在焉的答应了一声，没再追问。

有些人说到了那里就不会再有快乐。这是肯定的，他想，谁在监狱里能感到快活呢？至于传闻中的黑色鬼影更是荒谬，没有一种神奇生物能让你不断回想最可怕的回忆，哪怕是食梦貘也不行。

“他当然不愿意提那儿了。”老韦斯莱深深的吸了一口气，好像他突然很需要空气。“我们谁都不愿意。”

“你会用守护神咒吗？”他突然问纽特，“用得好不好？”

这倒没什么难的，纽特想着嗅嗅带着一群小崽子，跟在一块银币后面连蹦带跳的样子，抽出魔杖：“呼神护卫！”

那只银色的小猎犬出现了，绕着他们打转，咬自己的尾巴。老韦斯莱严肃的看着它，好像在评估它是否能达到某个标准。

“进去之后让它跟在你身边。”他最后说，“一刻也不要离开。”

 

他们下到那条古旧的石砌走廊时，有个人已经提前在门口等着他们了。那张纸条。他真不该奇怪的。

“下午好，教授。”他对邓布利多说，“你也来参与判决吗？”他有些不明白，独角兽是一个简单的误会，只要他在庭上解释清楚就可以了。

邓布利多明亮的蓝眼睛看着他，好像他在回答某个问题时漏掉了一个重要的得分点。

“不，纽特。”他说，“我是格雷夫斯先生的辩护者。”

那股不祥的感觉像一条如尼纹蛇，在他胸中盘旋着抬起头来。

帕西瓦尔口才并不差，不如说有的时候过于好了，而且他对法律的精通不在任何人之下。他完全有能力给自己辩护，邓布利多为什么要特地来一趟？

“没有时间细说了。”邓布利多看了一眼旁边的老韦斯莱，对他点点头。“纽特，我理解你和格雷夫斯先生纯粹只是因为职业的关系合作过，而且之间关系并不是很好。你能来作证，是一件很慷慨的事。”

那双明亮的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。“我只希望你能在法庭上也保持专业的态度，不要被个人情感影响了决定，好吗？”

纽特瞪着他，邓布利多当然知道他和帕西瓦尔的关系绝不仅仅是职业上的，但他表现得……就像在要求他装作不认识帕西瓦尔。

“忒修斯的弟弟不会因为讨厌一个人就作伪证的，邓布利多。”老韦斯莱出言维护他，“我以为你了解他呢。”

“当然了，老师。”他说，感到胸口那条如尼纹蛇迅速的膨胀起来，三张巨口同时张开，露出致命的毒牙——

“我一定会保持专业态度的。”

* Faithful to the grave


	19. Chapter 19

纽特上一次参与正式的审判还是在美国，他被蒂娜装在箱子里直接带到了会场的那次。这个审判厅要小一些，但陪审团们纷纷入座的时候，他的紧张程度一点也不比那次少。赫克多·弗雷——魔法部长——也来了，但是为什么？

法官们就座了，坐在主席上的是韦斯莱提过的老潘金森，纽特一眼就认出了他那标志性的扁脸和凸出的下巴，他心满意足的陷在椅子里，带着令人厌恶的微笑。忒修斯提到过他，一个败类，他的儿子更坏，早晚有一天要进阿兹卡班——帕西瓦尔果然实现了他的预言。

他还不清楚阿兹卡班到底是什么，但是他真心希望那个地方不要太坏，哪怕有小潘金森在里头。

空气突然变冷了，纽特打了个寒战，看见周围很多人也有类似的表现。他不明白发生了什么，但那只银色的小猎犬突然跳起来挡在了他面前，他感到暖和多了……然后……

然后——然后帕西瓦尔就走了进来。

纽特像垂死的人那样颤抖起来。那已经不是他认识的帕西瓦尔了，帕西没有这么瘦，没有这么憔悴，他的黑眼睛哪怕在格林德沃的地牢里也是闪亮的，绝不是这样空洞茫然的两个黑洞，像是有人把他的眸子挖走了，换上两块黑色的硬纸板。他的背仍然挺直，但衬衫挂在身上，勾勒出下面的骨骼来。

他身后有两个高大的黑色身影，看不清脸，披着泡烂了似的的斗篷，结痂的手从腐烂的袖子里伸出来——

它们不是神奇生物，也不是类人生物。这个认知出现在纽特混沌一片的脑海里。它们是所有丑恶与恐惧的集合，传说都是真的，它们吞噬人们的快乐，给他们留下一生中最痛苦的记忆反复咀嚼。其中一个转向了纽特，丽塔消失在蓝火中，忒修斯冰冷的尸体躺在他面前，帕西瓦尔的血一直流到他手上————

“补一下守护神咒，纽特。”邓布利多镇定的说，他的银色凤凰飞了过来，翅膀张开护住了纽特。他发现自己的银色小猎犬不知什么时候已经消失了，他和那些黑色身影之间只隔着空气，和帕西瓦尔这些天一样……

“你是来把他带出去的。”邓布利多在他耳边用只有他能听见的声音说，然后提高了音量：“想点快乐的事情。”

他努力想象嗅嗅们追着银币跑的画面，但他无法集中精神，眼睛忍不住的要去看帕西瓦尔。他的手腕骨节突出，套着一个银亮的宽环，如果他早点出院，如果他不是愚蠢的背对那条娜迦……

“纽特！”邓布利多严厉的喊他，“专心点！”

银色凤凰鸣叫了一声，把他猛然惊醒了。他是来证明帕西无罪的，是要……把他带出去的！

他尽力把思维集中在嗅嗅上，扁扁的鸭嘴张着，短胖的身子一跳一跳……帕西削瘦的后背……

一股银色的蒸汽从他的魔杖头冒出来，晃晃悠悠的消失了。

“你的学生似乎在魔咒学上造诣不高啊，邓布利多。”特拉维斯嘲笑的说。

“有的时候我们都需要走点弯路才会得到想要的东西，特拉维斯。”邓布利多平静的回答，“但中途的努力是必不可少的。”

他看向帕西瓦尔，想着带他离开这里的样子，但脑海里出现的却是一座熊熊燃烧的壁炉，火光温暖。

“呼神护卫！”

小猎犬跳了出来，在他前面来回的走着。他感到温暖了，但他真希望能让守护神到帕西瓦尔身边去……

“很活泼的守护神，纽特。”邓布利多说，在别人耳里听来，他好像是被逗乐了，“不要让它乱跑，好吗？”

小猎犬收住了向石台中央奔跑的脚步，耷拉着耳朵和尾巴一步步走了回来。“对不起，邓布利多。”他低声说。

“我想我们可以开始了。”邓布利多笑眯眯的说。

 

“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你在3月2号的时候上交了魔杖，因为使用了不可饶恕咒。对吗？只需要回答是或否。”

“是的。”石台中间的人形回答道，他的声音暗哑极了，纽特从未听过帕西瓦尔用这样的声音说话，像是被烈火烧过那样干枯破碎。

但他的脊背挺直。他抬起头盯着坐在高处的潘金森，对方像被针刺了似的微微扭动起来，然后在椅子里坐正了。

“你在上一次审讯中承认自己有谋杀倾向，正确吗？”

“这个说法不太准确。”邓布利多说，“他只在发出死咒的那一刹那有强烈的谋杀意愿，而那个生物并不能算成人类。杀死动物是无所谓方法的。”

“斯卡曼德先生。”潘金森转向他，“你是我们最好的神奇动物学家，请你告诉我，那个生物是类人生物吗？”

一瞬间所有人的目光都投向他，他被吓了一跳，未经思考就张了嘴。“是的。但……”

“类人生物是有智识的灵魂。”潘金森说，“杀死一个有智识的灵魂需要的谋杀意志和杀死一个人是差不多的。你同意这句话吗，斯卡曼德先生？”

如果他在公共场合否认这个观点，对类人生物的屠杀就再也没有法律约束了，鹰身女妖被连皮扯下的羽毛，半人马被挖出的眼睛，被当作货物拍卖的媚娃……

“我同意。”他艰难的说，不敢去看帕西瓦尔的脸。

“但格雷夫斯先生并不知道那是一个有智识的生物。”邓布利多说，“如果他只是觉得这个咒语要杀死一个动物，那就完全不同了，是不是？”

杀死动物也是罪恶的。纽特咬紧牙，他不能反对这句话。帕西瓦尔还在石台中央，背后站着摄魂怪……

“你知道那是一个类人生物吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

长久的沉默。否认啊，帕西。纽特在心里尖叫着，说你不知道，说你只以为那是一只动物。

“我知道。”帕西瓦尔最终说，声音平板无波。“斯卡曼德教授告诉过我。”

他提到纽特的名字时背后的摄魂怪像闻到肉味的狗一样骚动起来，它们又找到了一点食粮。纽特的心沉了下去。

“你确定吗，格雷夫斯先生？这可能是你唯一一次脱罪的机会。”

“我不会在法律面前撒谎。”帕西瓦尔的声音很坚决。“无论它能给我带来什么好处。”

他的确是这样的人。纽特想。MACUSA的安全部长以秉公无私闻名。他绝不会在法律面前偏袒任何人，所以扮成他的格林德沃下达的死刑命令才能立刻执行。

但他胸口发紧，像是有人拿走了他的心脏，拧干了里面的血。

“所以我们都同意那是一个有着类人灵魂的生物了。”邓布利多说，好像很愉快，“与只遵循本能行事的野兽不同，类人的灵魂是会产生谋杀企图的。正当防卫的条款是怎么说来着?伤害想要侵害你的人是无罪的。”

“但他当时并没有处在危难之中，是不是？”潘金森不耐烦的说，“他只是为了制止那个可怜的生物回到海里去——”

“那个‘可怜的生物’当时正对我的学生造成生命威胁，潘金森。”邓布利多平静的说，笑意从他的声音里消失了。“当有人试图杀你的时候，你会希望路过的傲罗袖手旁观吗？”

“你当时正处在危险之中吗？斯卡曼德先生？”

“我相信我当时处在濒死状态。”纽特迅速回答，“考虑到娜迦的食人属性——”

“所以他为了救你发出了一个索命咒。这听起来可不太像救人，是不是？”潘金森夸张的大笑一声。但并没有人响应他，陪审团像蜂群一样嗡嗡的交谈起来。

“我别无选择。”帕西瓦尔机械的说，“我必须救他……”

他身后的摄魂怪又骚动起来。纽特真心希望它们能立刻原地爆炸，死去。

“所以我们都同意那是一个在逼不得已的情况下发出的咒语了。”邓布利多说，“这算不上什么十恶不赦的罪过，是不是？”

“他证明了自己有发出索命咒的能力，然后他的魔法里有独角兽的灵光！他用索命咒杀死了一头独角兽，喝了那神圣动物的血！”潘金森喊道，胡子都竖了起来。

陪审团安静下来，像一群等待血食的乌鸦。

“完美的逻辑推理，潘金森先生。”邓布利多用一种听到学生在编没交作业的理由时会出现的厌倦口气说。“但有没有别的可能呢？”

潘金森没有理他。

“你能解释为什么你的魔法里有独角兽的灵光吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

“不能。”

“有没有可能，你是喝了独角兽的血，然后获得了这种灵光？”

“有可能。”

“你是杀死了一头独角兽，喝了它的血吗？格雷夫斯先生？”他大声问。

“我……不知道。”帕西瓦尔承认道。

潘金森满意的坐回去，陪审团一片哗然。

“他不可能知道！”纽特终于在这一串连珠炮的问题里找到了插话的机会，他向前一步，银色的巴吉度小猎犬围绕着他的脚踝。

“因为独角兽血是我喂给他的。”

全场安静下来。包括摄魂怪在内，所有的脸都转向他，但他已经不紧张了。

“他在检查我……的实验场时出了意外。”他尽量让语调显得平静。

“他的血流得太多，已经来不及治疗了。我不想要一个傲罗死在我面前，这种经历一次就已经太多了。”

一片同情的喃喃，他不想要这个。

“我没有别的办法，只好取了独角兽的血喂给他，让他能延长生命，直到获得救治。”

“你是说你为了救格雷夫斯先生，杀了一头独角兽吗，斯卡曼德先生？”潘金森怀疑的问，“你知道这样站在那个位置上的就会是你了，对吗？”

他用下巴指示帕西瓦尔站着的地方。纽特很想给他那个乱糟糟的下巴念个切割咒。

“不，潘金森先生。”他厌倦的说，惊讶的发觉自己听起来有点像邓布利多，“我的意思是一头活着的独角兽主动向我提供了自己的血。”

帕西瓦尔的眼睛闭上了，血流得太多，他的身体已经开始渐渐失温。纽特跪倒在他身边，“不。”他喃喃着，感到嘴唇麻木，手指颤抖。“不要连你也死在我面前。”

不知什么时候独角兽已经转了回来，他停在纽特面前，静静的看着他。

独角兽的血可以延长生命，他的衣兜就有一把刀。它这么信任他……雪白的胸膛就在他面前，独角兽的心脏在右边偏下一点的位置……

“不。”他咬着牙说，感到眼泪流过脸颊。“我不会拿一条生命去交换另一条。我的职业是保护你们，而不是利用你们。”

独角兽看着他，金色的眼睛眨了眨。然后它偏过头，用那支独角划开了自己的后腿。

银色的血流下来，他手忙脚乱的掏出一个木碗去接……

陪审团一片嘈杂，潘金森用力敲了两下槌。“安静！安静！”他叫道。“斯卡曼德先生，你听见自己在说什么了吗？”

“我对自己的每一句话负责。”他回答，“提到的那头独角兽现在正在保育所里，活得很健康，刚刚有了一对漂亮的小驹子。”

“这是不可能的。”特拉维斯说，“独角兽只亲近未破身的处女，对自己的身体也极为爱惜，历史上从没有过独角兽主动提供血给巫师的记载。”

“这是有可能的。”他旁边一个女巫说，纽特认得她的脑袋，这颗脑袋曾经在忒修斯的壁炉里出现过。“听说他在乌克兰驯过火龙。以前也没人驯服过火龙。”

“乌克兰铁肚皮，是的。”纽特对她点头，但她公事公办的板着脸。

“独角兽只亲近处子是一种神话的讹传，它们只是对有恶意的心灵格外警惕。”他对所有人说，“在凭着真心求助的时候，它是会帮助你的。”

然后他转向潘金森，“我随时可以证明。”

“我——不想——要证明！”潘金森怒气冲天，他站起来，伸出一个指头指着帕西瓦尔：“你是不是买通了斯卡曼德先生？真是很有创意，让一个优秀的动物学家为了给你脱罪，撒这种弥天大谎——”

“我或许在记忆上不可尽信。”石台中央那个枯槁的人形说话了，声音坚硬，带着金属的回响。“但我承诺过，以自己的智识与力量，履行职责，无所畏惧。永远不会因妒忌、憎恨、恐惧、利诱……”

他紧紧盯着潘金森，“……或亲属、朋友关系、以任何托辞，违反法律或毁坏正义，枉法裁判。”

这是美国傲罗入职的誓言，被他在这里念出来，仿佛每一个字都是钢铁浇铸的。

“整个魔法部都知道纽特和格雷夫斯先生势同水火。”邓布利多说，“然而我不得不承认，他们让职业素养优先于个人情感的能力，实在是令人钦佩。”

摄魂怪走的时候很不情愿，邓布利多不得不用那只银色的凤凰送它们出去。潘金森将帕西瓦尔的银环解开时，表情也并没有好看到哪里去。

就在潘金森迅速转身想要离开的时候，帕西瓦尔开口了，声音嘶哑难辨。“我的魔杖在哪？”

一直到他拿回魔杖，他都没有看跟在旁边的纽特一眼。拿到魔杖他就点了一下自己的脖领，换上了一身干净的三件套，雪白的围巾搭在脖子上。

“谢谢。”他简短的对邓布利多说，后者仍然没有解除守护神咒，银色的凤凰绕着他们一圈一圈地飞翔。“你不会无缘无故替我辩护。你需要什么？”

阿兹卡班似乎把他的礼貌和耐心都磨去了，他粗暴得反常。

“什么也不要。”邓布利多对他笑了笑，蓝眼睛弯成两个月牙。“毕竟，不管怎么说，纽特是我最偏爱的学生嘛。”

“日安。”他对帕西瓦尔和纽特说，“祝你们有愉快的一天。”

帕西瓦尔始终没有和他说话，或是看他哪怕一眼，他腰背仍然挺直，穿过走廊时风吹过他空荡的衣角。以纽特的脚程，竟然才能勉强跟上他的脚步。他们搭上电梯，进入空无一人的大厅，经过那座喷泉，来到一排巨大的壁炉前，炉膛里火焰熊熊燃烧。

当帕西瓦尔撒完飞路粉，踏进壁炉的时候，纽特不管不顾的抓住了他的手。两人一起被绿色的火焰裹进无止境的旋转中去。

他肯定是飞路了很远，纽特一边咳嗽一边吐嘴里的灰。他们起码倒了两趟壁炉才被吐出来。

“帕西。”他喊他的名字，又没想好说什么，只好手足无措的站在那里。

帕西瓦尔站在原地看着他，眼神里空茫无一物。

然后他踉跄着倒下了。纽特跪在地上，抱住他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，让他的头靠在他的颈窝里。越过帕西瓦尔的后背，他看见了房间里的一张扶手椅。布料的花纹很难看，一个个菱形歪歪斜斜的排列着，就像有人试过给一张方格纹布念混淆咒。


	20. Chapter 20

帕西瓦尔吃得很少，他似乎只是为了让纽特放心一点才拿起刀叉，吃了两口就推说自己饱了。他的话也很少，纽特和他交谈他会简单的应答，然后继续沉默。多说两句，他就露出疲惫的神色，好像谈话本身也在消耗他的精神。

于是纽特只好安静下来，坐在旁边给自己续一杯茶。

他们又回到了帕西瓦尔上次生病时纽特带他住下的那间旅馆里。还是那个有着巨大壁炉和舒适扶手椅的房间，地毯柔软，四柱床边挽着长长的床帏。他们在窗前像一对多年的夫妇那样不发一言的对坐，一壶茶在中间冒着热气，金黄的司康饼在骨瓷盘里垒成一个小丘。

那是老板娘送上来的。她很奇怪这位美国客人为什么让房间白白空置了一个月，但他付的费用远超过足够，所以她照旧给他留着房间，只是每天下午端着茶点试探性的敲门。纽特开门时她吓了一大跳，差点把茶壶扔在他身上。

“他有些不舒服。可能是水土不服。”纽特对惊魂未定的老板娘撒谎道，“我是来照顾他的。”

“当然，当然，亲爱的……”老板娘越过他的肩膀去看坐在窗边的帕西瓦尔，他没有和她打招呼，只是望着窗外，削瘦的侧脸上颧骨突出。“咱们的气候对这些外乡人可真是残酷，是不是？”

“他受了很多苦。”他低声说，感到那种被蛇怪的毒牙扎穿心脏的感觉又回来了。

“好好照顾他。”她把茶盘递给他，轻轻拍了拍他的手臂。“还有，对我的扶手椅好点，行吗？”

她轻盈地一转身离开了，留下面红耳赤的纽特在原地。

窗外春鸟啁啾，夹街的屋舍前草花盛放，正是英格兰最美的时节，但帕西瓦尔坚定的拒绝出门。他长久地坐在桌前阅读那本法典，然而几个小时后，他仍在盯着同一页文字，眼神茫然。

纽特放飞了猫头鹰回来，轻轻把手搭在他肩膀上，他悚然一惊，迅速扭过头来看他，好像纽特是一个巨大的威胁。

他赶紧放开手，无措地站在一边。

“我向保育所请了假。”他轻声说，感到胸口钝痛。

“晚上可以让我留下吗？”

帕西瓦尔似乎不愿意看纽特的眼睛，他只是潦草的点了点头，就又转回书本中去了。

他在一些严重受创的魔法生物身上观察到过类似的现象：厌食，易惊，情绪低落。那只被黑巫师们拿来练习钻心咒的蓝毛猩猩死的时候骨瘦如柴，它被灵魂层面的痛苦逼得发了疯，用活活饿死自己的方式逃离了这个世界。

“摄魂怪让你想起了什么？”他轻轻问帕西瓦尔，绝望地抓住他的手。“帕西，它们对你做了什么？”

帕西瓦尔只是看了看自己被抓住的那只手，一支镶银的魔杖正握在那里。纽特下意识的松开了。

“对不起。”他道歉，却不知道该先为哪一件事。

自从拿回自己的魔杖，帕西瓦尔差不多就没有放开它过。纽特几乎要嫉妒那根棍子了，它像是长在了他手里，哪怕吃饭时也被放在随手可以拿到的位置，帕西瓦尔看书时，它就在书页边冷冷地散发银光，他偶尔起身时会把它扣在指间，像是不能忍受与它分离哪怕一秒。

夜幕降临时他仍没有打算离开那本法典的意思，纽特摇铃叫了两份炖菜和一长条面包来，强行把他带到桌前坐下。他面对这样的帕西瓦尔有些手足无措，从他们认识开始，帕西瓦尔才是对一切都有把握的那一个。

他决定了一个目标就从不放弃，遇到障碍就解决障碍，实在走不通某条路就换个方向去找另一条。纽特在美国见过他为了通过一条开放边境的法案，端着酒杯和大使们的太太团虚与委蛇了一整晚，回去就搂着他道歉。

“对不起，我必须解决这个。”他很愧疚的去亲纽特的后颈，酒气熏人。“但我对你是忠诚的，直到坟墓（Faithful to the Graves）。”

纽特为这个双关笑起来，然后告诉他没必要跟他解释，他们不是那种关系。

这个油嘴滑舌的美国人听了之后没有再说话，只是开始沉默的剥他的衣服。他们度过了一个相当不错的夜晚，完事后他睡得太香了，直到天亮才起床离开。

现在想来那仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。他看着帕西瓦尔骨节突出的手腕，他正心不在焉的舀炖菜，一看就知道他压根没有食欲，完全是出于礼节在陪他用餐。

“你想吃些巧克力吗？”晚饭结束后（帕西瓦尔的那盘几乎没动），他满怀希望的问。“也许对你有好处。”

他写信给了邓布利多，想要得到更多关于如何治疗摄魂怪伤害的信息。但他的老师只寄回给他一块带卡片的巧克力，大得像卵石，沉甸甸的。送信的猫头鹰歇了一个下午才缓过劲来。

“多吃点巧克力。”那张卡片用圈圈套圈圈的字体写道。“它会有帮助的。”

他不太确定为什么可可能治疗摄魂怪造成的伤害，但仍然把它小心地敲成碎块，装成一小盘推给帕西瓦尔。

然而他只是淡漠地看着那个盘子。

“不了，谢谢你。”他的声音很疲惫。“我很累，需要睡觉了。”

对着别人脱衣服的感觉很奇怪，他从解领结开始就感觉到自己的脸滚烫，但他还是坚持把衣裤都脱了，赤裸的滑进帕西瓦尔身边的被子里，蹭过去找他的嘴唇。

他吻帕西瓦尔的时候没有得到太多回应，他像是按照设定好的程序一般机械的回吻，结束了就无情的退开去。

“抱歉，我真的很累了。”他说。“就……睡吧，好吗？”

“当然。”纽特低声回答，觉得自己尴尬又愚蠢。

以前只要他们在一起过夜，帕西瓦尔总会从背后搂着他睡。他像个大勺子，要把纽特盛在怀里才肯安眠。他的手总要搭在他的腰上，导致每天早上他都得搬开那条横在腰上的手臂才能下床。

但今天一直到他沉入梦乡，也没感觉到那只手放在他身上。


	21. Chapter 21

帕西瓦尔显然没睡多久。纽特醒来的时候发现他衣着整齐，侧身在窗边向外看，仍然拿着魔杖，神情疲惫警觉，好像那条静谧的小街上随时会出现一个黑巫师似的。

他还处在应激状态中，纽特看出来了。就像那些在都市里仍保持战斗状态的退伍老兵，他们的身体安全了，但头脑永远被留在了那片血肉横流的战场上。

他坐起来，被褥摩擦的声音很轻，但帕西瓦尔立刻回过头来。看见他又移开目光，故作平静的去看窗外。

“你为什么不看我？”纽特有点受伤的问。他掀开被子下床，没有费心去穿衣服，赤裸的走向帕西瓦尔。月光皎皎，他是一条雪白的影子。

“帕西。”他唤道。捧住男人的脸，逼他转过来看他。月光柔和了帕西瓦尔的轮廓，他看上去没有白天那么枯槁了，黑眼睛里一点蒙蒙的光亮，面容淡漠，看起来遥不可及。

这男人真是英俊，纽特突然清楚的意识到，哪怕在他最憔悴的时候，也还是这么迷人。他凑上前吻他，轻轻的咬他的下嘴唇：“看着我，帕西。”

帕西瓦尔的眼神依然回避他，纽特感到一阵挫败涌上心头。哪怕是最傲慢的火龙也不会这样将视线从他身上滑开。

月色给了他一点胆子，他伸手下去解帕西瓦尔的裤子，对方按住他的手轻轻摇头，那手心冰凉。他立刻改变策略，握住那只手把帕西瓦尔往壁炉边带，引他坐在那把斜格纹的扶手椅上，自己跨坐在他的大腿上。

“你没怎么吃东西。”他轻声说。掂起桌上那盘巧克力中的一小块，像一只饲喂幼崽的母鸟一样叼在嘴里去喂他。

帕西瓦尔一开始没有张嘴，他坚持留在原地，固执的用巧克力压迫他的嘴唇。他最终屈服了，张嘴把那块可可制品吃了下去。

巧克力落肚后他的眼睛惊讶的睁大了，这是他今天唯一明显的情绪反应了。纽特有了一种奇异的预感，他又用同样的方式喂了一块更大的巧克力，帕西瓦尔服从地用牙接住，腮边一动一动的咬嚼着。

他连着喂了半盘才歇息，试着擦掉嘴唇上融化的巧克力。帕西瓦尔握着他的腰稳住他。他的眼睛里有些活气了，清晰的聚焦在了纽特脸上。

但他神情痛楚，好像纽特是一件正在折磨他的刑具。

“你不用这样的。”他说。

“但是我想。”纽特回答。他把身体落在帕西瓦尔腿间，灵巧地去解他的裤子，把他的阴茎掏出来。那东西并没有硬，只是沉甸甸的坠在他手里。

“我希望你开心幸福，帕西。”他说，然后张口含住了帕西瓦尔。

一开始没有反应，但他吮吸了一会后那东西渐渐硬了起来，他的嘴被撑满了，十分困难地动了动舌头，听见帕西瓦尔喘了一声，手扶上了他的头。

帕西瓦尔完全硬起来的时候实在是过大了，他没法完全吞进去，只能用手握住外面的部分，让帕西瓦尔浅浅地在他口中进出。帕西瓦尔似乎想要抓住他的头发，又强行忍住了，只是把手指轻轻放在他的脸边。

帕西瓦尔腿上的肌肉绷紧时他感觉到了，但他没有吐出来，反而更用力的吮吸他的龟头，放开喉咙让他可以无法自控的向深处挺动。帕西瓦尔轻拍他的肩膀示意他放开，他视若罔闻，用力吞得更深。他的咽反射有不同意见，但他严正告知它等会再说。

可能是呼吸方式错了，他在结束时被精液呛进了喉咙，扶着帕西瓦尔的大腿咳嗽起来。帕西瓦尔忧心的坐起来：“你还好吗？”

纽特靠着他的膝盖摇头，强行把他的东西咽了下去才开口。

“我没事。”他嘶哑的说，喉咙有点火辣辣的，他又吞咽了一下：“不要紧。”

他的膝盖跪得发痛了，帕西瓦尔把他拉到膝头上。

“别这样做了。”他擦掉纽特被呛出来的眼泪，变出一杯水来给他漱口。他一直都是个体贴的情人。

“我想这么做。”纽特坚持道。

“总是那么固执。”帕西瓦尔笑了一下。

那笑容里有了一点昔日的影子，纽特立刻觉得这一切都值了。他喝了两口水，感觉喉咙舒服了一些才开口。

“你为什么不肯看我？”他去亲帕西瓦尔的嘴角和侧脸。

“他们到底对你做了什么？”

帕西瓦尔搂着他的手动了一下，纽特感觉到他的肌肉紧绷起来。但他控制住了，仍然把手放在纽特背后，轻轻捋着他的背。

“它们……摄魂怪，会吸取爱和快乐幸福的记忆，用对方人生中最惨痛的记忆来替代。”帕西瓦尔慢慢的说，好像开口是一件十分困难的事情。

“我最痛苦的记忆……是长达五个月连续不断的钻心咒。格林德沃的信徒们需要一个活物做练习对象，而我碰巧就在他们手边。”

他苦笑一下：“我没有疯掉只是因为他们的施咒水平不高。”

纽特在他怀里颤抖。帕西瓦尔为他施了一个温暖咒，但毫无效果，纽特仍然在止不住的战栗。

“所以你每次想到幸福快乐的事情……就会被钻心咒替换。”纽特嘶哑的说，愤怒让他的牙齿咯咯作响。“只要想起任何你爱的人，感到幸福的事……就会感到灵魂撕裂的痛苦。”

“就像一条想要出门就会被电击的狗。”帕西瓦尔同意道。

这个比喻没能让纽特笑出来。他抓住帕西瓦尔的上衣，抓得太紧了，他的手指都失去了知觉。帕西瓦尔触到他冰冷的皮肤，召来一条毯子裹住他。

“我是一个无趣的人。没什么朋友，生活中能称得上快乐的事也很少。”他笑笑。“它们在那儿找不到太多可吃的东西。”

“但只有一部分回忆……”他的声音低下去：“只有关于某一个人的记忆……它们特别感兴趣，简直是大快朵颐。”

“而我越是痛苦，越是忍不住想到那些事情……想到那个人。恶性循环，是不是？”

“过了两个星期，我就学会了不再去思考或是回忆那个人，因为任何与他相关的思想都只会带来灵魂撕裂的疼痛。我被自己的痛苦驯化了，被持续的电击变成了一条再也不敢出门的狗。”

他抚摸纽特的脸颊，想擦去上面的湿迹，但总也不能成功。只好无奈地苦笑一声：“我想你已经知道那个人是谁了。”

“我无法再见你了，纽特。”他最终说。“我无法再用从前那颗心去对待你，也无法在看着你的时候不感到痛苦。”

“我希望你获得幸福，但那个人已经不可能是我了。”


	22. Chapter 22

“所以就是你救了我。”帕西瓦尔有些不确定的说。

他面对着那只雄壮的公独角兽，它英武美丽得像一个梦，脖子上披着雪白的长鬃，宽阔的胸膛如同一堵墙立在他面前。

纽特在它身边，手轻拍它的前腿。它柔和地嘶鸣一声，偏过头去触碰纽特，让纽特去摸它的口鼻和珍贵的独角。独角兽那朦胧的银光照亮了纽特含笑的眼睛，他正对着独角兽的耳朵喃喃低语，看起来比任何时候都更像一个神祗。

这一幕让他不可自制的心动，但恐惧和痛苦也立刻漫上来，堵住他的胸口，令他无法呼吸。他控制不住这愚蠢的条件反射，只得转过视线不看他们。

纽特注意到了，他像被烫到似的退缩了一下。但还是引着那独角兽走向他，让那双金色的眼睛与他对视。

“是他自愿救了你。”他低着头说，不让帕西瓦尔看到他的脸。“这让你跟他之间有了一个牢不可破的契约。”

他此刻该说点什么的，但胸口的窒息感让他无法开口。这大概给了纽特一个错误的印象，独角兽感受到他的情绪，不安的用前蹄叩击地面。

“这并不会影响你什么。”纽特急急的解释：“只是你和他之间会形成某种感应……而且他可以用自己的方式呼唤你。”

“如果你不觉得困扰。”他又不安的补充道。

“完全不会。”帕西瓦尔终于找回理智来给出回答。他试探性的走上前去，轻拍那美丽巨兽的肩侧。它喷了个响鼻，没有躲开。

“谢谢你，兄弟。”他轻声说，看见独角兽强健的后腿上有一道深深的疤痕，像是被尖锐的东西划开过。

“我真的很感激。”

“我们去办公室吧，好吗？”纽特轻快地说，如果开心这种情绪能被强逼着出场，就是他现在的样子。

“还有很多事情要做呢。”

原来与独角兽之间的契约在英国是一件很严肃的事，这种绘在英国国徽上的传奇生物事关重大，每一份契约形成后都需要填写无数的官方表格，甚至还有一份需要送到女王座前，帕西瓦尔签那份烫金文档时一时紧张写错了自己的名字，只好拿着魔杖一点点涂改，手艺生疏，毕竟他从毕业之后就没做过这种事了。

“你什么时候离开英国？”他用魔杖消除最后一点字迹时纽特问，听起来小心翼翼的。

“最近的一艘船是下周三。”他回答道。纽特的声音让他只想把他抱在怀里，告诉他自己不会离开，一切都和往常一样——

钻心咒好像永远不会停止，他在遥远的地方听见自己的惨叫，像是一只破碎的风箱——

“如果我没有让你喝独角兽的血，也许事情会不一样。”纽特低声说，“这一切就不会……”

“那样我现在就只会剩下挂在墙上的一张画了。”他截断纽特的话头，心里已经开始后悔自己的粗暴：“已经发生的事情是不可更改的。”

“无论命运扔给我们什么狗屎，我们都只能背着它继续向前。”

“你会后悔吗？”纽特突然问。“来到英国、经受非难、受伤、入狱……遇见我。”

长久的沉默。

“我想说不后悔。”帕西瓦尔苦笑一声，感到胸腔一跳一跳的痛：“但那就太虚伪了，是不是？”

“但有一件事我希望你知道，纽特。不要责怪自己，没有人在你的立场上能做得更好。”

他看向那双让他魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛，也是同样的一双眼睛让他痛楚万分。

“而且这一切……为我们拥有过、经历过的所有一切。”

“都是我心甘情愿的。”

“我煮了美式咖啡。”短暂的寂静后纽特突然说，一杯冒着热气的棕色东西凭空出现在他手上。

“你想试试吗？”

事实证明纽特真的没什么烹饪天赋，咖啡有一股浓烈的焦糊气，还掺着一点奇怪的腥，大概是煮咖啡的壶太久没用生出的锈味。帕西瓦尔端着杯子犹豫，想着怎样才能不伤害纽特感情的把这杯东西变成白水。

但纽特自己发觉了这个问题。

“抱歉。”他听起来真的很难过，声音有些哑。“如果你不想喝……”

他至少还可以为他做这一件事。

“我很愿意尝试。”他安抚道，端起杯子喝了一口。

 

他在一间充满了奇异小玩意的办公室里，房间面积并不小，但被各种物件塞得满满当当，拥挤不堪：摇摇欲坠的木柜子里放着许多小药瓶，贴着五花八门的标签；枝形吊灯上缠绕着一条长着蓝色羽毛的小蛇，正在温暖的灯泡边缓缓蠕动；门边的攀爬架上挂着一个绿色的茧，正可疑地颤动着；窗口有一只大鸟——卜鸟，又叫爱尔兰凤凰，他不记得究竟是在哪见过这种禽类了，八成是某本违禁物品目录。它看见他就发出愁苦的叫声，重重地扑扇了两下翅膀。

到处都是笼子和叽叽喳喳的叫声，一只通体漆黑的蒲绒绒追着一只耗子跑过半个房间，一头栽进一堆柔软的银色皮毛里，那皮毛动了一下，竟然从无边无际的毛堆中抬起一颗头来，那张奇异的脸像一只特别聪明的猿，或者一个特别老的人，它忧郁的大眼睛看着他，眨了眨，流下两行泪来。

“……你喜欢这次英国之旅吗？格雷夫斯先生？”

他抬起头，屋子中间那张堆满羊皮纸的桌子后，一个棕发的青年正看着他。他身形瘦长，有一双明亮的绿眼睛，嘴唇抿得很紧，脸色苍白。

那张脸很像他一个死去的老朋友……

“除了食物，没什么可不满的地方。你是…牛顿·斯卡曼德先生？”他试探地问。“忒修斯·斯卡曼德的弟弟？”

“是我。”那青年回答，声音有些颤抖。

“我对您的损失深表遗憾。”他真诚的说。“忒修斯曾经是我的朋友，我们年轻时一起上过战场。”

“我哥哥曾经提过你。”青年简短的说，“他说你是一个从不放弃的人。”

“我就当这是句赞美了。”帕西瓦尔随口回答。他可能是加班太久了，已经完全忘记了自己来这里的目的，无论怎样努力回想，脑海里都只有一片空白。应该是填表格，是的。英国魔法部那没完没了的表格。

“这里还有什么需要我的地方吗？”他揉了揉额头，想起自己还没写完的一堆关于人鱼的报告，英国傲罗办公室要交的报告比起MACUSA安全部来只多不少。他真希望能放个假，没有文件也没有黑巫师的那种，去什么温暖的地方，窝在扶手椅里呆上整整一星期——

“我相信您在这里的事务已经结束了。”小斯卡曼德生硬的答道，他的脸色煞白，简直像个死人。帕西瓦尔都开始有点担心他的健康了。

“祝您回国的旅途一路顺风，今后的日子幸福快乐。”

这不是一个常规的祝福，但小斯卡曼德显然也不是一个遵守常规的人。法外之徒，忒修斯提到他弟弟的时候用了这个词。

而安全部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯相当不喜欢这个词。

“谢谢。”他说，感到潜意识里有警铃轻响，应当是这个地方不太对劲。

“我相信你的动物们都是有饲养许可证的？”他怀疑的问，看着小斯卡曼德眼神游移。

“大多数都有。”他回答，紧张的笑了一下，绿眼睛看了他一眼，又飞快地滑开了。

“‘大多数’并不是一个很让人放心的词，斯卡曼德先生。”

这古怪的青年从头到脚都写着可疑，但他总得给忒修斯的宝贝弟弟一次机会。

“我希望能在周三前看到这个保育所的全部神奇动物申报列表，斯卡曼德先生。”他严肃的说，推开椅子站起身来：“别想着可以拖到我回美国就算完事，我会让魔法部的同僚们持续跟进的。”

他起身时被脚边的一只黑色动物绊了一下，差点撞上那个绿色的茧。那只茧突然打开了，钢蓝的翅膀像蝙蝠一样张开，对他嘶嘶咆哮起来。

小斯卡曼德摘果子似的一把将它抓在手里。“听话点。”他低声训斥道。“做个好孩子。”

“那是什么？”帕西瓦尔立刻问。“它是你申报的‘大多数’动物之一吗？”

“这是蜷翼魔。”小斯卡曼德说，迅速把那只会结茧的蓝绿蝙蝠滑进袖子里：“他不危险，只有在受到威胁时才会攻击，而且它们的毒液非常有用……”

“就是它抹掉了整个纽约关于魔法的痛苦回忆。这段故事我听过了。”帕西瓦尔打断他，“带着一只吃人脑的生物到处走来走去，随手就能抹掉别人的记忆，真是非常安全。斯卡曼德先生。”

小斯卡曼德竟然没有接着反驳他，他低下头去沉默，倒像是个认罪的样子。帕西瓦尔莫名的感到一阵烦躁。人鱼报告。他提醒自己。

“那么日安了。斯卡曼德先生。别忘了你的申报列表。”

他对小斯卡曼德礼貌的点头，走了出去。出门时正遇上一个长得相当养眼的红发男人，他多看了一眼，那人就露出一个温和的笑容来。

“格雷夫斯先生。”他招呼道，“纽特在吗？我有些…重要的事需要他的参与。”

他完全没必要跟他说这些的。“他在里面。”他答道，没有停步。

两人擦肩而过时，他看到那双蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大了。这个人显然认识他，但帕西瓦尔对他却完全没有印象。真奇怪，通常这么好看的男人他是不会忘记的。

人鱼报告。他提醒自己。其他更不重要的事情可以延后。

一直到他抽出魔杖幻影移形时，他都没有想起来，自己到底是为了什么竟然在这个动物园耽搁了这么久。

 

“纽特。”邓布利多一见到他就说，语速急迫：“我需要跟忒修斯说话。”

纽特吓了一跳：“但我还没有把他……”

“就现在。”邓布利多打断他：“跟我走。”

他的老师扭头就往外走，纽特下意识地跟上他的脚步。

“邓布利多，为什么——”

邓布利多抓住他的胳膊，他立刻陷入幻影移形那熟悉的挤压感中去了。

他们直接显形在了忒修斯家门口。这次显形没有中转休息，过程相当痛苦。他们现形时，纽特一把撑在了门口的邮箱上，一阵阵的恶心想吐。过了好一会儿他才把涌到喉咙口的东西咽下去，艰难的抬起头来。

“邓布利多，这是怎么——”

他的话音断了，宅子的大门敞开着，门扉已经四分五裂，碎块插在前院的草坪上，好像有人强行炸开了这扇门，让它的尸体四处散落。

他掏出魔杖就要往里走，被邓布利多拦住了。

“跟在我后面。”他的老师命令道，他的声音锋利警惕，像持剑一样将魔杖握在手里。那温文尔雅的气质消失了，比起一个教师，他现在更像一个专业的战斗巫师。

他跟在邓布利多后面走进门厅时听见了哀痛的哭声，那声音凄惨极了，像是有人把她的灵魂撕成了一万片——

“莓莓！”

家养小精灵坐在起居室的地上望着他们，眼泪断了线一样流下来。

“小斯卡曼德……主人。”她哭喊着，声音尖锐刺耳。“主人！主人！”

“对不起，我来迟了。”邓布利多低声说。他的魔杖放低了，定定站在原地，抬头去看起居室墙上的什么东西。

纽特往前走了一步，终于看清了事情的全貌。

起居室里一片混乱，壁炉架塌了一半，扶手椅支着断腿翻在空中，地毯上布满玻璃和瓷器的碎片，像是有人给所有能够到的东西都挨个施了粉碎咒。而在这一切之上是千疮百孔的墙面，上面所有的画框都被一种野蛮的力量打破、扯碎了。

“他们——冲进来——然后——然后——”莓莓叫道：“然后——”

她说不下去了，坐在地板上大哭起来，眼泪浸湿了整个茶壶套。

没有人能帮她完成这个句子了。每个人都在震惊中沉默着。

墙的正中间是忒修斯的画像，画布上布满了长长短短的刀口，最长的一条从忒修斯的肩直拉到腿，把他整个人劈成了两半；裂口边缘也被劈破成了破破烂烂的布条，上面油彩剥落，糊在一起变成了不可辨识的一团糟。而一道短短的裂痕在画布的上方，有人在忒修斯的眼睛正中狠狠划了一刀，切开了那对蓝色的瞳孔。就像有人再也无法容忍他继续看向这个世界。

但纽特只是看着那张画像的胸口，那里有一个光滑的破口。好像有人拿着锋利的匕首，试图用同样的方式，再次从背后杀死这个已经故去多年的傲罗办公室主任。


	23. Chapter 23

春风缓缓的吹进崩裂的大门，吹过一团糟的起居室和墙上支离破碎的画像。纽特低着头，立在原地一动不动，只有挡住眼睛的棕发在风里轻轻拂动。小精灵在他脚边哭泣，偶尔很厉害的抽动一下。

邓布利多很担忧的打量他。

“纽特。”他叫他。“这还有挽回的机会……”

他的学生依然沉默，他挥舞了一下魔杖，将扶手椅的断腿接上，翻了回来，两张椅子在他指挥下挪成相对的样子。然后纽特伸出一只手，竟是个请邓布利多入座的样子。

邓布利多看了他一会，坐下了。纽特像个礼貌待客的主人那样在他对面落座。他们周围环绕着各种材质的碎片，那是这个曾经温馨的家的遗留。纽特在身前交叉手指，面容平静。

“忒修斯生前总是收到霍格沃茨的猫头鹰，我认得它们的羽毛。他在为你做事，但并没有告诉我为什么。”他对自己的老师说，听见自己的声音冷静淡漠。

“你做每一件事都是有目的的。出现在我的病床前，为我的情人辩护，你急切的要扫清一切障碍，只为了能和忒修斯的画像交谈。”

邓布利多悲哀地看着他。

“我并不是做每件事都有目的的，纽特。”他的蓝眼睛此刻看起来有一丝真切的痛苦。

“也许我只是关心你。”

纽特决心不被他打动。

“如果我在你心中还值得一点信任，那就回答我吧，邓布利多。”

他知道自己听起来像一个冷酷的人，他不在乎，甚至为此感到些微的欣喜。

“忒修斯生前做了什么，让格林德沃的信徒必须除他而后快，又知道了什么，让这些人连他的画像都不敢放过？”

“知道这些信息会将你置于一个极其危险的境地，纽特。”

他笑了一下，声音里却并没有笑意。

“我为你的指令在纽约和巴黎出生入死，好几次差点送命。连格林德沃都知道我对你的忠诚。这已经不可能变得更危险了，邓布利多。”

“你不知道你在问什么。”邓布利多轻声说。“很多人的生命都系于此事。”

“那就告诉我，这一切到底是为什么。”他逼问道，“告诉我为什么我的家变成这样一片废墟，为什么他们要毁去这张画像，告诉我忒修斯到底为什么而死！”

邓布利多久久的沉默，最终点了头。

“我会把一切都告诉你。”他说。

“但在那之前，你的门廊上有位客人已经等了很久了。”

他回过头，看见帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯站在门廊上，正持着魔杖扫视室内，目光陌生。

门廊上的铁线莲已经盛开了，一条紫色的花瀑在他背后轻轻摇曳。他第一次踏足这里的时候大雪封路，他想方设法进了纽特的门，从此就不再离开。而现在他们相对不识，纽特与他之间隔着一整片废墟的海洋。

“我想敲门的，但实在没找到什么可敲的。”帕西瓦尔说。他被邓布利多叫破了也不慌张，仍站在门廊外，像一个礼貌的客人：“我可以进来吗？”

“我相信纽特一向是欢迎你的。”邓布利多说，他站起来有节奏地挥动魔杖，破碎的瓷片重新恢复成装饰盘，碎玻璃飞回相框上再次拼合为一整片，翻倒的家具在他的手下一点点恢复着原状。能将被咒语击碎的东西再用咒语还原是很高深的魔法，但纽特没有去看。他只是盯着帕西瓦尔。

“你为什么会在这？”他低声问，听见自己心跳如鼓。“你怎么知道这里的？”

“我不知道。”帕西瓦尔耸耸肩，“看起来我的办公桌抽屉把手是个触发型的门钥匙。”

他刚回办公室没坐一会儿，办公桌就可疑的抖动起来，桌面上浮现出警示的红字，抽屉弹出来，他下意识的抓住把手——

“我就被带到这了。”他总结道。

然后他好奇的四顾。

“你的家非常有品位。”他看着正在被邓布利多指挥着落回原位的壁炉架说。“给人一种……很安心的感觉。”

“这是忒修斯的家。”纽特低声回答，他知道这是怎么回事了，心里仿佛有一块石头空落落地坠着，又是安心，又是失落。

“他会把家的安全系统和自己的办公桌联通，一旦出了问题就可以用最快的速度回家。你一定是坐了他曾经的办公桌。”

“聪明的设计。”帕西瓦尔点点头，抬头看到忒修斯破碎的画像，愣住了。

哪怕是邓布利多的魔法，也没办法修复这样残损的画，破碎的边缘无法拼合，画布被人割掉了很大一块，忒修斯腰以下的画面都扭曲变形，好像有人打断了他的腿。袭击的人几乎是见到什么就砸什么，但只有忒修斯的画被用一种无法修复的方式彻底破坏了。

不需要非常锐利的眼睛就可以看出，这幅画就是整场袭击的重点。

“这里到底发生了什么事？”帕西瓦尔问。“为什么会有人专门来袭击一幅画？”

他绕着屋子缓缓走动，眼睛一刻不停地扫视着，纽特看着他，一个工作状态的傲罗。“还丢了其他东西吗？”

“我还没有看楼上。”纽特承认，“这一切过于突然了。”

帕西瓦尔没有说什么，持杖小心的走上楼去，纽特看着他的背影消失在二楼。

“莓莓。”他急急地说，小精灵已经不哭了，正茫然地抬起头看他。“我禁止你对帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯提起任何关于过去的事，任何事。你听懂了吗？”

小精灵点了点头，仍然茫然：“遵命，小斯卡曼德主人，但莓莓不明白……”

“我一会再跟你解释。”

他转向邓布利多，立刻明白自己已经不用说什么了。邓布利多不可置信的看着他，他那样子就像纽特刚刚在他面前发出了一个不可饶恕咒。

“蜷翼魔的毒液。”纽特解释道，“它们可以……”

“我知道蜷翼魔的毒液可以做什么，纽特。”邓布利多打断他，他的语气里有一丝怒气。“你知道你做了什么吗？”

“他吃不下，也睡不着，摄魂怪使过去的苦难像鬼魂一样缠着他。”纽特低声说，担心的扫了一眼楼梯，帕西瓦尔随时会出现，他需要尽快结束这对话。

“我解除了他的痛苦。”

“当婚礼上的新人对彼此说这句话的时候，我很确信他们指的不是这个意思。”邓布利多回答，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他，好像要穿透他的灵魂。

“是他要求你这么做的吗？”

“不是，但他处在无法解脱的痛苦中。”

“是他明确的告知你，他想要被删除生命中一部分回忆吗？”

“不，但他……”

“你问了他一个问题，他在不知道你的真实目的的情况下，给出了一个模棱两可的答案，是吗？”

“我……”

“你在没有得到允许的情况下，删除了一个巫师的记忆，一个已经成年的男巫。”

“他说他后悔了，我给了他一个反悔的机会。”纽特低声说。

“是他亲口告诉你想用这种方式反悔的吗？”邓布利多的眼睛灼灼发亮：“是格雷夫斯先生自己放弃了对人生的选择权，让你拿走本属于他的东西？”

“这样对他更好。”纽特坚持道。邓布利多已经站起来了，高瘦的身躯立在他面前，他忍不住要低头，但仍然不肯放弃自己的看法。“我替他做了一个必须的选择。”

“这不是属于你的选择！”

邓布利多真的生气了，精纯的魔力海潮一样冲刷过他的脸颊，墙上刚修好的相框都危险地摇晃起来。

“谁给你的这个权力，纽特？什么人才会觉得自己可以替他人选择命运？什么样的人会觉得自己有权凌驾在另一个自由的灵魂之上？”

“我不知道，也许是一个对一切都有计划的人？”纽特脱口而出。

“一个始终有任务给你，但从不说出真正目的的人？也许他也觉得自己知道什么对别人更好，对这个世界更好？”

他抬头对上邓布利多的蓝眼睛，看见这个绝强的巫师脸色发白。

“一个让我的哥哥为他做事，以至于最后被冷血的谋杀的人？他的尸体在海湾里像一根稻草似的漂了一夜，但被我抱在手里的时候那么沉，那么冷。”

他感到自己的眼里有泪水，又努力把它眨回去。

“一个保存了他的画像五年才送到我手上，却只是为了让我看着它被毁掉的人？是的，我知道是你。画框的包装上有凤凰火的灼痕，能用凤凰送包裹的人不多，是不是？”

“你替我们每个人都选择了命运，邓布利多。”他咬着牙说，“而你问我有什么权力决定让帕西自此开心的活下去？”

“让我们这么说吧，我毕竟是‘你最偏爱的学生’，不是吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

“我做了不得不做的事情。”邓布利多说。他的声音像一个跋涉千里的人。

“但我从未……”

他的话音顿住了，回过头去。帕西瓦尔出现在楼梯口，仍然谨慎的持着魔杖。

他的确是一个时时刻刻都不愿放弃自己武器的人，纽特想。他在魔杖被没收的那些日子里，一定非常难受。

“楼上没有人，但有过强行入侵的痕迹。”帕西瓦尔说，黑眼睛盯着纽特。“似乎他们想找什么东西，把所有的东西都翻了一遍。我尽力把房间复原了，希望你不要介意。”

“不介意的，谢谢你。”

帕西瓦尔的眼神让他想起了他们在美国第一次正式见面的时候。帕西瓦尔对他伸出手来，却被警惕的皮克特狠狠挠了一下，他急急忙忙的道歉，再三表示皮克特不危险，它只是对你的脸有阴影。

帕西瓦尔捂着流血的手十分怀疑的盯着他，你还是跟我来做个笔录吧。他公事公办的说，把你“不危险”的生物们都登记一下。

他看起来正是记忆里那个公事公办的傲罗：“你能告诉我后院怎么走吗？我想大致了解一下这座房子的结构，而且一会得给你做个笔录。”

邓布利多那只持杖手动了一下，纽特紧张起来，以邓布利多的能力，挥除蜷翼魔毒液的影响简直轻而易举。他在自己意识到之前就动了起来，挡在了邓布利多和帕西瓦尔之间。

他的老师没有做什么，只是悲哀地望着他。纽特想起自己被学校开除时，邓布利多也露出过这样的眼神。

“我想这幅画还有修复的可能。”他慢慢地说，对那副破破烂烂的画像示意：“我可以吗？”

纽特无言的点点头。他无法直视忒修斯支离破碎的脸，只能把目光移在一边，却正好对上帕西瓦尔的眼神。

那漆黑的眼睛不再炽热，站在那儿的只是一个严肃的陌生男人。工作中的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是不会笑的，他以严苛著称，永远冷静从容，从不让个人感觉干扰自己的判断，正是一个对工作一丝不苟的傲罗该有的样子。而那也就是现在的纽特对他而言的全部：工作中的一部分。

他终于完全理解了自己所做的事，也理解了邓布利多的愤怒。他认识的帕西瓦尔消失了，留下的是一个纽特所不熟悉的人。他并不是没有在这一切开始之前见过帕西瓦尔，但已经完全忘记了他在学会亲吻他之前究竟是什么样子。

现在他知道了。他看着帕西瓦尔完整无缺的站在原地，却觉得自己的心里少了一块，冷风从中空洞地吹过。

邓布利多看了他们一会，没有说话。他挥了一下魔杖，忒修斯残破的画像从墙上飘下来，被凭空出现的包装纸裹住。

“我会尽全力修复这幅画像，但这需要时间。”他说，把包好的画小心地提在手里。“我还有些急事需要立刻处理，没法在这里久留了。”

“纽特，等你有时间了，来霍格沃茨找我。”

他又对帕西瓦尔点头：“日安，格雷夫斯先生。”

“这么问很冒昧，但我应当认识你吗？”帕西瓦尔听起来有些困惑，“如果我见过你，一定会记得的。你不是一个容易忽略的巫师。”

“我并不是什么重要的人。”邓布利多说，对纽特点了点头。

“和我的学生一样，只是一个总觉得自己能做正确的事的傻瓜。”

一声轻响，他幻影移形离开了。留下纽特和帕西瓦尔在起居室里对望。

“后院这边走。”纽特对他曾经的情人说，尽全力让自己看起来像个礼貌的陌生人，这不应该很难，他们最初认识的时候也不过就是这样。

他们来到后院，暮春已经不是鲜花着锦的时候了，花毛茛地毯似的铺了一路，朵朵残花点缀其中，像一个个阴暗的伤疤；郁金香的花瓣落了一地，留下光秃秃的花杆；枫树长齐了有尖锐五指的叶子，无数只绿色的小手在风中摇摆；修长的知风草忧虑地飒飒作响，毛地黄从它们背后探出垂头丧气的脸来。夏天就要接手这座花园了，花儿们似乎都已经放弃了希望，只是疲惫地等着凋谢。

他看着帕西瓦尔在新长出的草坪上踱步，若有所思的巡视着，他作为动物学家的眼光告诉他这里并没有闯入的痕迹，地上连一个脚印都没有，帕西到底在找什么？

“这是什么？”帕西瓦尔问。

他指向一个挂在树上摇晃的大竹筒，每一节上都有着不同大小的孔洞。纽特震了一下，这个竹筒制作时帕西瓦尔还在他身边，他的嘴唇至今记得他落下的那些吻。

“是一个喂鸟器。”他简短的回答，听见自己声音颤抖：“入口的大小不同，可以……”

“让不同大小的鸟儿都能安全越冬。”帕西瓦尔接上。

他露出沉思的表情：“聪明的设计，我大概是在哪里见过差不多的东西。”

纽特不知道该说什么，他想否认，想打消帕西瓦尔的疑虑，但心里很深的某处有什么东西雀跃了一下。

他不得不承认，他其实无可救药的希望他记得。

他看向帕西瓦尔，他正抬头看那个喂食器，风移树影，叶间投下的光斑在他脸上游移，这英俊的男人此刻看起来无忧无虑，那双眼睛灼灼发亮，像是从未被那撕裂灵魂的痛苦折磨得呆板黯淡过。

忘记的确对他更好。

“这样的喂食器有很多。”纽特说，“并不是什么稀奇的东西。”

帕西瓦尔好像刚回过神来那样眨了眨眼。“当然。”

他转向纽特，又是那副公事公办的冷漠样子：“二楼有一些异常的东西，不确定是这屋子的原物还是入侵者留下的，需要你来指认一下。”

二楼每一扇门都被打开了，只有主卧门仍然紧紧关闭，狮子把手有点歪了，蓝色的眼睛掉了一只。

“他们在这扇门上费过不少功夫。”帕西瓦尔说，仔细的研究着那个把手。“这上面一定有非常高深的守护咒语。”

“这个门把手是忒修斯做的。”

“那就不奇怪了。”帕西瓦尔说，“不过我倒是不知道忒修斯对我这么信任。”

他握住把手，那扇几乎坚不可摧的黑胡桃木门轻松地为他打开了。纽特头皮一炸，他忘记取消帕西瓦尔的权限了。

帕西瓦尔在出狱后第二天就已经不能再住在那间麻瓜小旅馆里了，他没有睡眠魔药就无法入睡，但他凭借药物睡着了也并没能逃过往昔的痛苦。他在噩梦中惊醒时的魔力爆发炸碎了每一扇玻璃，无杖咒像箭雨一样四处乱飞。纽特不得不去向愤怒的老板娘解释，为什么她的墙上有刀锋似的裂痕。

她看着他脸侧深深的伤口叹气，接受了他磕磕巴巴的蹩脚借口，但拒绝再让他们续租。纽特提出带帕西瓦尔回宅子的时候遭到了他的严正拒绝，但在纽特的再三坚持下他还是让步了，搬进了纽特被咒语严密守卫的主卧。

哪怕是在最痛苦的时候，他也总是对纽特让步。

“也许是它被咒语搅乱了头脑。”纽特紧张的说，不敢去看帕西瓦尔的眼神。“也许它还是坏了。”

帕西瓦尔似乎接受了这个答案，率先走进了房间。纽特跟在他后面，看他在卧室里慢慢踱步，他今早离开的也是这间卧房，纽特没有料想到他这么快就会重新踏足这里。他有些不安地看着帕西瓦尔在书柜前驻足，然后绕过窗边的扶手椅，去观察那架结实的四柱大床。

“床帏一直都挽得这么高吗？”他突然问。

“一直都这样，大概已经有些年没放下来过了。我从来没想通它到底是为什么存在，大约只是装饰用的吧。”

他感到自己说得太多了，赶紧闭上嘴，专心看窗外的风景。

“很相配的两把扶手椅。”帕西瓦尔评论道。

“它们在这儿很久了。”

“我猜也是这样。”

短暂的沉默。

“我被格林德沃替代过五个月，这部分你一定已经知道了。”帕西瓦尔突然开口了，仍然在房间里慢慢的踱步。“期间他为了扮演我，会不断的提取我的记忆。“

“记忆被强行抽取的时候，思维会陷入完全的混乱。被救出来的时候，我几乎连自己的名字是什么都记不清了。”

“为了能够再次保持清醒的神志，我不得不去做了一个思维宫殿，你知道那种东西吗？你在头脑里想象出一栋建筑，把所有重要的记忆分门别类的放进不同的房间，每天晚上在脑子里推门进入那栋建筑，确保每一件事，每个房间都在同样的位置上……”

他惊讶的转身，被帕西瓦尔一把抓住抵在墙上，他的手劲很大，纽特被他压迫得无法呼吸，只能伸手去抓他铁一样的手臂。

“但是当我今天进入我的思维宫殿时，感觉就像你今天遭遇的一样，也许更糟。”他轻柔地在纽特耳边说，像情人的呢喃。

“我看见大门破碎，整间整间的房子连着里面的文件一起不知所踪。而那是几个非常、非常重要的房间。”

他放松了一点，让纽特能够挣扎着呼吸。他不知何时已经拿走了纽特的魔杖，把那白蜡木棒丢在地上一脚踩住。

“我检索了今天的记忆，开头就是你，你那难喝的咖啡，和你能抹除记忆的小宠物。而你又实在不是个优秀的骗子，相信我，我很是审过几位个中好手呢。”

那根熟悉的镶银魔杖顶住他的下颌，逼得他抬起头来。

“我知道大脑被黑巫师搅乱，记忆留下空腔是什么样的感受，斯卡曼德先生。”帕西瓦尔的声音轻柔冰冷，纽特从未听过他用这种凶险的语气说话。

“你从我的头脑中拿走了什么？你的目的是什么？你为谁工作？按顺序回答，不然我就只好请你吃一些苦头了。”


	25. Chapter 25

“我不知道你在说什么。”纽特挣扎着说，那只横在他喉咙上的小臂让他声音哽咽，“这一定是一个误会。”

“我相当确定不是。”帕西瓦尔贴得很近，“我能闻到你的心虚，斯卡曼德先生。这是因为我，还是因为你和你哥哥的小秘密？”

他看见纽特的表情，狼一样的微笑了。

“我在楼上耽搁得有点久，可能听到了些不该听到的东西。”他向桌上那只聆贝一偏头。“或是推断出了一些不该出口的结论。”

他退后一步，招了一下手，一股无形的力量将纽特的手反绑在背后，把他压得跪在地板上。

“你有一个家养小精灵，这种生物在自己的领土上威力强大，没有人能不经它的允许拿走任何东西。但它甚至都没有像样的反抗一下，就让人毁去了自己的家。整座房子事实上除了一副再也不能开口的画像，什么也没有损失。抢劫还抢得这么爱惜，看起来倒很像一场目标明确的监守自盗，你说呢？”

“我没想过这个问题。”纽特低声说，他突然意识到了，莓莓并不是一个毫无战斗力的小精灵，为什么她看起来好像丝毫没有反抗过？

“我可以叫她上来询问。”

“我不想听一场已经彩排过的戏。”帕西瓦尔冷漠的回答，“毕竟，说到底，她只能按照契主的意愿行事，对不对？”

“我没有——”

“告诉我，斯卡曼德先生。你哥哥生前知道你这个枕边人、他的亲弟弟是个黑巫师吗？”帕西瓦尔打断他，声音里有一种压抑的狂怒。

“还是说，你正因为这个杀害了他？”

那股力量更强了，勒得他的骨骼咯咯作响。帕西瓦尔是真的在怀疑他杀了忒修斯，并且为此愤怒不已。身为一个资深傲罗，他竟然可以错得这么荒谬，纽特简直都忍不住要笑了。

“我没有杀我哥哥。”他一字一字的回答道。“而且我也不是黑巫师。”

“那你为什么不激活他的画像？忒修斯的启封人只会是他的宝贝弟弟，五年了，为什么他还是一张死板的壁画？”

帕西瓦尔居高临下的俯视着他：“是你对他没有感情，还是说……他一旦活过来，就会说出对你不利的话？”

“没有一开始就为他启封，只是因为我是个蠢货。”纽特低声说。“我最近是打算在……情况稳定后激活他的。”

“借口，借口，借口。”帕西瓦尔不耐烦的弹着舌头：“一个接一个的借口。比起不断编造借口，画像被毁能给你省不少事吧？斯卡曼德先生。”

“我永不会做这种事！”

纽特猛地抬起头，被他一把抓住下巴，那双黑眼睛像两把刀，直直扎进他灵魂里去。

记忆被翻搅起来，漆黑的海滩，直插入海的石崖，娜迦尖锐的手爪。摇曳的铁线莲，忒修斯的画像，他抱头坐在卧室里——

他的大脑封闭术太差了，又或者帕西瓦尔的摄神取念太强，他在纽特的大脑里横行阔步，随意攫取一切他想要的东西——忒修斯冰冷的尸体，他无法放开的手，一直流到手上的血，摄魂怪的冰冷呼吸……

麻瓜的小旅馆，帕西瓦尔动作轻柔地把他放倒在地毯上——

“出去！”他嘶喊起来，思维屏障终于砰的一声落下了。他发现自己在流泪，濡湿的脸颊贴着冰冷的地板。记忆被强行抽调使他头疼欲裂，好像有人用长矛反复刺穿了他的思想，留下巨大的空洞。

他挣扎着直起身子，困住他的那股无形力量已经消失了，他扶着一边的椅子站起来，仍在发抖，他看向帕西瓦尔，后者正上下打量他，好像他是一件新鲜事。

“我倒是没想到这个。”他承认道。

那无形的绳子又出现了，重新捆住了纽特，他一个踉跄跌坐在扶手椅里。帕西瓦尔俯视着他。

“你抹去了我的记忆，是因为我知道的太多了吗？我的情人。”他把最后一个词亲密地含在舌尖，像一个玩笑一样吐出来。“你没有杀我。黑巫师也会心软吗？”

“我不是黑巫师。”纽特重复道。他的头仍然剧痛，杂乱破碎的画面在脑中狂舞。如果这就是每次帕西瓦尔面对格林德沃时所感受到的，难怪他会对记忆如此看重。

“我们在一起过，但最终没能成功。”他谨慎的措辞，“你留下了一些糟糕的回忆，它们总是在烦扰你，我就……把它们拿掉了。这样我们双方都可以无牵无挂。”

“听起来很有道理，你替我做了一个最好的决定。”帕西瓦尔平静的说。“我几乎都要相信了。”

他虽然这么说着，却把那无形的绳子收得更紧了，几乎要勒断纽特的肋骨，他痛得喘息起来。

“你到现在还没有吃钻心咒，完全是因为你是忒修斯的弟弟。”他的声音听起来充满决心，而且冷酷异常。使纽特不可抑制地想起了格林德沃。

“情人的记忆最多只能是侧卧的一页纸，抽走它是不会摧毁我的大半思维宫殿的。你几乎是夺走了我的半个灵魂，竟然还敢声称拿掉的只是一点‘糟糕的回忆’。”

那根熟悉的镶银魔杖指向他。

“现在，你是打算自己说实话，还是需要一点小小的帮助？”


	26. Chapter 26

很少有人能在钻心咒的威胁下仍然神色不动，他今天算是见了一个。纽特·斯卡曼德在他的杖尖下竟然笑了，笑得很苦，眼里有一点泪光，他控制不住的盯着那水盈盈的绿眼睛看。

“我不知道。”纽特轻声说，声音有点哑。“这些记忆对你那么重要。”

他被捆在扶手椅里的样子看起来很年轻，褐色的卷发挡在眼前微微颤动，衬衫因为帕西瓦尔刚才的粗暴动作散开了几粒扣子，隐隐露出起伏的肩线来。腰身狭窄瘦削，像一根柔韧的芦苇，两条长腿微微打开着，让他不自觉的开始想象它们夹在他腰上的样子。

他和这个男人睡过。他想。这个主意听起来并不坏，以他的外表，帕西瓦尔和他上床并不需要迷情咒。

“把它们还给我。”他说。听见自己的声音要命的软化了。

遗忘咒的不可解之处就在于本人不会记得自己到底忘记了哪些东西。记忆是精密的仪器，只有施咒者才知道自己到底抽走了哪些零件，和要如何把它们放回原位。他必须要逼出纽特的解咒来。

纽特沉默了一会，摇摇头：“你没有那些记忆会过得更好。”

“只有最邪恶的黑巫师，才会操控人的头脑，任意塑造他们的认知。”他冷冷地说，“你无需关心我的福祉，那是由我自己决定的事。”

纽特还是摇头。哪怕被魔杖指着，他也丝毫没有要退缩的意思。“我不是黑巫师，但我也不能让你拥有那些记忆。”

帕西瓦尔猛的俯身，手拍在椅子扶手上，啪的一声。

“我认为你还是不太明白，斯卡曼德先生。”他轻柔地说，确保自己的阴影笼罩在纽特身上，鼻息亲密。

“你袭击了一个傲罗，对他的记忆造成了严重的损害，这是要进阿兹卡班的重罪。如果你脑子还清楚的话，就该照我说的做，这样或许还能给你减几年刑期。”

他提到阿兹卡班的时候纽特不自觉的退缩了一下，这个监狱的名字对他有某种影响。帕西瓦尔乘胜追击。

“你会烂在阿兹卡班里。”他贴着纽特的耳朵说，“你所有的恐惧都会成真，所爱的一切都会变成伤害你的利刃。你真的想要过那种生活吗？”

“不。”纽特低声说。“任何人都不该过那种生活。”

“那就把属于我的还给我。”

小斯卡曼德只是摇头。

“不。”

“那我们就只剩下钻心咒了，是不是？”

“这里是英国，使用不可饶恕咒是违法的。”小斯卡曼德说，好像很笃定他会被这句话拿住似的盯着他。

“难道你以为我会在法庭上承认自己用了这个咒语吗？一个犯人的证词可是很难被取信的，小斯卡曼德先生。”

“钻心咒是直接作用于灵魂的，听说如果用得好，能把大好的巫师活活逼成疯子。而我恰巧很熟悉这个咒语。”

他压低声音，让自己听起来像一条凶险的毒蛇。“相信我，这会很疼的。”

小斯卡曼德看着他，表情好像在听一篇无味的演说。

“不。”他对帕西瓦尔说。“我不能把它们给你。”

“那我们就没有别的选择了。”

他缓缓直起身来，盯着小斯卡曼德的眼睛，他给了他足够长的时间反悔，然而小斯卡曼德的神色没有一丝动摇。

只有最后一条路了。他举起魔杖，像挥鞭一样下落：“钻心剜骨！”

他没有注入魔力，仅仅平板地念了咒文。魔杖划过空气时，小斯卡曼德平静地闭上了眼，好像只不过是在等一个吻。过了一会，他又睁开来，那双绿眼睛定定地望着他。

“我只是希望你幸福，帕西。”

“仁慈的路易斯啊。”他气急败坏：“你真是我见过最固执的人了，斯卡曼德先生。”

他不能真的违法使用钻心咒，那句空洞的咒文也并没有吓到小斯卡曼德。他已经不相信这个倔强的傻瓜会是黑巫师了，大部分黑巫师比起别人更关心自己的利益，而那些相信更伟大利益的疯子不会有这么纯粹的眼睛。

他是真的认定了这是一件正确的事，并且为了维护它不惜一切代价。如果不是事关自己的记忆，帕西瓦尔几乎要给他鼓掌了。

“从前也有别人这样说过我。”小斯卡曼德对他笑了一下，他看着帕西瓦尔时眼神眷恋，他不记得还有谁用这样眷恋的眼神看过他。

“把记忆还给我吧，纽特。”他重新俯身撑在椅子扶手上，低声劝哄小斯卡曼德。他不擅长怀柔，但硬手段在这个巫师身上是不会起作用的，他连钻心咒都不怕，就更不会怕其他更弱的刑讯手段了。

“我不会打扰你的生活。”他温和地说，失望地看到纽特仍在摇头。“如果这是你所害怕的。”

“我只想拿回我的记忆，然后就会离开英国，离开你的视线。我不是一个会死缠烂打的人。”

他的气息亲密地打在小斯卡曼德脸上，他苍白的脸颊泛起红来。他显然对这种手段有反应，帕西瓦尔笑了，贴得离他更近了些。

“你在犹豫什么，纽特？”他对着他的耳朵说，看着那精致的耳轮逐渐变红。

“到底是什么样的记忆，让你这么大费周章？难道我们在一起的时候不开心吗？”

纽特还是摇头，帕西瓦尔几乎是本能似的抚上他的肩头，他轻轻颤了一下。他的身体很敏感。他边想边沿着手臂的线条滑下去，触感熟悉极了，这一定也属于他丢失的一部分过去。他想不出自己到底做了什么，让纽特觉得他必须拿掉他的一大块记忆不可。他总不至于向他求婚了吧？

“你不喜欢我吗？”他亲吻他的耳朵，思考着如何让他放松警惕。“是我做错了什么事吗？”

“请别这样。我知道你在做什么。”纽特低声说，他在帕西瓦尔身下颤抖。帕西瓦尔发现他很轻易就能被撩拨起来，也许是因为记忆的残留，也许只是因为他有一个特别敏感的情人。曾有，他提醒自己。

“我在做什么？”他舔过纽特的脖子，拇指暗示性地绕着他的手腕打圈。“不如问，你希望我做什么？”

纽特已经情动了，帕西瓦尔看见他裤子里微微隆起。他对他的抚触反应之剧烈令他吃惊，那瘦削的身体像是干渴了许久似的，迫切地回应他的每一个动作。

“我没喂饱你吗？”他低笑：“你是因为这个生我的气吗？”

“不……我……”他语不成句，帕西瓦尔隔着裤子揉捏他的腿根，他的手仍被绑在身后，无法形成像样的反抗，被他轻松的卡进腿间，深深钉进椅子里。

“你拿走了什么？”他问，“是什么事这样让你不高兴，非要把它抹消不可？只要一句话……提示我一下吧。”

遗忘咒的突破口只是一句简单的话，一张脸，甚至一个笑容，就像一个无法避免的绳结。只要看到那条信息，绳结散开，所有的记忆就都会回潮。这是除了强行解咒外最好的办法，只要找到那条信息，他就可以找回一切。

“别这样，帕西。求你了。”纽特喘息道，他被撩拨得脖子都红了，帕西瓦尔拨开他松垮的领口，他的身体也微微泛红。“我真的不能把它给你。”

他陷在椅子里动弹不得的模样诱人极了，像一颗熟透了的水果任人采撷。帕西瓦尔强忍住继续下去的冲动，直起身来。

“我不喜欢被别人告诉我该做什么，什么对我最好。”他和缓地说，看着纽特挣扎着坐直，明显的双腿发软。“也不喜欢自己的东西被悄无声息的偷走。”

“对不起。”纽特轻声说，声音里仍带着情欲的热度。“我不能。那些记忆……会给你带来无法想象的痛苦。而我没有办法为你做第二次。”

“所以你是为了我的快乐幸福才抽走了我的一半灵魂，对吗？”他嘲讽地说。

“是的。”纽特竟然还敢回答，他抬起头望着帕西瓦尔，神情坦荡。“这样你才能继续走下去，无论去哪。”

这场谈判彻底失败了，这个人宁可进阿兹卡班，吃钻心咒，也不愿意还给帕西瓦尔他的记忆。挫败感笼罩了他，像狂风一样卷过他脑海中思维宫殿的废墟。

他总还要再试一次。

“我现在倒真的有个想去的地方，希望能邀请你一起。”他说，眼神露骨地打量纽特周身。

“就当做是你去阿兹卡班之前的贺礼。”

后者楞了一下，很快就明白了，苦笑起来。

“如果你想要。”他低声说。

“我心甘情愿。”


	27. Chapter 27

帕西瓦尔笑了：“不要讲得像是你不想要。”

“不是在这种情况下。”纽特低声回答。

他仍被帕西瓦尔捆在椅子里，仰头看着他。他已经兴奋了，瞳孔微微扩张，绿色的虹膜周围带着一圈浅浅的蓝边。帕西瓦尔很难才控制住自己不看进去。他被隐隐的唤起了，这男人被束缚着的样子很诱人。

“只要说出那句话。”帕西瓦尔摩挲他的脸，看他不自觉的往他手心里依靠。“把我的过去还回来，我才能给你你想要的。”

“我想要的……”纽特闭着眼，像是在做梦一样说。“我想要的……已永不可再得。”

他的样子像脆薄的瓷器，轻轻一碰就会碎裂。但却如此坚韧，如此固执。帕西瓦尔看着他的嘴唇轻轻开合，觉得自己也口唇发干。他一定曾经很喜欢这个男人。也许他真是被纽特玩完丢掉的。

“无情的小东西。”他隔着衣服抓握他的锁骨和肩膀，感受着下面的肉体。纽特瘦削，但肌肉紧实，动物学家肯定是需要一点力气的。他如果认真反抗，也许帕西瓦尔不会赢得这么容易。“我真不想对你用手段。”

“做你想做的。”纽特仍然闭着眼，像是已经放弃了一切抵抗的俘虏，只等着帕西瓦尔的处置。“你不该原谅我。”

如果不好好利用这份顺从，他就太傻了。

“哦，我想我不会的。”帕西瓦尔冷冷的说。他猛地把纽特拽了起来，押在身前，让那颗头颅扬起脖子靠在他肩膀上。

“你会发现，我除了是你的情人之外，还可以是很多其他的东西。”他咬着纽特的耳朵说，推得他踉跄着往前走。

“我之前是怎么对你的？”他问，“在你身上用过什么东西？”

“你很温柔……一直都很温柔。”纽特轻声说。

这未免太假了，他想不起来自己会对哪个情人一直有耐心。

“撒谎。”他把纽特推到四柱床边，却没有让他上床。他弹了弹手指，把纽特的手拉过头顶捆在床柱上，一直扯到他站直身体，几乎要靠脚尖站立为止。

“你的背部线条很漂亮，我跟你说过吗？”他问纽特，从背后搂住他，让他看着一条油亮的黑色皮鞭出现在他手心里，握紧。“我想我会说的，这么柔软的脊背，很适合这根鞭子。”

他沿着纽特的背一路滑下去，让他感觉到那坚硬的鞭柄沿着他脊背的曲线蜿蜒而下，一直压进臀缝。纽特似乎根本不明白他在做什么，只是呆呆地面对床柱站着。帕西瓦尔耐心地等着他回头。

纽特回头的一瞬间他就一鞭抽在了他背上，他低喘一声，咬住嘴唇低下头去。帕西瓦尔抓住他的下巴抬起来，他像是真的对这种事没有经验，满脸的无措。

“我想你和我在一起的时候错过了很多乐趣。”他沉思着说，漫不经心的用指腹感受纽特的下颌线条。“我没有这么玩过你吗？没有你身上用过东西吗？”

那绿眼睛无助地看着他，看起来该死的无辜，但又无比动人。他之前都在浪费时间干些什么呢？和他玩鸟和蜜蜂吗？

“哦，我们今天会过得很充实的。”他确凿无疑的对纽特说。

他动了动手指，让动物学家的衬衫打开，向上飞起堆在他的手腕上，露出赤裸的背来。他身上也有雀斑。肌肉线条很美，全身布满形状不一的伤疤。似乎有一只大猫曾经在他的腰上抓了一爪子，留下三道已经发白的疤痕。肩胛上有火焰灼伤的痕迹，一道长长的刀痕斜跨过他的脊柱，就像某个人曾想把他用刀劈成两半。

比起这些，他发现了更出奇的事。纽特的整个上半身都布满浅淡的条痕，像是曾经被某种带雷电的鞭子狠狠地反复抽过。

他认得那痕迹。

“仁慈的路易斯啊，难怪你不怕钻心剜骨。”他触摸那些鞭痕，“吃了这么多钻心咒，你竟然没有疯掉。”

“可能是因为我的头脑比较顽固。”纽特轻轻说。帕西瓦尔震惊地看着他，他的绿眼睛纯粹得近乎天真，依然眷恋的凝视他的脸。

这样纯粹的眼睛，这样多的钻心咒。

他无法想象他究竟经历过什么，但显然痛苦对他是不会有用的。

“不太容易改变主意，是不是？”他解开纽特的手，把他往床上推去。

他的动作比自己想的要轻柔得多，但纽特明显的抗拒起来。

“不要在这。”他低声说，身子挺起来，拒绝被帕西瓦尔推倒。“我们可以换个房间。”

在他和忒修斯曾经共享的床上被别人搞这件事让他不安。帕西瓦尔就是要让他不安，心态不稳的犯人会交代出最真实的口供。

“恐怕今天不能由你说了算了，亲爱的。”他重新捆住纽特的手，用了点力把他扔在床上。他挣扎着翻身想要坐起来，却被帕西瓦尔猛地按住侧脸压进被子里。

“想到你哥哥了？”他轻柔地问，默默在心里向忒修斯道歉。“他也这样做过吗？”

纽特闭上眼不说话，睫毛微微颤抖。他的情绪终于有了波澜，一个很好的突破口。

“他是怎么对你的？”他压上去咬他的耳朵，单手把他的手压在头顶。

“是粗暴的？”他用力抓握他的下身，这应该很疼，但纽特没有喊出声，只是猛然弓起身子，像一只刺猬要藏起柔软的肚皮。

“还是温柔的？”他的手放轻了，充满游戏性的逗弄着他，看他没一会就喘息起来。

比起疼痛，他更无法抗拒快感。

这两样当然可以同时存在。

“忒修斯会把你捆起来吗？”他用掌心按住、揉弄他的乳头，把那可怜的肉粒夹在指间提起来又放松。“会这样做吗？”

他的指间闪烁电火花，一个有用的小咒语。电流噼啪一声打在他的乳头上，纽特喊了一声，猛地挺起身子。帕西瓦尔把他按下去，竖起一根食指放在嘴上。

“嘘。”他相当满意于电击造成的效果。“还没到你叫的时候。”

“小斯卡曼德主人？”一个细细的声音在门外说。是家养小精灵。帕西瓦尔本能的感到一阵嫌恶。“您还好吗？”

他有些紧张的去摸魔杖，如果纽特此时开口，不知为何他有种感觉，他可能会被小精灵活活勒死。

“我很好，你下去吧。”纽特对门外说，他在帕西瓦尔身下衣衫凌乱，手被衬衫捆在头顶，是一副被好好蹂躏过了的样子。“没叫你就不用上来。”

“是，小斯卡曼德主人。”那细细的声音说。

帕西瓦尔凝神听了一会，确定门外没有声音了才转向纽特。狼一样的微笑。

“那我们开始吧。”他说。

纽特显然从来没有被这样对待过，带电的手指抚过他身体时他不住的哆嗦，帕西瓦尔每次释放电流他都疼得惊跳一下，当那只手解开他的裤子时他简直无法动弹，像等待判刑似的僵在原地。帕西瓦尔转过他的脸来。

“看着我，纽特。”他温柔地说。“你是不想看见我了吗？”

纽特睁开眼看他，他似乎在帕西瓦尔的眼里找着什么东西，没找到，露出一点失落的神色来：“不，我只是……啊！”

帕西瓦尔的电流终于到了，毫不留情的击在他的下身。纽特很厉害的痉挛起来，试图蜷起身子，却被床帏卷住腿强行拉开。他漫不经心地抚弄着纽特，手上动作轻柔，但指间不断涌起一丛丛电火花，纽特在他手下像被利箭穿透的鸟一样哀鸣，不住挣扎，他视若无睹，只是继续无情地揉弄他。很快他的裤子就濡湿了一大片，他在电流下无法控制自己的泌尿系统，被逼得高潮之后很快就失禁了。

“我以前是什么样的？”他问纽特，看着他的挣扎渐渐弱下去，只在每次电流激发时才抖一下。“告诉我，我来英国做什么？”

“你……你来英国……找我……”纽特断断续续地说，帕西瓦尔仍在用电流刺激他的敏感部位，“我们、我们在美国曾经认识……”

“所以我在美国就和你睡了吗？”他饶有兴趣地问，电火花消失在指间。纽特轻轻点头。他的疑惑反而更深了。

“你有什么本事，能让我念念不忘，到了要跨越大洋来找你的地步？”他怀疑地问，握着纽特的脸端详。他眼里有泪，水盈盈的很是诱人，但绝没有到会让他放下工作来找他的地步。没有任何一个情人能做到这一点。

“我不知道。”纽特轻声说，“我不知道你为什么对我那么好。”

“可能因为你长得漂亮。”他拍拍纽特的脸颊，听他轻轻的呜咽。这说不通。他来英国一定有别的目的。他不可能只是为一个普通情人跑这么远。

“你拿走了我的记忆，打算用它们做什么？”

纽特的下身已经是泥泞的一团，裤子沾在手上十分恼人，他挥了挥手让它们消失，又补了个清洁咒。看着纽特全身赤裸地陷在床单里。如果床单是丝绸的一定会更合适，他想。这个人适合被华贵的东西围绕。

“我没有拿走它们。”纽特说，“我……消去了它们。因为它们对你的害处太大了。”

又是这个为他好的论调。好像他真的只是希望帕西瓦尔开心。

“哪怕是害处，那也是我自己的东西。”他冷冷的说。“我想我还没有蠢到需要让一个露水情缘替我做决定的地步。”

这话似乎刺伤了纽特，他嘴唇微微颤抖，偏过头去不看帕西瓦尔。“我没有别的选择。”

帕西瓦尔抓住他的脸转回来，逼他直视自己。他的手劲可能过大了，纽特的脸都被他捏出了白色的指痕，一定会留下淤青的。他毫不在意的想。

“听着，我的幸福快乐只与我自己有关。”他盯着纽特的眼睛说，“你没有资格替我决定任何事。懂吗？”

纽特不说话只是看着他，那双绿眼睛被泪光浸润着，仍然灼灼发亮。

“我再说最后一遍。把我的记忆还给我。”

“不。你不需要它们。”纽特和之前一样回答。他赤裸的躺在帕西瓦尔身下，身体完全对他敞开，但却把真相的大门在他面前死死关闭。

纽特的眼睛过于亮，也过于温柔了，他的心里升起了一丝模糊的怀疑。

万一他说的是真的，这就是我要的呢？

半个灵魂。他提醒自己。在脑中挥去了这个荒谬的猜想。他解开纽特腿上的束缚，把他翻过去，拉着他的腰让他跪起来。那双长得惊人的腿仍因电流微微震颤，把雪白的臀部送到他面前。

“我说过，这会很疼的。”他俯下身，对着纽特的后颈说。

没有润滑插进去实在艰难，纽特扬起脖子无声的哀鸣，他自己也被干涩的甬道弄得举步维艰。他咬了咬牙，一口气插到了底。纽特轻轻喘了一口气，垂下头去，手臂撑着身体发抖。帕西瓦尔看着他耸起的肩胛骨和身上纵横交错的鞭痕，胸口像被毒蛇咬了一口，忽然剧痛起来。

他无言的抚过纽特的小腹，润滑咒瞬间就把甬道准备好了，穴口死死握住他的肌肉放松了，温暖的黏液涌出来。纽特的身体对他的魔力的回应十分惊人，肉道也像是一个熟悉的老朋友那样欢迎着他的阴茎。

他试着抽动了一下，纽特啊了一声，惊讶地回头看他。帕西瓦尔不想和他为这个突然的仁慈举动交流，握着他的后颈把他重新压进枕头里，动了起来。

他用的力量很大，每一下都像要把纽特钉进床里去，但纽特似乎并没有什么不适，只是轻轻呻吟着迎合他的节奏。他们的身体在此刻契合极了，就像无数的齿轮在他们身体里互相咬合，两人一起律动着，好像已经这么做了很久，以后还会一直这样下去。

他轻轻触摸纽特腰侧，纽特立刻明白了他的意思，翻转过来面朝他，让他的阴茎仍然留在他身体里。他跪坐起来准备动作的时候，那双长腿轻车熟路地夹住了他的腰。纽特对他的了解深得吓人。

“我们到底在一起了多久？”他撑在纽特脸边问，本能似的去找他的嘴唇，它熟稔的张开迎接他。“你为什么要把自己从我的生命里消除？”

“我别无选择，帕西。”纽特说。他眼里流下泪来，但帕西瓦尔知道那不是因为性爱或是疼痛。动物学家那长满茧的修长手指抚上他的侧脸，他忽然发现自己的脸颊也是湿润的。“你太痛苦了。”


	28. Chapter 28

“你如果是个黑巫师，一切就简单得多了。”帕西瓦尔说。

他坐在床边，衬衫敞开，头发有些乱了，他没有去管，甚至一只手梳过头顶让它们更加凌乱。在他背后，纽特像刚出生的孩子那样赤裸，在床的中央松松地蜷成一团。

他不允许自己看床上，只好去看窗外。窗外碧空如洗，松软的白云缓缓飘过窗棂。

他听到纽特窸窸窣窣的爬起来，帕西瓦尔不回头都能想象到他跪坐在脚踝上看他的样子，他该穿件衣服的，他想。天还不是很暖。然后又把这个老妈子一样的想法按下去。

“你为什么会突然检视自己的思维？”纽特好奇的问。“我从没见过谁能这么快发现记忆的改动。你怎么发现不对劲的？”

“而且我不是黑巫师。”他又补充道，就像帕西瓦尔还在怀疑他似的。

“你当然不是。没有黑巫师会像你这么傻的。”他没好气的回答。

“你说不认识我，但你的卧室门轻轻一碰就为我打开；侧卧的法典首页写着我的名字；衣柜里还挂着我的大衣和领带；你在钻心咒面前面无惧色，不是不怕疼，而是太了解我了，知道我绝不会违反法律折磨你。要是黑巫师都像你这么容易露出马脚，我的生活一定会轻松得多。仁慈的路易斯啊，你到底有没有消除证据这个概念？”

“难怪你在楼上呆了那么久。真抱歉，我没有太多……预谋犯罪的经验。”纽特轻声说，像是真的很抱歉似的。

预谋犯罪这个词太具体了，他立刻想起之前读过的那些档案，关于一个英国人怎么‘无意间’把纽约拆了一大半。

“你冲动犯罪的事迹我听得已经很多了，法外之徒先生。”他干巴巴的回答。“你到底怎么跟我搞上的，我把你抓进牢里太多次，你就爱上我了吗？”

这场所谓的审讯没过半就变了味，显然他的下半身的记性要比他本人好得多，轻车熟路的找到了纽特的敏感点，自发地按一定节奏顶弄起来。等他在帕西瓦尔身下真的叫出来的时候，他已经忘记自己的问题是什么了。

他和纽特的身体过于契合了，两人几乎是同步高潮的，他感觉脑子都被榨了出来，眼前一片空白，死了一次似的扑在他身上喘气。过了一会他们又来了第二轮，他像个血气方刚的年轻人那样被纽特轻易的唤起。

他终于从他身上翻下来的时候纽特抱住了他，把脸埋在他胸膛里，他条件反射的去抚摸他的头发，手温柔得让自己都陌生。

他全身的血肉都记得这具身体，除了他的大脑。叛徒，他恶狠狠的想，却不知道这个词是该被头脑还是身体认领。

“我是在美国和你‘搞上’的。”纽特的声音有点暗哑，帕西瓦尔想，他该喝点水。“在一场酒会上，我们都喝得有点醉，你把我带到一边，说想问我一些关于延展咒的事。”

“真老套。”帕西瓦尔觉得很丢人。“这可能是我人生中最烂的一句开场白了，你竟然就跟我走了？”

“你说什么我都会跟你走的。”纽特轻轻的说。“我们之前在一起工作了半年……你一直都很照顾我。”

“然后你为了感谢我就跟我睡了？”他莫名有点来火，转过来看着他。“你对谁都用这种感谢方式吗？”

“不，只是……”纽特嚅嗫了，他低下头不看他，帕西瓦尔把他的下巴轻轻抬起来，那双眼睛是深深浅浅的绿，像清晨的春山。

“只是什么？”他问，听见自己声音也发哑。纽特回望他，眼神明净。

“只是因为是你。”

 

纽特当着他的面把莓莓叫了上来。

“莓莓，我希望你能回答我们几个问题。”他温和地对小精灵说，在扶手椅上向她倾身。帕西瓦尔站在他身边，魔杖握在手里。家养小精灵不安地摇晃着，仍因之前的哭泣而眼圈通红。

“当然，小斯卡曼德主人，当然……”

“你说有人冲进来，一共有几个人？他们都做了什么？”帕西瓦尔问。“你看清他们的样子了吗？”

莓莓冷冷地看了他一眼，没说话。帕西瓦尔想到之前自己对她的主人做过的事，感到一阵心虚。

“回答他的问题吧，莓莓。”纽特说。“如实回答。”

小精灵在原地沉默地站了一会儿，紧紧咬着嘴唇。她看起来仿佛在跟某种本能做斗争，独臂用力揪着茶壶套的边，揪得那天鹅绒发出一点危险的裂帛声。

良久的寂静后，她终于开口说话了。

“他们有三个人。”她说。天气很暖和，但她浑身都在发抖，好像说出这句话要费很大的力气。“他们炸开大门闯进来，两个人上了楼，一间一间的把门打开，把东西翻乱，扔得到处都是……另一个……留在楼下，他好像在找什么东西，但一直找不到，开始用咒语打碎一切能打碎的东西，楼上的人打不开主卧的门，叫他快点上去帮忙，他让他们等等，然后就掏出了刀来……然后……然后……”

她眼里重新充满泪水。

“你没有试着阻止他们吗？”帕西瓦尔问，俯视着她哆哆嗦嗦的小身体。

“我……我试了……”莓莓哽咽着说，泪水又开始浸湿茶壶套。“但是他……他们让我没法动弹……”

“家养小精灵在自己主人的领地上几乎是无敌的，有些记载说一只强大的家养小精灵可以击退一支军队。”帕西瓦尔说，他有了一个模模糊糊的猜测，但他不敢相信自己的头脑。

他发现自己对这种生物的了解甚至远超出自己的想象，他记得自己在很多个孤独的深夜翻阅关于家养小精灵的律法和它们的魔力原理，但已经不记得自己是为了什么这么做。或许是为了在某些紧急的时候能够打败它们……

“你的能力不足以驱逐三个入侵者吗？”他问莓莓，看她的眼泪大颗大颗的滴在地板上。“我听说梅林也不敢小觑小精灵的魔法。”

小精灵只是站在原地战栗。

“我不能……”她哭泣着。“小斯卡曼德主人，我不能……他们让我动不了……我只能站着……”

她呼唤纽特的样子看起来可怜极了，纽特在椅子里不安的动了一下，帕西瓦尔轻轻按住他的肩膀。他必须验证自己的猜测。

“你看到他们的脸了吗？”

小精灵无言的点头。

“那你能说出他们的名字，或者形容他们的相貌吗？这应该不是个难以回答的问题。”

小精灵战栗起来，牙齿格格发抖。她试着张开嘴，却没有发出声音，某种绝大的力量压制住了她，她小小的脊背用力弓起来，像是在拼尽全身力气反抗。

“回答我们吧，莓莓。”纽特有些着急的说。“这很重要。”

“他——他们——是——”她咬着牙说，竟然有血从齿缝里流下来。“他们——他们——那个人——是——黄色的头发！”

她突然倒在地上，像是被火烫了那样哀嚎起来。纽特惊得站了起来，看着她不由自主地用独臂击打自己的脸，身体，一切自己能够到地方。

“停下来！莓莓！我命令你不许伤害自己！”纽特喊道。但是小精灵并没有听从他的指令，她仍然在地上翻滚着，似乎在和自己体内看不见的敌人做着殊死挣扎。

“坏莓莓！坏莓莓！”她尖叫着，指甲在脸上挠出又长又深的指痕。“坏小精灵！”

“我们不会再问你任何相关问题了。你不需要形容那个人，或任何此人的同伴。你已经得到了足量的惩罚，可以停止了。”帕西瓦尔说。

他举起魔杖对准小精灵，杖头喷出一个金色泡泡，将她完整地笼罩在里面。莓莓渐渐安静下来，她一头倒在气泡里，哭得直打嗝。

“对不起，斯卡曼德主人。”她一抽一抽地说，“莓莓是个没用的小精灵……”

“她的正式契约上签的是谁的名字？”帕西瓦尔转向纽特。

“是忒修斯。”纽特随口回答，他紧张的看着小精灵，生怕她再伤害自己。“还是我给他办的结契。”

“忒修斯去世之后呢？你有没有去正式签署过她的新契约？”

“……没有。”纽特回答之后楞了一下，忽然睁大了眼睛。

帕西瓦尔知道他明白过来了。

“她的契约在主人去世后自动解除了。”他对纽特说，回忆着自己看到的法律条款。“在主人没有子女的情况下，遗产继承人必须重新结契才能拥有他生前的家养小精灵。否则这只小精灵就会在六个月后被家养小精灵重新安置办公室登记为无主的家养小精灵。”

“只要有符合条件的家庭提出申请，就会将无主的小精灵优先分配给他们。”纽特喃喃道，他的声音震惊。“天哪，莓莓……”

小精灵仍然在气泡里哭泣，她的茶壶套被自己撕破了，脸上也是一团糟。但他们没法帮到她，只能在气泡外站着。

“家养小精灵无法违抗主人的直接命令。”帕西瓦尔缓缓说。“她刚刚违抗了一个这样的命令，契约就狠狠惩罚了她。你不是她的主人，纽特。”

“她早就不是斯卡曼德家的家养小精灵了。”


	29. Chapter 29

“傲罗们逮捕我的前主人的时候，我已经快要死了。身体被恶咒弄烂了一大半，扔在桌下的角落里。人们在屋里来来回回，但没有一双脚为我停下过。”

“但大斯卡曼德主人来了。”她的声音梦幻一样朦胧。“他那么高大…那么英俊……他拦住了押解犯人的傲罗们，逼着我的前主人给了我一只手套，解脱了我的痛苦。”

“大斯卡曼德主人太仁慈了，他甚至把我带到了医院！但治疗师说他没法给小精灵治病，于是他就把我带给了您。”她充满泪水的大眼睛看向纽特：“而您救了我的命。”

“但我没能保住你的手。”纽特轻声说。

莓莓用力摇头：“没有人能做得比您更好了。”

“您给了我生命，而大斯卡曼德主人赐予了我一个家。我做梦也不会想到能获得这么多幸福。”

“那并不是很多。”帕西瓦尔说。

莓莓看他的眼神仿佛在看一个不懂事的乡巴佬。

“对一个家养小精灵来说，这就是至高的幸福。”她唱歌一样说。

“伺候两位斯卡曼德主人是我生命中最幸福的时光。如果能再一次过上那样的日子，我情愿失去所有的手和脚。”

“时光是不能重来的，莓莓。”纽特轻轻的说。莓莓没有接他的话。

“大斯卡曼德主人去世之后，小斯卡曼德主人很伤心……非常伤心。莓莓尽全力帮助他活得和以前一样……”

“你把他留在了过去。”帕西瓦尔说，一个模糊的认知跳进了他的脑子里，他意识到这就是真相。

“我遵照了大斯卡曼德主人的命令！”莓莓抗辩道，“他出门前让我不要吵醒小斯卡曼德主人！”

“他的意思肯定不是让纽特过五年行尸走肉的生活。”

他在自己能意识到之前就继续说了下去，好像有个过去的灵魂正在透过他的肉体向外张望。

“你为了让自己的生活保持原样，故意曲解了忒修斯的遗愿。”他俯视着莓莓，愤怒在胸口燃烧。“你强行让他为一个亡魂守了五年的灵。别否认，你做这个不是为了忒修斯，只是为了自己的一己私欲！”

莓莓一声冷笑：“而您为了一己私欲又做了什么呢，格雷夫斯先生？你这个……”

“是我自己选择这么做的。”纽特突然打断了她。“我选择不接受现实，继续沉睡。莓莓只是帮助了我。”

他转向帕西瓦尔。

“你把我叫醒了。”他轻轻地说，眼里微光颤动。“你让我想要’活着’，而不是继续做一个哀悼的影子。”

又是那个眷恋的眼神，但他却不知道所为何来。

“我真希望能说我记得。”他带点攻击性的说，“抹消别人的记忆，如果你是在向我表达感激，那这方式实在是有些奇怪。”

纽特的头沮丧地低了下去。

帕西瓦尔压抑住想要安慰他的欲望，他不能放弃找回记忆的机会。

“小斯卡曼德主人是为了你好！”莓莓在金色泡泡里站了起来，对他愤怒地喊。“你根本不知道你……”

“莓莓。”纽特平静的打断她。“我知道我已经不是你的主人了，但还是希望你能为我做到这件事。”

小精灵不响了。

“大斯卡曼德主人和您永远是我的主人。”过了一会，她诚恳的说。“我对斯卡曼德家族的忠诚直至坟墓。无论契——契约上说的是什么。”

提到契约，她又抽搐了一下，好像又要动手去打自己。

“话说这么多就够了。”帕西瓦尔赶紧说。然后他转向纽特：“跟我去一趟魔法部吧。”

纽特的脸色有些发白了，他咬了咬嘴唇，下唇被咬出一点嫣红的血色来。帕西瓦尔不由自主的盯着看。

“你不能逮捕小斯卡曼德主人！”莓莓愤怒的叫道，“他为你做了那么多！”

“但我显然什么也不记得了，是不是？”帕西瓦尔懒洋洋的说，“你的主人偷袭了我，把我的记忆抹得比白纸还干净。而袭击傲罗的罪是很重的，搅乱巫师的大脑更是罪加一等。只要我依法提出控诉，他就会以黑巫师入罪。”

莓莓还要说话，纽特举起一只手止住了她。

“请给我一点时间。”纽特低声说，“处理完这件事……我就跟你走。我不会逃跑的。”

“你是真的准备好进阿兹卡班了？”帕西瓦尔问。“我听说那可不是个适合人类呆的地方。”

纽特看起来想要立刻跳起来逃跑，但他还是站住了，对帕西瓦尔艰难的点头。

“仁慈的路易斯啊。”他叹气。“你真是死不悔改。”

他根本没法把纽特送进监狱。一想到这件事，他的身体和心灵就都尖叫着拒绝。这个男人让他见之心喜，帕西瓦尔熟悉他的身体就像熟悉自己的一部分。纽特显然曾是他的情人，也许更多。他根本没法否认自己对他的渴望。而他对帕西瓦尔的感情也太过明显了，哪怕是在被狠狠电击的时候，他的眼睛里也没有一丝恨意。

他们明明曾经彼此喜爱，为什么纽特要抹消他的记忆？

总不至于是他向我求婚，被我拒绝了吧。他颓丧的想，看着纽特嘴唇上那一点咬出来的嫣红渐渐褪下去。我想不出拒绝他的理由。

这个想法吓了他自己一跳。

“还不到你进阿兹卡班的时候。”他虚张声势地恐吓道。“但你总会进去的。”

他转向莓莓：“和我不一样，你仍有机会找回自己过去的生活。”

纽特和莓莓都看向他。他耸耸肩：“莓莓的现主人入侵了你的家，对不对？他显然是个黑巫师，并有利用家养小精灵的契约侵犯了其他巫师，也就是你的财产。这个契约达成的目的完全是出于犯罪企图，按照法律应当被撤销。如果不能，也可以在抓到此人之后，以没收财产的名义让他解契。”

纽特看起来很想要吻他，但还是强行把自己控制在了原地。他很不争气的感到一阵遗憾。

“家养小精灵重新安置办公室里有所有的契约档案。”纽特说。“他们从来不扔掉任何东西。几百年的纸卷堆满了两间档案室。而她的结契档案上一定有她现主人的名字……”

“找到她现在的主人就找到了犯人。”帕西瓦尔点点头。他撤销了困住莓莓的保护罩，她一屁股坐在地板上，又赶紧站了起来。

“不知为什么，我相信你比我更熟悉那个关于家养小精灵的部门。”他对纽特说，那双明净的绿眼睛带着点欣喜和信任看他，他发现自己相当喜欢这个。

“能请你为我引个路吗？法外之徒先生？”

他们飞路到魔法部大厅的时候正是下班时间，他们降落在一大群面容疲惫的男巫女巫面前，他们正在壁炉前排队，等着飞路回自己的家。

“你们就非得挑这个时候飞路。”其中有个人抱怨道，“现在我又要多等一炉了。”

“你好，鲁本斯主任。”帕西瓦尔答道，鲁本斯是傲罗办公室主任，和他级别相当。“斯卡曼德先生有一份很重要的违禁生物名单需要立刻申报。”

纽特惊奇地看他，他看回去，纽特立刻反应过来。

“刚来了一些大型食肉蜗牛。”他脸不红心不跳的对壁炉前的人们说，“魔法蜗牛。几百颗尖牙像利刃一样，咬一口就会造成严重的生命危险。它们的黏液……”

“好了，斯卡曼德先生。”帕西瓦尔厌烦地说，抓住他的手肘把他往门厅带：“把这番演讲留给你的报告吧。”

“为什么撒谎？”他们走在空无一人的走廊时纽特轻声问他。

“这个人知道忒修斯的住址，知道他的家养小精灵的名字，甚至还知道你没有和小精灵签新的契约。这些信息不是随便就可以获取到的。他一定认识忒修斯，甚至可能去过你们的房子。”

帕西瓦尔目视前方，声音很低。

“我怀疑这个人是忒修斯的朋友，魔法部的人。”

纽特不说话了，只是大步前行。他走路的样子轻捷迅速，步伐很有弹性，像只警觉的羚羊。帕西瓦尔落后一点，一直看着他走进电梯才跟上。

“四楼。”纽特对操控电梯的妖精说。那妖精不可思议地看着他。

“电梯没法到四楼。”

“那我们要怎么下去？”

“你们不能下去。”那妖精不耐烦的说，好像他们问了个明显的蠢问题。

“你们没听说吗，四楼遭灾啦，神奇动物管控司的整座档案室都烧了，他们正忙着灭火呢。”

“开门。”帕西瓦尔说，“快点。”

他沿来路飞快的往回走，纽特与他并肩而行。

“他们发现我们知道了，而且迅速的采取了行动。”他对帕西瓦尔说，“魔法部已经被格林德沃的信徒渗透了。”

“为什么是格林德沃？”

“忒修斯死前在替邓布利多做事，而邓布利多这些年的重点永远都会是格林德沃。”纽特脚步不停，语气紧绷。“我可以向你确保这一点。”

“忒修斯一定知道某些与格林德沃相关的关键信息。”纽特语气过于冷静了，帕西瓦尔有些担心。

“他们闯入他的家，没能找到，就划破他的画像，让他永远不能再开口。”

“还有更着紧的事。”帕西瓦尔脚步不停。“家养小精灵无法不回答主人的问题。莓莓知道太多你们的事了，她得被保护起来，立刻。”

他通过感觉而不是视觉知道纽特点了点头。他们已经走到了大厅，纽特细长多茧的手指扣住他的手。

“抱歉，这可能会有点难受。”他说，把帕西瓦尔拖入一场漫长的幻影移形中。

如此长距离的幻影移形令帕西瓦尔恶心得几乎吐了出来，他踉跄了一下，被纽特拉住。然后纽特就往屋内奔去，帕西瓦尔紧随其后。

“莓莓！”他呼唤着。“莓莓！”

没有回音，他们分头搜遍了整座房子，依然没有小精灵的身影。寻踪咒没有回音，有人仔细扫去了屋里的魔法痕迹。

他们在餐室相遇，桌上还放着两份一模一样的晚饭。那是小精灵为他们烹饪的，肉排还微微冒着热气。

“家养小精灵无法拒绝自己的主人，她是被强行召唤走的。”帕西瓦尔沉重的说。他不喜欢家养小精灵，但纽特脸上的表情令他难过。

“她现在彻底归属于我们的敌人了。”

 


	30. Chapter 30

e“我进过阿兹卡班。”帕西瓦尔说。

纽特在他怀里僵了一下。帕西瓦尔漫不经心的亲他的后脖子：“别费心否认了。威森加摩的庭审档案是不能造假的。”

这是他在英格兰的最后一个周末，他应该去写完大概四十英尺长的交接文书，为他在傲罗办公室的工作好好收个尾。但他并没有。他至少应当为白日宣淫羞愧的，但他其实也没有。

他只是把鼻子埋进纽特肩膀与脖子的交界处，闻到栗色的卷发里带着泥土和青草香。

“我为你念了索命咒，而你为了救我求了独角兽的血，要我说，我们似乎不太像是一对怨偶。”

“我们……曾经有过很开心的时光。”纽特回答。他背对帕西瓦尔跪坐，上半身被他单手扣在身前抚摸，下身深深含着帕西瓦尔的性器。帕西瓦尔轻轻顶了一下，他就喘息起来。

“而我却一点也想不起来了。如果不是那些档案，我甚至都不知道自己参与过一场最高级别的威森加摩庭审。我年轻时一直都想去旁听一场呢。”

“这样对你更好。”

“已经说过很多次了，只有我才能决定什么对‘我’最好。亲爱的。”

他顶住纽特的敏感点不疾不徐的碾磨，感到他的大腿控制不住的想要夹紧，又重重顶了几下。纽特哭叫出声，试图把手抽出来去抚慰自己，但帕西瓦尔把他牢牢抓在怀里。

“腿分开。”他严厉的说。“手别动。”

他的命令被遵从了。纽特在床单上挪动着，缓缓张开汗湿的大腿，让帕西瓦尔能够任意在他身体里进出。他的阴茎在空中翘着，急不可耐地渗着前液，乞求着关注，帕西瓦尔每抽动一下他就急喘一声。但他的手始终听话地垂在身体两侧。

一个顺从的情人。帕西瓦尔心不在焉地想。要是他的嘴有他的身体一半听话该多好。

除了不肯还给他记忆外，纽特对他几乎百依百顺。他同意了帕西瓦尔所有的要求，给了他那间侧卧，和他分享食物，他总是一大早就幻影移形去保育所喂动物，帕西瓦尔迟一些才起床，梳洗完毕后晃到壁炉前，抓一把飞路粉去魔法部上班。 晚上他下班时纽特在炉前等候，看见他就露出怯怯的微笑来。他们在起居室度过安静的夜晚，帕西瓦尔阅读当天的报纸，纽特总是抱着某一本书，手边悬着一张羊皮纸，一支羽毛笔在上面有一搭没一搭地记录着什么。夜深了他们就上楼去，在各自的房门前互道晚安。

他们像两个多年来分享同一间公寓的室友，熟悉对方的生活习惯，只是礼貌地将自己保持在对方的私人空间之外。

但每次帕西瓦尔握上那扇黑胡桃木门的把手，它都会为他打开。

“你对谁都这样吗？”他粗暴地揉弄纽特的乳头，下身用力一下下撞进去。“礼数周到的让他们住下，卧室大门紧闭，但其实期盼他们快点进来这样对你？”

“我没有。”纽特轻声的说，他被帕西瓦尔撞得跪坐不稳，只得俯下身去，用手撑住床面，臀部被拉在空中，劲瘦的腰随着进出的动作颠簸。他接下来的话似乎都被撞碎了，只留下一点似有若无的泣声。

他的声音过于诱人了，帕西瓦尔肆虐心大起。他拽着纽特的头发让他扬起头来，一手握住那纤细的喉咙。

“我很怀疑这一点。”他贴着纽特耳边说。“你是不是背叛我被发现了，才要花这么大手笔抹掉我的记忆？”

蹲一个月监狱倒不是大事，但他竟然为他发出了索命咒，他一定比自己想象的还要喜欢这个男人，才会付出无瑕的灵魂来换他的命。

那就更没有理由让他忘记他了。帕西瓦尔想。也许纽特真的干了什么让他无法原谅的事情，才不得不抹去他的记忆避免他的报复。毕竟他从来不以宽宥著称。

如果他真的爱过纽特·斯卡曼德，而他背叛了他……

纽特被他扼着，很艰难的摇头。帕西瓦尔感到他的喉结在他手下滑动。

“我对你是忠诚的。”他的喉咙被压迫着，声音嘶哑，但他没有试图反抗，只是把脆弱的咽喉留在他手心里。帕西瓦尔心里微动。

“忠诚直到坟墓？”他凑到纽特耳边吹气，看他的侧脸，看那含泪的绿眼睛里动荡的光亮和颤抖的嘴唇。

这只是一句带着姓名的双关玩笑，他没料想纽特真的点头了。

“直到……坟墓（格雷夫斯）。”他说这个带着死气的词时像在说一个缠绵悱恻的誓言。

初夏的和风吹动帷幔，他栗色的卷发微微颤动。帕西瓦尔的胸中突然一空，好像有谁从里面拿走了一块什么东西，再也不打算还回来。

“格雷夫斯希望自己的记忆回来。”他平板的说。

这句话意料之中的只得到了一个轻微的摇头。他叹了口气：“死不悔改。”

他握紧纽特的喉咙，手比他自己想的要轻柔，只好又加了把力，压得纽特咳嗽了一声。帕西瓦尔潦草地亲了一下他的脸，狠狠抽插起来。

纽特手和膝盖着地跪着，像一匹乳白的小母马被他骑在身下。而他也正像勒着一匹马似的勒着纽特，每一下都让他把咽喉更深地送进他的虎口，帕西瓦尔每向前穿透他的身体一次，他的脸就涨红得更厉害一点，那是缺氧造成的致命嫣红。

他的喉咙被扼住了，无法出声，只能沉默的被帕西瓦尔一下下的操，帕西瓦尔操得越狠，纽特前冲得就越厉害，咽喉的窒息感就越强。他的魔杖就在床头柜上，触手可及，但他只是抬起一只手抓住床柱，试图让身体不再前移。他快要到了，帕西瓦尔感觉到他的肌肉一阵阵抽紧。他深深的埋进去，静止在纽特身体里，放松手指虚虚拢住他的喉咙，让他能发出声音。

“你拿走了什么？”他贴着纽特耳朵问，看他在高潮前几近昏迷，眼神涣散，但仍四肢着地，顺从地把咽喉交在他手里。他该为这顺从而兴奋的，然而他胸中酸楚。

他把鼻子埋进纽特蓬松的卷发里，闻那熟悉的青草气息。“我还有两天就离开英国了，也许今生都不会再见。”

他想要平静的问话，但不知道自己的声音为何如此破碎。

“你就一定要让我一无所有的离开吗？”

“这样对你更好。”纽特还是那句话，连标点符号都不改。“没有那部分记忆、离开英国……对你会更好。”

他收紧了手指，下身重新开始抽送。每一下都进得很深，纽特被他卡得仰头喘息，无法自控的哆嗦。“只有格林德沃那种疯子、才会、替别人决定什么是更伟大的命运。”

纽特咬得太紧了，他感觉到头皮一阵阵发麻。“你是真的想做黑巫师吗？”

纽特不说话，帕西瓦尔看着他细长雪白的五指抓在漆黑的木柱上，随着每一次的冲击打滑。窒息让他的肉道一阵阵收缩，夹得帕西瓦尔难以自控。他感到指甲陷入了纽特的皮肤，心里想放松一点手指，但是纽特突然的一阵抽搐让高潮猛然袭击了他。他全身的肌肉连着手指一起收紧，纽特在他身下痉挛着，肉道几乎像是坚硬的墙壁，硬生生压出他的精液来。

他终于射完把纽特放开时，纽特立刻就瘫倒了，捂住喉咙蜷在床上不住咳嗽，挣扎着试图呼吸空气。

他好容易缓过神来，立刻吓得心中一片冰凉。仁慈的路易斯啊，他刚刚完全可能掐死他。

他扑到纽特身边，把他的手拉开查看他的喉咙，上面留有深深的红痕，他知道那很快就会变成可怖的淤紫。

“我很抱歉。”他喃喃的说，他一定是扼得太死了，纽特很可能试过阻止他，却没有办法发声。

道歉并不能解决问题。他抚摸纽特的喉咙，尽量轻柔的让治疗术流过受损的软组织。淤血消失了，纽特的呼吸声渐渐平缓，他软在床上，让帕西瓦尔把他翻来翻去，检查他颈下的皮肤。他温柔地看进帕西瓦尔惊慌的黑眼睛里。

“没关系。”他嘶哑的说。“我想要这个。”

他忽然意识到，纽特从头到尾都没有反抗过。但他一动纽特的手指就抽动一下，似乎控制不住的想去保护自己脆弱的喉咙。

但他却坚持说自己想要被帕西瓦尔伤害。

“撒谎。”他忽然爆发了，俯身去看他，感觉到他不由自主的想退缩，又强行让自己留在原地。典型的受害者反应，他被刚才的事情吓到了。

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”他威胁地握住他的喉咙，俯身盯着他的眼睛。“你真的想要我对你为所欲为吗？”

他能感觉到纽特的魔力鸣响，他的本能急切的想要逃离这威胁。但他一动不动，只是闭眼点头，仿佛引颈就戮的死囚。

帕西瓦尔看着他，忽然感到一阵哀伤。那感觉丝毫不由大脑控制，好像只是他的身体自作主张，决定他要为了纽特·斯卡曼德而心痛。

仁慈的路易斯啊，我一定爱过他。

“你相信拿走我的记忆是一件必行之罪。”他慢慢的说。 “你不后悔犯下它，但却愿意伤害自己来赎罪。”

“你没有伤害我。”纽特说，但他的目光心虚的偏向一侧。

帕西瓦尔捏住他的下巴转回来，很严肃的盯着他。

“不要让任何人利用你的愧疚伤害你，纽特。”

他可能会被别人以这样的借口伤害。这个沉重的想法让他内脏翻搅。但作为一个受害者，他为加害者想得未免太多了。他自嘲的哼笑一声。

“让罪人受苦是法律的基本原则之一。”纽特跟他犟嘴。他真的自觉有罪。

“达不到目的的惩罚毫无意义。” 他回答，“坚决认罪，下次还敢。你这种不知悔改的犯人，就应该被锁一辈子。”

光着屁股在床上讨论法律的意义实在有点奇怪。他穿衣起床，动动手指让被子把纽特裹住。他仍然裸着，会着凉的。

“我只是希望你开心，帕西。”纽特轻声说。他听上去真挚得让人心痛。

“不用担心，我是很会在你身上找乐子的。”他背对着纽特说，不愿让他看到自己脸上的表情。领带不大听话，他让它散开重打，自己扣上袖扣，理平领口。

“你去哪儿？”纽特在被子里问他，声音很平和，好像刚才差点被帕西瓦尔杀死在床上的根本不是他。

“买菜。”他穿上外套，召来一个杯子盛满水，放在纽特的床头。“麻瓜零钱还有没有？”

“在桌上那个零钱碗里。”纽特回答他，“但家里还有食物……”

“白煮土豆不能算一顿饭，纽特。”他有气无力的说。看见纽特不服气的张开嘴，举起一根手指制止他。“蘸了盐也不是。”

纽特在享受生活方面简直毫无天赋，他每天给动物剁上百公斤的肉和蔬果，但自己每餐靠一个拳头大的煮土豆就能过活，偶尔蘸一种味道像烂鱼的灰色糊糊算作加菜。

只要没人管他，他就能活得像一个挣扎在温饱线上的贫民。家养小精灵临走前做的那顿晚饭是这房子里出现的最后一顿正餐。

帕西瓦尔跟着他吃了两天水煮土豆就放弃了，只好每天早点上班去蹭魔法部的茶点。但现在是周末，没有茶水间的饼干可吃，而他是绝不肯和厨房里那半麻袋土豆将就的。

纽特仍然盯着他，嘴唇动了动，没有出声，像是不知如何体面的开口。

他好整以暇地在床边坐下，看纽特潮红的脸。他之前被撩拨到了极点，却始终没能射精。

纽特像是下定了决心要满足他除了找回记忆外的所有要求，欲望烧得他瞳孔散乱，但帕西瓦尔没让他碰自己，他就一直遵循他的指令。

他过于听话了，这让帕西瓦尔控制不住的兴奋，又因他可能放任自己被伤害而惶恐。

但当纽特一动不动的看着他，像个诱人的奴隶在等候主人的命令时。他感到下腹又兴奋的微微抽紧。

“我们忘了点事，对吧？”他的手探进被子里，下流地揉弄纽特的后穴，润滑咒仍然有效，他一手黏滑。纽特挺起腰迎合，但他无情的抽出了手。

“可惜，我衣服都穿好了。”他召出三个西梅大小的珠子来，让纽特看清楚那一串金色微颤的球体。

他把那三颗珠子抵住那湿漉漉的穴口，一个个推了进去，留下一根细细的金线坠在外面，纽特如果需要，就可以很方便地把它们拽出来。

他拍了拍纽特的屁股，站起身来。纽特有点呆滞的看他，他打了个响指，那三颗球就震动起来。纽特立刻喘息出声，手抓皱了他的袖口，帕西瓦尔把他轻轻摘下来。

“为我含住。”他把纽特的额发捋上去，看他水盈盈的青绿瞳孔。“不要摸自己，等我回来，嗯？”

纽特几乎喘不上气，但仍然乖顺的点头。

帕西瓦尔吻他的额头：“好孩子。”

他在零钱碗里抓了一把硬币，幻影移形了。

 

英国巫师界有一句谚语：宁戳火龙眼，不入精灵宅。

家养小精灵所在的房屋是不会遭贼的，一旦结契，它们古老的魔法就会覆盖主人的全部领地，没有人能在不被发觉的情况下进入有家养小精灵守护的宅邸，它们本身的存在胜过任何卫兵或是防御咒。

纽特的屋子从没有过一套成系统的守卫咒语正是这个原因。他这些天在周围施了不少基础的防护咒语。但仍不满意。不同属性的咒语之间尚没有完善的耦合，他边走边想。后院的监控咒总是不那么灵光，而且能在屋内幻影移形也太危险了，起码应该在方圆50米内设置反幻影移形屏障……

我对这个小负心汉未免也太上心了。他又酸溜溜的想。没准我就是求婚了，而他不想要我。干脆把我一忘皆空拉倒。

这个想法给了他的自信心极大的打击。难道我真的太老了，已经不在年轻人的择偶清单上了吗？

他在一方卖镜子的摊位前照了照自己银白的鬓角，却发现自己比记忆中瘦了许多。可能是英国的伙食真的太烂了，他琢磨着，没准感情蒙蔽了我的双眼和味觉，让我天天靠水煮土豆过活。

他抱着一纸袋的面包和蔬菜穿梭在一个个摊位之间，正是月末，四面八方的人在这座大镇的教堂前聚成市集，买卖各自的物资。

他正巧显形在教堂边，干脆就近在集市上购物，买了面包、蔬菜和肉排后就想找个僻静处移形回家。但这场大集过于喧嚣，他走完了两条摊位，仍然没找到一处可以避人耳目的地方。

“格雷夫斯先生，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生！”

有人在背后叫他，他回过头去，惊讶的发现那个叫出他全名的女人竟然是个麻鸡。

“是的？”他礼貌地问她，对她充满诱惑力的微笑。她刷地脸红了。太好了，他还宝刀未老。

“真高兴看见你恢复健康。”那个中年女人有些害羞的说，脸还有点红。“我们之前还一直在担心你呢。”

有什么东西搅动了他的记忆。

“对不起，你认识我吗？”他温和地问。

“哎呀，我是斯卡兰德的老板娘啊！你在我的旅店里住了好几个月，竟然还不记得我的脸！”女人嗔怪地轻轻打他。

“老奈利你还记得吗？把裤子输给你好几次的那个家伙，差点因为这个被老婆打死。”她絮絮叨叨地说。“但你离开了一个月，他又想你想得不得了……好不容易等到你回来，却又病成那个样子……”

“我生过病？”他莫名其妙。

“是呀，大概是水土不服吧，你那时候看起来简直像是从地狱里爬出来的。斯卡曼德先生那些天可急坏了。”

她的笑容突然诡秘起来，亲热地拍拍他的胳膊。“斯卡曼德先生还好吗？”

“他很好。”帕西瓦尔下意识地回答。看见老板娘的神色突然明白过来。

“你认识我们两个。”他喃喃的说，毫不犹豫的无杖摄神取念，窥探她现在的思维。“你知道之前发生了什么。”

……老板娘拿着一扎啤酒送给客人，看见他在和某些麻瓜玩牌，纽特站在他身后，手搭在他肩上，脸色很是有点不高兴，他拍拍他的手安抚他……

“我可什么都不知道，也什么都没听见。”老板娘笑嘻嘻的说。“我的客人们在四壁之内想做什么事，完全是他们自己的自由。”

她在夜里经过楼梯口，看见纽特和他在走廊里亲吻，他猛地将纽特拉近自己，眼神狂野炽热，纽特环着他的脖子，饥渴的回应他……

“但能看见你恢复原来的样子真是太好了。”她又喜爱地拍拍他：“说到底，英国的气候也没那么坏，对吧？”

门缝里的一瞥，他坐在一把扶手椅里眺望窗外，形容枯槁苍白，纽特去握他的手，脸上的表情痛楚已极，他看起来比帕西瓦尔更像一个饱受折磨的人……

他想继续引导她回忆，突然全身一震，脑海中像有一支雾角暴响，震得他手脚发麻。

房子周围的警戒咒被打破了，它剩余的魔力能做的最后一件事，就是通知自己的施放者。

危险！

“……足够你们住到明年。”老板娘还在说话，但他已经听不进去了。

“抱歉。”他将手里的纸袋塞给她，“我有些急事……我们改天再聊。”

他挤出人群，直接往教堂里跑去。

“格雷夫斯先生，你的东西！”老板娘试图去追他，但他的衣角一闪就消失在了教堂的大门后。

她气喘吁吁的推开教堂大门时，牧师刚刚走出来，和底下的三两信徒一起迷惑地看着她。

她在高耸的廊柱下举目四望，阳光照透了琉璃花窗，流丽的光影投在一角的忏悔室前。忏悔室里空无一人，窄窄的木门半开着，还在微微晃动。


	31. Chapter 31

幻影移形还没有结束，他就已经在手里准备好了一个昏迷咒。房屋的警报触发得太快了，有人明目张胆的将防御咒扯破了，丝毫不在意是否会惊动咒语的主人。这个袭击者要么过于鲁莽，要么就是……势在必得！

他记得他第一眼见到这屋子时的一片狼藉，和那张被利刃劈砍成碎片的油画，作案的人完全不能忍受忒修斯的形象，哪怕是一个残象也要彻底毁去。帕西瓦尔站在画前，能感到那疯狂的恨意猛的逼到他眼前来。

如果只是一幅忒修斯的油画就让袭击者恨之如狂，那对他的亲弟弟呢？

空气中轻响一声，他焦急的出现在纽特的房子前。

前院一片宁静。那棵巨大的接骨木开花了，巴掌大的雪白花簇连成一片清香的白云，树篱太久没剪，原本整齐的边缘被长出的新叶模糊成绿茸茸的一片。他幻影移形带起的风吹动了门廊上盛放的铁线莲，紫色的花瀑娓娓起伏。如果有画家肯费心动笔，大概会是一张很不错的英式乡村别墅画。

这幅画面过于祥和了，与他脑中预想的凶残的袭击场景完全不搭边。他愣了一下，挥出几个探测咒语在屋子周围逡巡，走向大门。接骨木弯下枝条向他问候，更让他惊讶的是，那狮子门环见了他就眨眨眼，大门主动为他敞开了。

这栋房子欢迎了他，像欢迎远归的家人。

屋里是空的，探测咒语也没有发现任何异样。他悄无声息的穿过后门进入后院，魔杖警惕的握在手里——

“帕西？”

纽特从后院的棚子里转出来，穿着工装，手里提着一个沉重的麻袋。

“你回来得真早。”他很日常的说，看到帕西瓦尔的眼神，略略顿了一下。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”帕西瓦尔回答。“警报响了，可能是防御咒的耦合问题。”

纽特只是定定看着他的脸。帕西瓦尔愣了一下，才发现自己额边冒汗，接到警报时他几乎没有一秒犹豫就开始往回赶，路上跑得太急，这一点汗水到现在才狼狈的流下来。

纽特的眼睛过于亮了，像是在湖底燃着熊熊的火。他没法控制自己不往里面看。

“这里面是什么？”他试图转移话题。

“龙粪堆肥。”纽特回答，他终于想起了手头的东西，开始提着那个麻袋往后走，“是龙毒蔷薇，它们早该施肥了，我今天才想起来。”

帕西瓦尔跟着他走到一堵墙面前，墙上布满血红的蔷薇，它们离墙面一定距离的漂浮着，如云般缓缓聚散，花朵下是布满鳞片的花藤，帕西瓦尔伸手过去，那些藤条就扭动着避开他的手，露出下面的墙面来。

“龙毒蔷薇没有刺，是一种非常温和害羞的魔法植物。”纽特一边铲土一边说，他倒提着那个袋子，把粪肥均匀的撒在蔷薇粗壮的根系周围。“它们对自己的外表十分看重，如果试图摘花，它们就会把你的手指咬下来。”

他干农活的样子十分专业，手脚麻利，很快就铺完了粪肥，开始挥舞魔杖把护根重新盖回去。最后他召唤出一朵小小的乌云，绕着花根下起雨来。

“你照顾完它们了吗？”帕西瓦尔饶有兴致的问。纽特铲土时小臂流畅的肌肉线条凸显，肩背线条起伏发力，像一张反复蓄力又放松的强弓。帕西瓦尔看了半天，最终承认，对他来说看纽特干活也是一种享受。

“让我把这儿也浇上水……好了。”

纽特放下铲子开始摘手套时，帕西瓦尔打了个响指，看着纽特像是忽然有点腿软似的撑住了那面墙，蔷薇花和花藤纷纷挪开，围绕着他的手形成一片红云。

“不听话。”他对着纽特的耳后说，从背后环绕住他的腰，一手探进他的裤子里抚弄他微勃的阴茎。“你碰自己了，是不是？”

“没有。”纽特温驯的回答，声音有点颤，“是你留下的……它们动得太厉害，我……”

“你被它们玩到高潮了，是吗？”帕西瓦尔打开他的衬衣揉捏他的乳头，纽特小声呻吟起来。“就只靠一点小玩具。你真是放荡得让我惊讶，斯卡曼德教授。”

纽特立刻就脸红过耳，帕西瓦尔的手指下流的抚摸他的唇瓣，纽特顺从的张开嘴，让帕西瓦尔探进去玩弄他的舌头。“是这样吗？回答我。”

“……是的。”过了好一会，纽特才小声说。他嘴里仍然含着帕西瓦尔的手指，声音淫靡的含混不清。

他让那些小球更厉害的震动起来，纽特轻轻喊了一声，踉跄一下，另一只手也撑住了墙。帕西瓦尔把他的裤子褪下去。现在他下半身赤裸着站在花园里，手扶着血红的蔷薇花墙，衬衫一直开到最底下。这是一张很好的春宫图，帕西瓦尔想。

他的手若有所思的搭在纽特的屁股上，想起来就揉捏一下。那雪白的臀瓣之间垂下一条金线，随着纽特的呼吸微微颤动着。帕西瓦尔拉住那条线拽了一下，没拽动，纽特的后穴绞住了它不肯放松。

“喜欢这个吗？”他轻笑着，“咬得这么紧。”

“……不那么喜欢。”

纽特仍然撑着墙面，回过头来含怨看了他一眼，绿眼睛水盈盈的。帕西瓦尔被他这一眼看得下腹一热，轻轻抽了他的屁股一巴掌。

“放松点。”他捏住金线缓缓的往外拽，“你一会还要吃更大的东西呢。”

他猛地把那串珠子拉出来时纽特像幼猫似的叫了一声，他细窄的腰塌了下去，后穴像是一张小嘴微微翕张。帕西瓦尔抚过他的小腹，他的身体对帕西瓦尔的润滑咒全盘接受，毫不反抗的开始为他流水。帕西瓦尔扶着阴茎对准，慢慢插了进去，纽特扬起头来轻轻呻吟，在他身下像一匹雪白听话的马驹。

他插到底的时候纽特不出声了，只是仰着头喘息，扶在墙上的双手被血红的魔法蔷薇围绕。帕西瓦尔很是欣赏了一会这景色，直到纽特回头看他。他的瞳孔放大，脸被情欲烧得泛红，满脸的茫然，好像不能理解为什么帕西瓦尔只是静止不动的插在他身体里。帕西瓦尔好整以暇的看回去。

“你想要什么？”

“你。”纽特立刻回答，好像这个答案在心里已经等了很久。

“还想要你的阴茎。”他想了想又补充道。

“真是不害臊。”帕西瓦尔有点好笑的拍了他的屁股一下，开始抽送。他每一下的幅度并不大，但纽特晃动着腰配合他，让他每一次都能插进最深处去。

初夏的风在花园里经过，树叶沙沙作响。他握着纽特的髋骨抽插，面前是一整面血红的花墙。纽特的肉道绝对是被他操熟了的，他插入的时候紧紧含住，抽出的时候又熟稔的挽留。他操得兴起，抓住纽特的后脖子用力抽插，听他猫似的轻声叫唤。纽特几乎要到了，帕西瓦尔能感觉到他越收越紧。

“帕西、帕西……”他断断续续的叫帕西瓦尔的名字，像一个溺水的人。“帕西……”

“你想要什么？”帕西瓦尔居高临下的按住他的背，透过肋骨触到他的心跳。“纽特·斯卡曼德？”

“我想要你……幸福。”纽特迷迷蒙蒙的说，像个在生日蛋糕前许愿的孩子。心脏稳定的在帕西瓦尔手下跳动着，一拍不错。“真的想要。”

帕西瓦尔有一支吐真剂，那是他向傲罗办公室以审讯黑巫师为由申请的，昨天刚刚获批。那个装着透明液体的小瓶就在他口袋里躺着，他之前沾了一滴在指间，悄无声息的涂在了纽特的舌头上。

他现在听到的，全都是无法作伪的真话。

他该趁着药效还没过问关于记忆的问题的。但他没有张口。他只是继续摆着腰，沉默的一下下操进去。纽特在他身下一声一声的叫他，像是帕西瓦尔的名字就是他仅剩的一切。

他们同时到了，纽特在他手里射了出来，帕西瓦尔也被他绞紧的后穴榨出了精液。他抽出来，扶住纽特的肩膀帮他站直，两人靠在一起，喘息连成一片。

“我喜欢这个。”纽特说。“和你在一起。”

“我猜我也是这么感觉的。”帕西瓦尔答道。

血红的蔷薇在墙面上聚散，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯长叹一口气，从背后紧紧搂住了他的情人。


End file.
